Eternity And A Day
by Saint Sentiment
Summary: Vampire fic. Satoshi is the leader of a feared gang of vampires. Unfortunately, Daisuke is held captive and forced to live with them as a slave. Now what will happen when Risa and Dark come in? COMPLETE
1. Through the Carnival, Into the Fog

I dont own DN Angel.

The summer nights are blazing hot in the streets of Santa Cruz, California. People in that city usually keep the doors and windows wide open, in the hopes that the cool air could invite itself for a brief visit. Fans turned on to high power, and rising sales in air conditioners are common in this city. No one is immune to the sweat, and immense heat that plagues every home. The little redhead was no exception. His was getting worn out by the constant flick of his wrists. A school folder fanned him some cool air, but not enough to stop him from perspiring. He found himself on the verge of tears. But then he remembered-the carnival got here just a day ago.The boy ran into the kitchen to find his mother, Emiko, with her head in an overflowed sink.  
"M-mom..?"  
"Huh?" she pulled her head out from the water, spilling the excess all over the floor. "What is it honey?" she still sounded like she was underwater.  
"I was wondering if I could go to the carnival."  
"No, Daisuke." she glared at her son."I have to watch your grandfather. You know he's sick, and I'll be damned if I'm the only one who's gonna suffer in this baking oven of a house."  
"But mooooooooooom," he whined."The carnival's not gonna be here foreveeeeeeeeeeerrrr."  
Emiko scoffed and folded her arms,"Young man, I told you, you're not-" Her voice trailed off when she saw the baby face. She had to admit, he was cute, and she was starting to feel sorry for him. Oh come on! Not the baby face! Isn't he a little too old for that??  
The redhead sniffed and wiped his eye as a small tear formed. This kid was an exellent actor, he didnt even have to take any classes. Its just what he does. Emiko could feel her self submissing to the irrisistably adorable expression on her son's face. "Ohhhhhhh...alright, alright!"  
In a moment his face lit up."Really??"  
"Be home by 9:--" before she could finish her sentence, he planted a big smooch on her cheek and ran out the door.

The carnival was roughly two blocks away from his home. He was sure he'd be home by nine whatever! As he triumphantly made his way to through the mass of people there, he spotted Ruko, a little girl who's mother is freinds with Emiko."Hey, Ruko."  
She got off a small bumble bee car when she noticed his red hair. "Hi!!"  
The little girl ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He was like an older brother to her. The boy blushed. "Oh, happy, arent we?"  
"Yes!" she held his hand and jumped up and down. "Will you go on a ride with me?"  
"Of course." he smiled. Out of the shadows, he felt an ominous presence. Looking up he saw a tall teenager in a high-collared trenchcoat staring at him. Not anyone else, only him. The teen had lucious golden locks that could have made the sun turn red with envy. His bangs slid gloriously over his face as he peered at the boy across the crowd with striking eyes. The boy's red eyes widened which enhanced the captivating crimson color. Suddenly he feared for his safety. This guy just did not rub him the right way.He turned his attention to Ruko. "Hey, let's go to the boardwalk instead."  
Ruko's smile faded."Mommy says I have to stay here."  
"How come? She always lets me take you anywhere."  
"Mommy says bad people live here. So Ruko has to be careful."  
As soon as the words 'bad people' left her lips, an image appeared in his mind of the blond who was staring at him seconds earlier. "Oh, I see. We'll stay here then."  
Ruko smiled, but then something else caught her attention. Still holding his hand, she stared straight ahead at nothing.  
"Something wrong?"  
Her hands slipped from his weak grip as she sped off into the crowd. "Wait! I thought your mother said you have to be careful! Ruko!"  
It was hard to dodge person to person, saying the entire place was packed was an understatement. But he caught a glimpse of her black strands dissapearing behind a woman. "Ruko!"  
Several minutes of searching passed, and just when he thought of all the trouble he was gonna be in for losing her at the carnival, his heart jumped as he laid his eyes on a frightening sight. The teenager who was just staring at him was beside Ruko and a few other children he recognized from the kindergarden class. They all giggled and comsumed cotton candy with the hooded stranger. They seemed to really like him. The teen opened his mouth and said something to the children he couldnt pick up, and they started to giggle even more. He looked up and saw the redhead staring at him with awe. Didnt Ruko just say that she needed to be careful? She doesnt know him, so why would she be eating cotton candy with someone she doesnt even know? What about the other kids? Where are their moms and dads?  
The boy just realized they were staring at eachother. Too scared to approach him, he dissapeared in the crowd and forgot all about Ruko.  
I need to get out of here! his mind was in a panic.The nearest santuary was a nearby assembly of bathroom stalls.  
Finally, a hiding place!! he cried.  
Concealing himself behind the first stall, he made a sigh of relief. He wont be finding me anytime soo-Ruko! he thought. I forgot all about her!  
"She's fine." said an unfamiliar voice. He turned his head to see a pair of golden orbs meeting his own. He could do nothing but gasp at his freakish speed. How could he get to point a to point b so quickly? And how in hell did he know he was thinking about Ruko at that precise moment??  
His legs prepared the rest of his body to his first instinct : running for the hills. Before he could take flight, the blond teenager grabbed his wrist and pulled him torwards his body.  
"AA--" he cupped the boy's mouth with his cold hands. "Sshh...there's nothing to be afraid of." he whispered.  
Muffled screams were trapped between his mouth and the blond's closed fingers. He struggled and kicked, but to no avail. The teen whipped him around so that the redhead was facing him. Before he could utter a word, a passionate kiss greeted his unwelcoming lips. His crimson orbs shot open. "Mmm???!!!" he managed to utter. It wasnt long before he realized that it was a full blown make out session. His own body betrayed him and forced a moan from his throat. He couldnt believe he was making out with a total stranger. And not only that, he liked it. He closed his eyes and began to respond. He took his lips off of the redhead's hungry lips and started planting them on the crook of his neck. Pleasure signals were sent through his body like lightening jolts when he reached a sensitive spot. The boy could slowly feel himself moaning in pleasure as an erection became very noticeable through his pants. The blond seemed to like this reaction and pushed the boy's body torward his own groin. In an state similar to intoxication he no longer realized the dangerous concequences of submitting to someone whom he barely knew. Clenching the soft sleeve of the stranger's trenchcoat, he let out another, much louder moan. The blond put a finger to the boy's lips and whispered,"Shhh...people might hear us."

Unbeknowest to his mother Emiko or the stray child Ruko, they were never going to see the young boy again. The stranger's gold strands danced with the wind as he carried the unconcious boy bridal style into the greeting fog.

Please R&R, really would appreciate.


	2. Ruko

A little girl was sitting in a cold room. The interior was so unwelcoming. The temperature told her she did not belong here. A thousand questions, a thousand tears, a thousand sobs all screamed in her head: Why? Did I do something bad?

A few more minutes of solemn torture passed until a man in uniform stepped in. He apologized for the temperature, and whispered under his breath that it did suit the situation.

"Hello, my name is Detective Strahm." he smiled a warm smile and sat two seats away from her. A recorder was already situated near them, looking as if it was about to introduce itself as well. The little girl did not look up to even dignify him with a reply. She shared the essence of the room itself...cold, distant, uncaring...maybe even heartbroken.

"I know this is going to be very difficult. But you're the only one who knows everything that happened."

The girl refused to answer, but her tear-stained cheeks told him why. He felt his heart sink, the very thought of asking her these things at a time like this was just inhumane.But he had no choice...it was his job.

"First, I'm going to ask you your name. Then, I'm going to ask you to tell me everything that happened before the attack."

He glanced at the recorder then back at her. Suddenly he was afraid she would not cooperate. She was traumatized, so how could he expect her to? If something like this happened to him, he would do the same. But she had no choice either, it was his job, and not only that, there were even more lives at stake. Not that the body count was low to begin with. He knew more people were going to die. It was just a matter of time. He pressed the red button to activate the recorder and stared at her. The little girl could feel his eyes on her, just like the icey blue eyes that were fixated on her before she passed out.

"Please state your name."

A few moments of silence passed until she realized that cooperating was mandatory. She opened her unprepared mouth to release her own name. But her toungue did not want to let the words leave her lips.

"R...Ruko...Sato."

"Would you please explain everything that happened the day of the attack?"

(A/N: Since Ruko is traumatized by her experience and it will probably take forever for her say what she even ate for breakfast that morning I'll take over from here. No offense, Ruko! Ruko: Okay! Runs into a corner and weeps)

Some people have said that an ordinary day is the ultimate sign of unforseen tragedy. This is proven taken into account what happened to the innocent Ruko Sato and her ill-fated family. The normal routine couldnt have been any more normal. She woke up for school, got dressed in an adorable kindergarden outfit, and had her mother drive her to school. She was situated in the back seat instead of the front. Even when her father wasnt present. It was as if her own mother could bear to look at her face anymore. But it was expected. Mommy has been like this for a while now. Some days it didnt even matter to her whether or not Ruko sneaked out of the house to play somewhere. The girl felt her heart breaking when she thought of approaching the outside of the school. She would go out of the car, look at her mother for a brief moment, and head off to school. Just when she looked up to catch her sorroundings, her eye caught children running on the grass and tackling eachother. The kids always played before school started, so she knew where she was. Waiting for the car to stop, her heart was beating through her chest.Why? Why didnt this day feel right? Was she just stressed about Mommy's behavior?

"See ya after school." her mother mumbled. If she didnt know better, she wouldve thought that her mother was just talking to herself again, just like she did before she went to bed every night. "Bye, Mommy." she whispered. She stepped out of the car and looked at her elementary school. Any other parent would walk their kids to the building before they kissed their children goodbye and departed.But not her mother.There was always something more important. And before she could snap out of her own trance, she heard the car drive off.

Hours later, little Ruko was doing her homework, just like the obedient child she was. Disrupting sounds could be heard from upstairs. Chairs slamming against the wall, glass breaking, the whispers of the television pathetically trying to drone out the noise. Her parents, of course. They did this almost everyday. The voice were loud and clear:

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU DENY IT! I SAW YOU WITH HER!!!!!"

"DAMMIT, YOUR JUST A PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH! YOU DIDNT SEE ANYTHING!!!"

A woman sobbed, "I knew what I was in for when I was driving up to your job. I KNEW you were CHEATING ON ME!!!"

More glass broke. Ruko thought it sounded like a mirror falling. It wasn't all that bad, she reasoned with herself. She was more used to this kind of fighting than any child should be. A few minutes of silence passed. The fighting must be over, she thought to herself. A scream abrubtly broke the stillness of the house.

"WHAT THE HELL????" was the last thing she heard her father say. Ruko threw down her pencil and papers and ran upstairs. She had a feeling that her parents were going to start hitting eachother. When things got this ugly, she always had to step in. Her mind readied her for a certain image, such as her father with a red handmark on his face or her mother on the floor, grasping her own cheek. Little did she expect, what she was preparing herself to see was far from the truth...

Ruko sobbed in the cold room, her frozen breath slightly visible as she breathed."I'm really sorry, but you must continue. It could save a life." Detective Strahm rested his hand on her warm shoulder. She sucked in a lung full of cold air to tell the unsettling climax of the tale. She entered the room to see a teenager with a black trenchcoat. Two others were with him. The first was holding her mother's mouth to stop her screams from getting through.He had blue hair and blue eyes, only his hue was a bit darker than his hair. He gave the girl a quizzical look, as if he was not expecting her to be there, or maybe it was the shock of getting caught. For a brief moment he took his grip off her face and held her neck instead. In the few seconds it took Ruko's mind to adjust to what she was seeing, her mother uttered her final words: "Ruko...I'm sorry..."

The blunette opened his mouth to reveal a set of fangs crying out for nourishment. He violently bit her neck and blood spewed from the wound. The mother let out a final gasp and died. "M---MOMMY!" she cried. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to see her already dead father lying under a pool of blood and an another teen with the same garb kneeling over him with blood trickling from his chin. "D...DA--" before she finish her cry, a set of hands wrapped themselves around her mouth.She looked up to see yet another teen with a hooded trench who couldn't have been older than 19. His golden strands fell on her cheeks, getting wet on eyes were fixed on the blond when she heard a loud thud. When he opened his mouth, she expected to see the same blood-thirsty fangs that killed her mother. The bluenette spoke out before he could bite her: "Krad, dont hurt her. She's just a child." He looked up at disgust at his commander. "Give her to me." he outstretched his arms.

Krad groaned and shoved Ruko to the blue haired teen. "D-dont...h-hurt me..." she sobbed.

A weak smile formed on his lips,"Dont worry. I wont hurt you."

Ruko found it amazing that the stranger already knew where her room was. He led her there and closed the door behind him. "It's time for bed, little one." he said softly. "Whats your name?" her lips quivered with every word.

"Satoshi." he whispered as he placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

More tears ran paths down her cheeks,"What did you do to my mommy...?"

His weak smile faded."It wasn't my intention for you to see that. I didn't plan this out as thoroughly as I should have." he stroked her cheek with a gloved hand. She also remembered that he only had a glove on one of his hands, and the fingers were cut out. She gazed at him and got lost in his eyes."What did you do...?" she questioned again.

"Your mommy has been sad for quite a while. I was putting her out of her misery...and I also punished the person who was making her sad." Ruko felt that everytime he touched her cheek, she was getting more sleepy. She was wide awake in her mind, screaming to herself to do something, anything. Here she was, her parents were just killed and she was the sole witness. Even more disturbing than that, one of the murderers was peacefully putting her to bed as if nothing happened.The last thing she felt before she passed out was the gentle kiss on her forehead, and Satoshi repeating the dying words of her mother.

"Ruko...I'm so sorry."

Hope you liked. Brainstorming for the next chapter. The ideas just come to me as I type.


	3. Never Going Home

2 years later

The Harada sisters watched tv from their homes on a normal summer night. However, this night wasnt very typical. Risa put her hand to her chin and dozed off as she droned out the incoherent noises of the tv. Riku flipped through the channels. But one of them caught her attention.

"For 2 years, random families were brutally slaughtered in their own homes.And as many of the city's residents have already expected, yet another home has been attacked, adding to the ever-rising body count."

Riku didnt feel like listening to something this depressing. Why should she care?She turned it.

On the tv there was a man who was being literally screamed at by reporters. "Please, one question at a time!!"

A woman shoved the man behind her and forced the microphone to the man's mouth: "What did the murders have in common?"

He scratched his head and took in a breath. It was very apparent he did not know all the answers. "Well, the first thing we noticed was that the children were left untouched, completely unharmed."

"What else?" screamed another reporter.

"Uh, all the slaughtered occupants had bite marks on their necks. They were drained completely dry. Nothing but skin and bone."

"Is this the work of a vampire??!!" a man yelled from the crowd. The man answering all the questions took in a deep breath and looked away from the hundreds of cameras fixed on him. "We dont know..."

"Is that true?" then "How could you not know??" were some of the things being heard in the sea of frantic voices. Riku scoffed in disgust. Probably just some druggies running wild. The remote clicked.

"--in related news, a young boy who was abducted two years ago may be found, according to police, who have new leads on the case. Investigators speculate the same attackers are responsible for his kidnapping." Now she was getting angry. Wasnt there anything good to watch? The remote clicked yet again.

"--a 16 year old named Daisuke Niwa was kidnapped just prior to these assualts. Eye witnesses claim his abductor was a teenager with blonde hair and a lengthy trenchcoat. More eyewitnesses claim that based on his looks, he couldn't have been older than 19. Investigators are convinced the crime was committed by one of the attackers."

She turned it off and threw the remote at the tv. "Same shows on every station!"

Risa stirred from her sleep. "Ugh...what's all the fuss about?" she groaned.

"Another house was just attacked." her sister folded her arms and glared.

"How come those kids are attacking people? What did they do to them?"

"No one knows. The next door neighbors say it's just senseless killing."

Risa rubbed her eyes. "And this has been going on for 2 years?? Dont you think the police should've caught them by now?"

"I know. Everyone's thinking the same thing."

"When did all this start?" Risa asked.

Riku shrugged. "I think it started when some girl named Ruko said her family was killed by vampires. No one believed her of course. She even said that one of the vampires tucked her in and put her to bed! And he even told her that he killed her mom because she was depressed!!"

Risa burst out laughing. "What a nutcase!!"

The cruel sisters laughed at the little girl's misfortune until they came to their senses. "Oh, I'm such a witch! I shouldnt be laughing at that little girl. It's not her fault." Risa tilted her head in shame.

"I still think she's crazy. I heard she's in an insane asylum, and she has a seizure before she goes to bed every night."

"Oh...poor thing." Risa said sympathetically.

2 years ago

Daisuke Niwa was finally stirring from his slumber. His eyes wanted to stay closed, so he allowed it. He heard voices whispering things. Things he could've sworn was about him.

"Look at him. He's so innocent, dont you think?"

"Looks like just an ordinary school boy."

"He has a face that was carved by angels. And take a look at his hair. This kid cant be older than fourteen."

"Eh...he's okay."

"Jealous?" the first voice chuckled.

"I am not!" the second one raised his voice, forcing Daisuke awake. What he saw made his heart pound through his chest. Above him was the same blond-haired teen and another one he had never seen before. The blonde smiled, which made his silver-wing earrings clank against his cheeks. "You're pretty attractive for a human." he said softly.Daisuke was obviously not in the mood for compliments and replied with a scream. He jumped off the couch he was sleeping on stared back and forth at the two vampires.The other one had black spikey hair and looked annoyed at Daisuke's reaction.Putting his hands in his pockets he scoffed and said, "I hate humans. They're so easily scared."

"W-w-wah-wah-what's going on??" he shouted. "Who are you??Why--"

The blonde leaned over the couch and grabbed Daisuke before he could utter a protest.He threw him on the couch and pinned him down.He loved how Daisuke's body was so fragile and soft, shivering with fear. The boy underneath him whimpered. "Please...l-let me go...please..." tears began to form from the corner of his eyes."What did I do...?" he cried.

"Nothing. You just happened to catch the attention of the wrong perso-I mean vampire."

"V-v-vampire??" he squealed. Daisuke squirmed underneath him, accidentally rubbing against the other's groin.His abductor became aroused at his unintended carresses.

"Mmm...do you like to play, little one?" he said seductively.

"Wha-" before he could finish his question, the blond pulled up his shirt and tugged at his belt. The other vampire rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I just don't understand you. You do these things when you know Satoshi's gonna get mad." the black-haired vampire walked away.

The teen took his attention off the belt and shouted,"Good! You're a nuisance anyway!"

Daisuke saw his belt being pulled from the loops around his pants and panicked. "P-please dont!" he stuttered. "No!!"

The blonde took control of his advances and kneeled down to Daisuke's stomach and gently lapped it. The boy was completely powerless. So long as the guy had him pinned down, he couldn't do anything but watch. "Ohmm.." he pathetically struggled to silence a moan.

"ENOUGH!!" a sudden voice broke through the ambience of the cave, disturbing the bats on the spiked cielings. Infact, Daisuke just noticed he was in a cave. The blonde immediately jumped off and backed away from him. Daisuke was still laying on the couch, scared out of his mind. The only things he could feel was the cool saliva on his exposed stomach and the tremors of his own body. He dared to look infront of him to see a bluenette wearing black from head to toe. The icey blue eyes were not fixed on him, but his kidnapper. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." the blond looked down in shame, his silver earrings jingled and mimicked his movement.

The blunette's tone was dangerously low. "You are never to touch this boy again unless directed,Krad. Do you understand me?"

Krad nodded and departed without a word. His expression when soft in Krad's abscence. Turning his attention to the frightened boy infront of him he gave a weak smile just like the one he gave to Ruko. "I apologize for his behavior. He can be very...erm...forceful."

"Who...are you..?"

"My name is Satoshi. I'm the leader of the other two vampires you saw."

"Why did...Krad kidnap me?"

"Because I told him to." a smirk graced his lips.Satoshi approached the redhead laying on the couch. "You look sexy in that position." he sat near Daisuke's head and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Daisuke began to cry again. I wanna go home!!! he screamed in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but you wont be going home tonight...or any night."

"WHAT??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING HOME???!!!!" he jerked up and backed away from Satoshi. "You can't keep me here!!!" he held on to himself and shook his head.

"Perhaps we could discuss this when you're ready to calm down." he said calmly.

"PEOPLE WILL COME LOOKING FOR ME!!!" he glared at the vampire on the other end of the couch.

"Yes, they will. But they will never find you. You belong to me now, and I suggest you get used to it."

Satoshi grabbed Daisuke and violently jerked him off the couch. Daisuke screamed and squirmed, yelling over and over again to let him go. The blunette dragged him across the hard floor of the cave and came to a stop at a dungeon. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the bars, and threw the redhead in. He quickly shut the bars and secured them. "You will not come out until you pull yourself together."

Daisuke grabbed the bars and shook them with all his might. "Let me out! Let me out!!!"

Satoshi ignored him and walked away to join Krad and the third vampire who were talking to eachother at the mouth of the cave. Daisuke finally came to the realization that screaming was not going to help him and that he should bear in mind that a vampire's patience only goes so far. He turned around to see that a comforable bed was already set up for him. There were extra blankets on a nearby shelf which was just above the bed. He sat on it and let himself sink into hopelessness.He cried himself to sleep that night.

"You can't keep me here..." he whispered to himself before he drifted off.

Please review and rate. I want to know what you think. Lemons in future chapters.


	4. The Punishment

There is yaoi in this chappie. Dont like, dont read.

It's been two years since Daisuke was kidnapped and brought to this cave. Since then, Satoshi became almost like an overprotective boyfreind. He wasnt allowed outside unless Satoshi was there with him.Disobeying him was very unwise. Daisuke felt his stomach almost heave as he saw Krad approach. Some nights, he was worse than Satoshi.Krad would always flip when poor little Dai asked him for the smallest scrap of food.Whenever he told Saehara that he was hungry, he would kindly get him some food. But Saehara wasn't there. It was pretty typical, he always spent most of his time away from the cave. Daisuke never really knew why. He gathered up the courage. He was human after all, he requires nourishment everday, just like Satoshi, Krad, and Saehara require blood every night. He took baby steps torward Krad, who narrowed his eyes at the pathetic sight. He knew he was going to ask him for food again.

"For pete's sake, do you have to eat everyday??"

The redhead gulped."Yeah...I'm human, I'm fragile, I need something to keep my energy up."

"Argh...how does Satoshi deal with you?"

"Please Krad...if I ask Satoshi, especially when he's busy...who knows what he'll do to me."

Krad growled and folded his arms. "I'm not in the mood."

Daisuke was starving and beyond desperate."Please...I'll do anything."

The blonde raised a brow as a smirk formed on his lips. Daisuke was well aware of what he was getting himself into.

"Anything, eh?" he put a hand on Daisuke's hip and stroked it. "Do you know what I want?"

His entire body was quivering uncontrollably. He bit his lip and cursed under his breath. "Tell me...what you want..."

If Krad were to have intercourse with him, Daisuke would be severely beaten afterward by an infuriated Satoshi. He wasnt sure he was ready for this, he was still a virgin. But his desire to eat was greater than the fear of a horrible concequence to come.Krad became cautious and looked around at every angle to make sure Satoshi was not present. How was he supposed to have his way with the boy if the blunette was there? Alright, coast is clear, he thought.

"I want..." he tugged at Daisuke's loose jeans and gave him a seductive stare. He let out a whimper. The regret could be felt before he even proceeded with the action.

"O..okay..." he winced.

"Exellent." his smile growing even wider.

"Krad, leave him alone." The blonde looked above him to see Saehara hanging over the ceiling with a bag of--

"FOOD!!!" Daisuke cried out in joy.

"Heh, there you go, kid." he dropped the bag which Daisuke caught and ran away with in a second, much to Krad's dissapointment.

"Saehara, you bastard. I could've had that sexy boy all to myself but you--"

"Saved Daisuke from a traumatic experience? That's right."

Krad glared at his so called "friend". Saehara jumped off the ceiling and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Besides, he's not the only one I saved. Can you imagine what Sato would've done if he found out you took Dai's virginity?"

Growling under his breath, he slapped his hand away.

"You'd be more dead than you are now!" he let out a hysterical laugh.

"...spare me."

Everything went deadly silent as Satoshi approached from the mouth of the cave. The only thing that could be heard was the clanking of the chains strapped to his dark hooded coat.

"If I heard correctly, I believe you were talking about my Daisuke."

The little redhead heard his name and turned his head around with food and crums smeared all over his face."Mmm?"

"Yeah,me and my buddy were talking about his virginity." he nudged the blonde's shoulders, implying that he was doing something he shouldn't have.

Satoshi became agitated at the very mention of Daisuke's innocence. It was as if it his rightful place as the only person allowed to touch him that way was being threatened. He knew that when Saehara nudged Krad's shoulders, he was really ratting him out.

"Did I not tell you to NEVER to touch him again?!" At this point tensions were getting too high for the little redhead, who found himself caught in the middle. He didn't want Krad to get in trouble, he just wanted some food!

Daisuke swallowed his food and yelled, "It's not his fault! It's mine! I was just asking for some food!" Krad looked suprised. Was Dai standing up for him?

"So you were willing to prostitute yourself for the sake of mere food?" The ice cold blue eyes were fixed on him. Even the bats knew this wasnt gonna end well.

He was drawn aback by this. "Uh...uh..."

In a second the vampire transported to his side and grabbed him. Saehara tried to protest, but he could only do so much without him risking his own life.

"Please, Satoshi, It's not Daisuke's fault! He's human! He needs food everyday, you know that!"

The cold commander turned to glare at him."Excuse me, are you...questioning my authority?"

"I--"

"Do you think you would be a better leader? If so, a battle to the death can be arranged."

"Sato..." dare he say more. There wasnt much to add at this point.

"Then do NOT talk back...that is, if you cherish your life."

Saehara obeyed and kept silent, avoiding eye contact with the angry Krad. There was only so much in his power to do. He could protect Daisuke from Krad's advances, but Satoshi was another story.

Little Daisuke was carried deep in the cave to a place he never been before. It was completely shrouded in darkness. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shh..."

Feeling Satoshi kneel down, he took that as a sign to get off. Much to his suprise, he landed on a soft bed. He couldnt see the edge, so he kept still in fear of falling off.

A candle suddenly lit, revealing the table that was holding it, and could see dimly that the bed was much larger than he expected. He turned his attention to the blunette, who had his gaze fixed on him for some time. He tensed under his master's cold stare. The commander closed his eyes and pulled off his lengthy trenchcoat, revealing his pale chest. "I believe a punishment is in order."

Daisuke tensed again under his touch. His hand was exploring every inch of his body. Satoshi layed on top of him and carressed his cheek with his free hand. Daisuke let a small whimper escape from his dry mouth he felt a warm toungue on his neck. The fangs slightly grazed his vein.

"S...sato...ahh!!"

Satoshi dug under the redhead's loose jeans and grabbed his member at the base, sliding his hand up and down his shaft gently. Daisuke could feel himself growing harder at every stroke.

"Ohh..." he clenched Satoshi's hand to help him masturbate.

"Faster..." he moaned. The pleasure Daisuke was feeling made tears stream down his cheeks. Satoshi loved this reaction and licked the tears off.

"Say my name, Daisuke."

The redhead was completely engulfed in his own ecstasy as he moaned his master's name. Satoshi rewarded him by picking up his pace until Daisuke cried out for release.

"Ohhhh, Satoshi, I'm coming!"

The blunette made Daisuke cum all over his stomach and hand. Breathing hard, he tried to get a hold of himself but his body wouldn't let him.Pleasure was sent like electric jolts up and down his body.

"Mmm...good boy." he smirked.

Satoshi cleaned him up, and sat down on the bed to run his fingers through the hair of his sleeping submissive. He looked so peaceful, like Ruko as she layed in her dark bedroom with the commander by her side. He kissed his forhead. "You'll always be mine, wont you, little Dai?"

Please review!!!


	5. Voices From the Inside

A:N:For those who actually live in Santa Cruz, California, forgive me for making mistakes regaurding the city. I dont live there.

During his stay in his new home, Daisuke began to remember how things would work. Almost everyone had their own role in the large make-shift home. Satoshi, being the leader of this group of blood-suckers, would target easy to access houses, and come up with coordinated attack plans. "Call it the need to feed," Satoshi once told the redhead. Krad, who was second-in-command, was in charge of watching Daisuke and keeping the "house" clean. Saehara, the last member, was in charge of telling the rest of the group of upcoming or possible threats, and either keeping peace or waging war with other vampire tribes who threatened to take their territory. Daisuke, however, was the black sheep of this group. He didnt have anything in particular to do except slave to Satoshi's will. It was a typical day in the dark cave, and this typical day composed of keeping quiet so as to not wake the slumbering vampires and the "children", who Satoshi admirably called the bats who hung on the cieling.Sato and his group usually went to bed when the first ray of light from the sun would show through the clouds. They alway came home fatigued, and it wasnt unusual to see blood smeared all over their trenchcoats.After a while Daisuke learned to just ignore it. He also memorized which person of the group to approach at certain times, the likes and dislikes, and the mannerisims of each individual. The vampires he lived with were capable of being nice, but only if could master the difficult skill of staying on their good sides first. Dai learned that the hard way many times before. He learned a few lessons or tips from his experiences that he forced himself to memorize. Here are a few:  
Mind your speech when talking to Satoshi.  
Saehara is a food bank.  
Be very concious of how you dress, if it's too revealing Krad will never leave you alone.  
Do not talk to Krad unless your prepared to get molested.  
Satoshi doesnt like it when you chase the bats with a fly swatter.  
Saehara can be a bed hogger, so just sleep on the couch.  
Be very very quiet during the day, because for some reason Sato can hear everything under the sun.  
Krad likes to snore...alot.

It was 7:35 am. All the vampires were sleeping, and so were the bats. Daisuke decided to take a shower, so he lit a candle and tiptoed to the couch, were he had some clothes, toothpaste, facewash, among other things. He retreived them and slowly made his way up the a flight of stairs hand carved by the group. There was a large water fall up there, and he thought it looked like a hot spring, except the water was cold. Good thing it's summer, he reassured himself. He set his clothes down by the last step, took off his clothes and ran into the water fall. It was so refreshing. You know, living here isnt so bad...  
"Daisuke!" a voice called from inside his mind. He stepped out of the water naked. "Yes? Who is it?"  
"Daisuke!" the voice yelled again. It sounded like a girl. "Yeah, what is it?" he turned his head side to side, looking for the person calling him.  
"Satoshi? Is that you?"  
"Daisuke..." the voice faded into the depth of his mind.  
"WHAT???!" he yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT??" he looked around to no avail.  
"I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down."  
Daisuke's fiery orbs met the icey blue ones of Satoshi, who was glaring at him from the top step.  
Ashamed and embarrassed, he covered his nakedness and apologized. "I just heard someone scream my name..."  
"So did I."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I wasnt talking about you."   
"Huh?"  
Satoshi put a hand to his head and looked down. "What?"  
"Who are you talking to?" Dai said as he scrubbed himself with soap.  
The blunette put a finger to his mouth. "Shh."  
There was silence excluding the raging water fall and bubbles from the soap popping in the air.Satoshi slowly walked down the steps, his facial appearance suggesting that he was suffering from a migrane. Daisuke dismissed the voice business until later that night, when it came back. It was pretty hard to sleep when someone keeps on calling you and you dont know who it is.Satoshi and the group were long gone, and he felt like a helpless child with an ear infection. The voices just wouldnt stop.  
"Daisuke!"  
"Help me!"  
"Run away!"  
"I dont want to die!!"  
The little redhead couldnt take it, his head was throbbing fiercely. Trying to hold back his tears were useless. Did he have some kind of mental disorder? Was he going insane? The only thing to do was sob and plead for the voices to stop.  
"Daisuke."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
Daisuke gasped at Satoshi, who was angry for raising his voice.  
"I sure as hell didnt teach you to talk to me like that."  
"B-but...the voices..." he hiccuped.  
"I know. I've been walking back and forth, and...I think I know where they're coming from."  
"Huh?"  
"A person in my head told me to leave the cave, so I did. I walked and walked, until I noticed the voices had suddenly stopped. I looked up to see the sign for the Santa Cruz Crisis Stabilization Hospital for Youth."  
"Oh.So how come the voices stopped?"   
"Because I found the origin. Everytime I walked away from that building the voices would start up again."  
"Uhh...by the way...whats the Santa Cruz Crisis...uh, place?"  
"It's an insane asylum...for children."


	6. In the Asylum

(A/N: I dont know how things really go in a mental hospital, so I made things up. Hope you like.)

"That's a long way from here." Saehara added. "The mental hospital, I mean."  
"Why would Satoshi and me hear voices from inside our heads...from children in a mental hospital??" Daisuke asked.  
"You dont know anything about mentally challenged people, do you?" Saehara laughed.  
"Don't make fun of my Daisuke, he doesnt know everything." Satoshi pouted.  
"Alright, alright." he said, hoping to appease Satoshi."They're obviously trying to send a message.Assuming that our tribe killed their parents and traumatized them for life, I'm thinking they want revenge."Sae situated himself on a nearby chair.  
"So...how do you stop this?" Satoshi crossed his arms.  
"Well, first thing you gotta do is find the child who's causing it. Since you already know it's coming from the asylum, the person shouldnt be hard to find."  
Sato and Dai nodded.  
"Now, once you find the kid, you have to either try to tell them to stop, and if they dont..." Saehara shook his head and looked down.  
The two stared at him like they were saying "And?"  
"If they wont stop, you have to kill them."

Saehara's words echoed in Daisuke's head as he held on tight to Satoshi's back. He was flying at a freakish speed. All the while the voices were intensifying, giving him a worse headache than he had before.  
"What exactly are going to do once we get there?" Daisuke's hair was getting in his eyes from the vast wind.  
"Find the child and kill it."  
"What????" Daisuke shouted."You cant kill a child! It's just a--well---child!!"  
The commander did not answer. Dai could feel himself falling downward, signaling that they reached their destination. Satoshi hit the floor with a loud thud, shaking Daisuke off. He fell on the floor."OW!"   
Satoshi turned to him and smiled."Sorry."  
"It's alright."  
"Did the voices stop?"  
"Actually...yeah, they did." Daisuke said in suprise. "Wait--the voices stopped! We can go home now!"  
"No we cant. As soon as we depart the building the voices will come back, and who knows--they could get worse. Saehara told us the children are trying to send us a message. If we ignore it, we suffer."  
Daisuke growled under his breath and followed Satoshi to the hospital. Daisuke looked inside and saw cameras at every angle. How were they suppossed to get in now?  
Satoshi just simply walked in without warning. The lady at the front desk looked at him like he was insane. "Young man, what are you doing here?"  
The blunette ignored her for the moment as she said something about visiting hours. Staring directly into a camera, the lens broke, then the entire thing caught on fire. He directed his gaze torwards the other cameras, who shared the same fate. Daisuke was about to faint. How in hell can you destroy something by just looking at it? he screamed in his head. Satoshi walked torwards her, who got up from her chair and tried to escape. Being a vampire and 10 times faster than a human, the blunette ripped her throat out before Daisuke could blink. Blood splattered all over her desk, her chair, the walls and Satoshi's face. He wiped the blood off his cheeks and sucked on his fingers as a loud thud disturbed the silence of the hospital. Daisuke was both terrified and sexually aroused at the sight. "Dai, sweetie, you can come in now." he smirked malevolently.  
Dai bit his lip and slowly turned the knob. Closing the door behind him, he shivered as tears flowed down his pink cheeks. "P-please...dont..."  
"I wont hurt you." he closed his eyes and licked his lips. The taste of blood was simply orgasmic. Ignoring Daisuke's cowardly whimpers, he turned around and solemnly walked down the hall. A doctor and a mental patient crossed his path. They were laying in a pile of eachother's blood before Daisuke's brain could register what he was seeing. Satoshi had turned into a completely different person. He went from overprotective companion calling him little pet names to a insatiable blood-thirsy monstrosity.  
The blood-stained commander turned to see that little Daisuke had peed in his pants. He scoffed at the expression of dismay on his face. "Go find a bathroom and clean yourself up." he said in a low tone.  
With that said, he walked over the ill-fated corpses before him and dissapeared behind a corner. Daisuke was panicking inside his mind. He went to bed peacefully every night, unknown to him that Satoshi was capable of this horror. He ran past the corpses and tried not to slip on the blood. His first priority was to do as Satoshi told him, in dread of the concequences.

"A-3, A-4,"Satoshi mumbled to himself as he looked at the number on each room. The voices were wailing and crying, knowing that their killer was just outside their cell walls. He walked up two floors before he found one room in particular. A familiar voice could be heard. He knew the child behind that door was just an orphan suffering from their loss. Besides his own boots hitting the floor, he heard something drop and scatter. He looked from away from cell C-26 to see a gasping psychotherapist. "What the f-"  
Satoshi grabbed him by his neck and held up. The human was powerless as he slowly suffocated him. He took out one gloved hand from his pocket and shoved it into the doctors chest, immediately pulling out his still-beating heart. The doctor made another breathless gasp,then let go of the hand around his neck. The body made a loud thud on the floor. The commander's bloodlust could be disregarded for now. The papers scattered on the floor caught his awareness. He rubbed his bloody hands over his coat to dry them somewhat, then picked up the papers.His eyes widened. It turned out he did know this child.(GUESS WHO!!)  
The paper read:  
"Patient: Ruko Sato  
Behavior: Aggressive, Suicidal behavior, violent tendencies torwards other children, distant and refusal to cooperate, severe hemophobia (fear of blood) and trypanophobia (fear of sharp objects), severe schizophrenia  
treatment of said patient: psychotherapy, consuption of anti-depressants  
therapist comments: Ruko claims she can communicate with vampires telepathically, see dead entities next to other children, and predict upcoming tragedy. This child is clearly dillusional and needs intense medical and physical therapy. Ruko also suffers from post-traumatic stress syndrome, and this disorder does not get as much attention as it requires."  
Satoshi dropped the paper and pulled the blood covered keys from out of his pocket. Sure enough, the commander entered the room to find a frantic and distraut Ruko imprisioned in a straight jacket. The voices also stopped. He found the culprit.

Daisuke ran across the hallways of the asylum, searching for Satoshi. He was wearing pants from a doctor Satoshi had slaughtered. It was hard to run in them seeing as they were more than 5 sizes too big. Daisuke stopped and cupped his mouth with his hands as he saw the corpse. Satoshi had to be somewhere near here.  
"Daisuke!"  
"Huh?" he looked around. "Who's calling me?"  
"Help me!"  
"What am I supposed to do if I cant help you?"  
"Run away!"  
"Where are you???" Daisuke darted head from side to side.  
"I don't want to die!!!" the voice screamed.  
Then it hit him. It was coming from C-26. He opened the cell to find Satoshi standing over Ruko with his hand wrapped around her neck.To his suprise, she was still alive. The blunette payed him no mind as he pulled out a syringe filled with blue liquid.He allowed tears to fall from his cheeks. The voices were driving him to the point of insanity. He had to end it, even if it meant killing Ruko.


	7. The Message

"Ruko..." he lifted the syringe and presented the needle tip to her. The girl began to tremble, sweat and hyperventilate. It was obvious she was having a panic attack. The voices stopped yet again, Satoshi now knew that her telepathic abilities would cease if she is distracted."Satoshi, please!!" Daisuke fell to his knees."Dont hurt her! She's just a little--"

"Quiet!" Satoshi made sure Ruko watched as he slashed himself with the needle. The sight of the blood only induced her phobic attack. She began twitching and shaking her head. "Get it away from me!!"

"Only if you promise to stop." he whispered. He seemed to like to take advantage of her phobias.

"Satoshi!!"

Ruko tried her best to avoid the overwhelming fear, she had to do this for a little while longer...

"I dont want to hurt you..." he tightened the grip on her neck,"But your mind play is getting tiresome." he noticed the voices started up again. Some cried for help, others said "Kill him!" and "Hurry!" and "Running out of time!"

While all this was happening, a nurse who was tending to a patient happened to stumble upon a dead therapist. She screamed and ran to the main office of the building, and to her horror, she found the dead woman at the front desk with her throat ripped out. The nurse went to a glass box on the wall, opened the case and slammed her hand on the button. Then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a 3-digit number.

"911, what is your emergency?"

The silence of the asylum gave it an even more grotesque appearance than the bodies who layed quietly in the halls. Daisuke looked through the window of the cell door. Suddenly all the alarms were going off. The halls flickered red now, indicating the emergency. All the cell doors in the building automatically locked themselves and the patients inside. Daisuke heard the door to Ruko's cell click shut and desperately rotated the door knob. The voices ceased. In just minutes, the sounds of approaching fire trucks and police cars joined the frantic alarms of the mental hospital. Satoshi was just astonished at the potential of this child. He turned to Ruko, looking at her in disbelief. "You clever girl..."

"Satoshi..." Daisuke whimpered. "What's happening?!"

The vampire inserted the needle into her neck, but did not inject the lethal substance.He jerked her off the bed and pulled her to her feet. "Stand up!" The terrified girl obeyed.

"Daisuke, get away from the door." Ruko was dragged to the entrance.

"Sato--"

"Shh...wait."

Saehara and Krad waited outside the building to overthrow the police force. It didnt take long for the cars to start pulling in the driveway.

"Damn kids." Krad groaned.

"I cannot believe this was a fucking setup." Saehara shook his head. "How could they come up with something that smart?"

"They know we can't abandon our leader." Krad turned to Sae,"I think this may very well be the beginning of the end."

The other two clan members killed as many policemen as they could in the crossfire, but some of them managed to slip from their grip and break into the building. Police and SWAT teams were swarming the hospital like roaches. "Let's move!" one of the officers ordered.

Daisuke almost peed in his pants again. He just knew he wasnt going to get out of this alive.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..." he held on to himself tight and closed his eyes.

"Stop being so silly," Satoshi whispered. The feet running over the floors of the hallways intensified as they advanced to cell C-26. Some SWAT members waited outside the cell for the alleged "gunman", others looked through the windows of other cells and assured the frightened children inside that it was going to be alright, when in truth they really didnt know.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" the swat member aimed a gun at the door, should the perpetrator be armed. All the doors unlocked, and nearby police officers and swat team members ordered children to stay inside their cells. The door to C-26 slowly opened, though no fire was exchanged due to the fact that this was a child hostage.

The commander emerged solemnly from the room. One policeman gasped as he appeared with one hand around her neck and another holding the inserted syringe firmly in its place. Daisuke was the last to come out, standing right behind Satoshi. Unbeknowest to him or Ruko, who thought the plan had worked, he had already concieved a counter-attack. A few moments of silence, then a "NOW!"

Immediately after, Satoshi removed the needle from her neck and pushed her to the side. Daisuke grabbed Ruko and fled from the gunfire. He ran down the steps as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran out the parking lot only to meet more police officers ordering him drop a weapon he did not have, and let the girl go. Daisuke could only hope for a miracle. Saehara was that miracle. He jumped infront of the police cars and disarmed them, killing some with their own weapons. Daisuke followed his orders and reluctantly let Ruko go. Running to the front of the building, he was relieved to find bushes he could hide under. He ducked whenever the rustles caught the attention of someone, and soon managed to get out of the premises. Daisuke thought of running away, but he didnt know his way home from the stabilization clinic. Krad ran out the front entrance, while Saehara joined him with Satoshi on his back. The commander was terribly wounded. They jumped into the trees and escaped the eyes of the witnesses. Dai saw this as a signal to run with them, but before he could Krad grabbed him and flew him from tree to tree.

Back at the cave, Satoshi was unconcious and in critical condition. Saehara took care of him, while Krad released himself of all responsibility and watched his dying commander with indifference. He hated taking orders anyway. _Good riddance_, he said to himself. Satoshi was damn lucky that Saehara was so loyal to him.

Harada Residence

Risa Harada slept somberly in her gloomy room until a voice awoke her.

"Risa..." the voice whispered.

"Yes?"

"I need you to get out of bed. This is important."

"Why?" she said sleepily.

She awoke to her short-haired, identical twin Riku. "You need to watch the news!! A bunch of SWAT members and police officers were just killed a few hours ago by the Vampires of Santa Cruz!"

Risa remembered the "vampires of Santa Cruz" was a nick-name recently coined by the press. She sat up from her bed. "WHAT??"

The sisters tried to beat eachother to the tv. Once they decided who won the race, they tuned in to the breaking news.

"Residents are caught in a city-wide panic as the alleged "Vampires of Santa Cruz" raided the Crisis Stabilization Hospital for Youth and ruthlessly killed more than 47 police and military personnel. The motive of the attack was unknown, but--"

Risa heard the voice again.

"Risa..."

Risa suddenly got up and walked away from the television. A confused Riku asked her where she was going, but got no reply. She grabbed the jacket on the loveseat, put it on and walked out the back door without shutting it. Still in her nightgown, the fog grazed her legs, telling her to follow it. Riku ran out to catch her sister, but only saw the stars in the night sky twinkling above the blanket of transparent mist in her backyard.

"RISA! RISA! WHERE ARE YOU?? RISAAAAAA!!!"

The maiden paid no mind to the voice that grew fainter as she walked away. The fog kept her in a sleep-like trance until finally, in what seemed like forever she reached the mouth of a cave brightly lit by candles.She came back to her senses and stared at the gaping hole infront of her.

"It almost looks like someone is...living there." she whispered to herself. She quietly approached the cave to get a better look, then took refuge behind a rock. "Someone DOES live in there!" she thought. Something clanked against something. It sounded like a chain hitting something soft. Blonde strands fell on her face. She looked up in suprise to find Krad with his winged earrings leaning over his cheeks, his foot on the top of the rock, peering at her with his gold orbs. "Who are you, girl?"

gasp

Lemon in next chappie. Just so you know. Please review.


	8. An Ultimate Price

(If it is possible, I would like to take credit as the first person to write out a Krad/Risa lemon/pairing.I feel so accomplished! )

Saehara couldnt wear his trenchcoat for a job like this, so he took it off and hung it on the bedpost. He looked at Satoshi, who was barely alive. The commander was enshrouded in blood and bleeding from every orifice the bullets rested in. He took a stool, a face mask, a metal bowl, and a tweezer. Placing the stool near the bed, he put on his face mask, placed the metal bowl on the bed, and grasped the tweezer. Then he took off Satoshi's hooded trench and threw it on the floor. What he did next disgusted Daisuke and made him turn away from the sight. One by one, he dug into the wounds with the tweezer and clutched the bullet. He pulled them out and dropped it in the metal bowl. Every few seconds another clank, then another. Daisuke didnt realize how much Satoshi put his own life on the line just to save him. He felt conscience-striken for ever thinking of running away. It was clear to him that the blunette was infatuated with him and would die for him if necessary.

Daisuke felt tears well up in his eyes."Sae...is he gonna be alright?"

Saehara stopped what he was doing to stare the concerned Daisuke. "I thought you hated him...I thought you wanted something like this to happen to Satoshi."

"N-no! Never! I dont hate him...I just hate the things he does to me."

"What kind of things does he do to you?" he said while resuming his work.

"Well...he's overprotective, hardly ever lets me go outside,always forgets to feed me, and he never lets me see my family. He gets mad when I even look at pictures of them."

"What else?" Saehara started to sound like a therapist.

"He tells me to shut up alot...and..and..." Daisuke's attention turned else where.

Saehara pulled out the bullets until he noticed Krad dragging someone into the cave. It was a girl with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and still in her night gown. Krad lost his patience with her and threw her to the ground. "Hey, Sae, I found a tresspasser!"

Saehara eyed the girl with an annoyed expression. "What's this human girl doing here? She's not suppossed to be here! She shouldn't even know this place exists!"

"How should I know??"

Daisuke's heart jumped as he started to recognize who this girl was. She attended school with him up until the day he was kidnapped.

"What do I do with the girl?"

Sae eyed her thoughtfully.He turned away from her and a pulled out a few more bullets until he came to a decision.

"Do what you will." Saehara said.

Satisfied with the answer, he grabbed Risa again, who started screaming to Daisuke for help.

"Please!! Help me!!" the only reason she thought Daisuke could be of any assistance was because she too recognized him from school. Judging by his appearance, he was still human. She also remembered his face from the news. He was the missing kid she saw so many times on the back of the milk carton.

"Please help me!!" she screamed.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and looked at her with equity. "Dont look at me, I cant help you."

It wasnt that he didnt care what happened to Risa, it was just the simple fact that he was alive and wanted to stay that way. Daisuke couldnt do much to save her from her fate anyway. Krad was 20 times stronger than him.As for the blonde vampire, things couldnt get any better.Usually the other members would make sure he couldnt have any fun. But tonight was going to be different. Satoshi was out cold, Saehara was occupied with trying to save him, and Daisuke didnt seem to care at all about the girl.

The sadistic blonde already made up his mind on what he was going to do. He carried her to the back of the cave, where he slept.

"No! Let me go!!" she pounded her fists on his back.

"Behave, child." he gently placed her on the bed and held her down. Then he opened a cabinet just above the bed to pull out bondage cuffs. "N-no!! Please!"

He took one of her arms, then handcuffed that one to the bedpost. Then he did the same to the other one.

"NOO!!" she screamed.

"Hush, hush."

"Stop it!!"

He pulled out some black tape from the cabinet above the bed and offered it to her. "Would you like me to close that mouth of yours for you?"

Risa only whimpered in reply.

"For tresspassing the territory beyond your limit, tonight you will lose the most precious thing you own next to your life..." he slid his hand under her nightgown and carressed her womanhood. "Your innocence."

She gasped and shook her head. "No!! Please dont!!"

Krad ingnored her pleas and ripped off the night gown from her body. She was only in panties and a bra now. He kissed her stomach gently as she pleaded for him to stop. Sliding off the panties, he kissed her warm womanhood, which made her try to close her legs.Tears slid down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do. No one was going to help her. She followed her incompetent instincts and shrieked again. Krad couldnt take the noise so he taped her mouth shut.

"Mmmmm!!!!" she cried in protest.

Getting back to his previous activity, he grabbed her thighs and positioned them over his shoulders. He gently licked her warmth. Muffled screams and the clanking of the chains on the bedpost were the only sounds in the bedchamber. After a minute or so of pleasuring her passed and Risa started to show signs that she was enjoying it. She stopped screaming, and would push her womanhood to Krad's welcoming mouth every now and again. His touches sent her into a euphoric state, so after while her virginity mean less and less to her. But all that was about to change as he started to undress himself. She caught sight of his member and immediately grew afraid. He was too big for someone her size. Risa couldnt even begin to imagine the pain. Plus, he was a full-grown man.Risa whimpered and started crying again. Krad almost seemed to feel sorry for her when he said this: "It shouldnt hurt all that much."

He leaned over her and unhooked her bra. His erect member was now rubbing against her womanhood. He threw the bra onto the floor and engaged in kissing her all over her neck and chest. He grasped her left breast and squeezed it. Risa just got through her period and her breasts were still sensitive. She released a muffled cry of pain.

Krad grasped his member and slowly inserted it in her womanhood. Risa just started to feel the first twinges of pain. He slid deeper into her, ripping her apart from the inside. Risa started crying out again, frantically trying to free herself. But her hands were firmly chained to the bedpost. Krad started thrusting deep inside her, losing himself in his own pleasure. It took a while for her accept the blonde invading her body because the pain was so great. She could feel her self bleeding profusely. The covers were getting stained with blood. "MMMM!!!"

He lifted up her thigh and picked up his pace.

"Your so tight..." he whispered in her ear. Screams turned into gasps and gasps turned into moans.It wasnt long before she was rocking her own hips against his hard manhood. Her breasts bounced to the rhythm. Krad decided that now was the time to take the tape off her mouth. He peeled it off to release a gasp from Risa.

"Ohhhh...mmmm..." she sighed.

He licked her neck, yearning for her blood.His blood lust only made him ram into her faster. But he wasnt satisfying her.

"Harder...!" the brunette beauty arched her back and lifted her legs higher.

Krad did as he was told. He remembered how he would swear to himself he would only take orders from Satoshi, but as he neared his climax he changed his mind.

"Aaah!!" Risa let out a final cry before she allowed herself an explosive release.

Krad came back to his senses in time to pull out before he came. He fell on top of her sweaty figure and breathed hard. He waited for the pleasure to die off, then got off of her and redressed himself. He looked over to the girl, the so-called tresspasser, who was knocked out cold. Her hands were still bound to the bedpost, but by her expression she didnt seem to care. He unlocked the cuffs and placed them back in the cabinet above the bed. He peered down at her for the last time that night.

"I think I'll keep you." he whispered.

He walked out of his dark bedchambers, content with himself. The sleeping beauty was now a woman.

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews. They mean alot to me. I think this lemon was a bit short though..


	9. The Angel Wing Tribe

The sun was awaking from its slumber.The cave was very quiet.Not that Satoshi minded. But some things were bothering him. Where is Saehara? he asked himself. He looked to his side to see a metal bowl half-full with bullets. Then it all came back to him. The voices, the asylum, the SWAT team...

"I cannot believe those children came up with a plan that elaborate."

Saehara was standing infront of him before he realized it. "Yeah, and you barely escaped with your life."

"Saehara..." Satoshi made a weak smile.

He returned one in reply."Oh...glad that your happy to see me, Commander."

The blunette blushed. "Why did you save me? You could've been free of me...you wouldnt have to take orders anymore..."

Saehara sat down on the stool beside the bed. "Forgive me for having a lingering respect for you. And where did you get the silly idea that I wanted you dead?"

Satoshi looked down in shame of himself."Somewhere between life and death...I could hear Krad's thoughts."

"What did he say?"

"He was basically saying to himself that he never liked me anyway...and everything that happened last night was a blessing in disguise."

Saehara's face turned red with anger. "When I see Krad I'm gonna punch him in the head!!"

Satoshi wanted to laugh, but his body was so weak from all the bleeding he gave up. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh yeah, that! I was in a meeting with a tribe from Los Angeles."

"You mean the Angel Wing Tribe?"

"Yeah. They want to meet with you concerning a strip of land that belongs to us. They want to use it for hunting ground."

"Oh really? Interesting."

"So...I give them the word tonight?"

"Yes, Love. Now get some sleep."

With that said, Saehara retreated to his own bedchambers until the night would call for them again. In contrast the day called for Daisuke, telling him that he needed to take a shower. He slowly stirred from his sleep and yawned. Daisuke got up from the couch and made his way to the waterfall upstairs. He glanced over at the sleeping Satoshi and the half-full bowl of bullets.

"He got hurt pretty bad.." he mumbled to himself.He finished his shower, and put on his clothes. The group didnt have much to offer him clothes-wise. They had their trenchcoats and they figured that was all they needed. On his second day at the cave, Satoshi gave him some clothes that belonged to him once.They were loose fitting, and actually kind of comfortable. Daisuke slipped on a torn black t-shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and silver necklace with a "D" carved in the middle. Litttle Dai hasnt worn sneakers in over 2 years. He was used to walking around with bare feet.He wrapped the towel around his neck and headed downstairs. When the vampires and the "children" slept, he would do the thankless job of doing Krad's chores. He swept the floor, emptied the fridge of rotting food (if there was any food in the fridge to begin with because Satoshi always forgot to feed Daisuke), cleaned the dishes, and wash the dirty clothes. The cave was so unkept that it took him all day. It really disgusted Daisuke that Krad could be so lazy. Imagine his bedroom, Dai giggled to himself. Speaking of his bedroom...what ever happened to that girl last night? Did he kill her? Daisuke thought of checking, but luckily he didnt have enough time to decide as Krad walked out of his bedchambers.

"Umm...Krad?"

"What is it, little one?" he said softly.

"What did you do with the...erm...trespasser?"

"I took her innocence as a punishment. But spared her, nonetheless."

"Oh..."

"Rejoice, Daisuke. Just as Saehara and Satoshi are my brothers, the girl is now your sister."

Daisuke never had a sibling before. And the fact that Risa was now trapped here just like he was made him feel better. "Please dont turn her into a vampire." he pleaded.

"Of course not." he smirked. Krad walked away to greet the night, while Saehara sleepily followed. Satoshi began to shake from his dormancy as well. Daisuke ran up to greet him. He hugged the unsuspecting commander, who gasped in reply.

"I'm so glad your alive, Master!" Normally, Dai just called Satoshi by his name, but since he was in frail condition, he decided to use a more respectful term.

"Daisuke...you were worried about me?"

"Mmhmm." he confirmed by carressing his cheek with his nose. "Thank you for saving me."

The blunette blushed once again. Usually the clan wasnt this nice to him."Your welcome, Dai."

"Hey, Sato! The Angel Wing Tribe is here!"

Satoshi immediately got off the bed to acknowledge the new visitors. He turned to Daisuke.

"Straighten up. Dont talk. Do as your told, when your told. And dont make eye contact. Do you understand?"

Daisuke bowed. "Yes, Master."

Four young men walked in, admiring the cave and the children on the ceilings.

"Nice place you got here." one of them commented.

"Thank you." Satoshi replied.

While Satoshi and the others conversed about their murderous affairs, Saehara set up the table while Krad dissapeared into his bedchambers again. The members of the Angel Wing Tribe sat down on their seats.Daisuke noticed something funny about their leader. He had his eyes completely fixed on Satoshi. He had violet eyes, purple hair and a mischevious grin on his face. His hair bangs were long like Krad's, and instead of wearing a trenchcoat that Daisuke was so used to, he wore a black motorcycle jacket with tight pants. Daisuke unknowingly disobeyed Satoshi by making eye contact with someone else. Satoshi turned his attention to the disobedient redhead and glared at him. Daisuke gasped and looked down. _Oh no! I hope he's not mad at me! _

The leader of the foreign tribe stared at Daisuke with interest, much to Satoshi's disgust.

_(I told you not to make eye contact!) _Satoshi screamed in Daisuke's mind.

(I_'m sorry!_ )he pleaded. _(Please dont hurt me.)_

Satoshi sighed in his mind. _(I'm not.)_

The commander ceased the mind talk as Krad brought out the girl he had with him last night. Satoshi's eyed widened.

"What's with all the humans? A peace offering or something?" the leader smirked. Krad and Satoshi eyed eachother like they were having a telepathic conversation, and looked away. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The blunette said.

"No prob." The leader smiled.

"Daisuke, uh..."

"Her name is Risa, Commander." Krad replied.

"Hmm. Alright, Daisuke, Risa, this is the leader of the Angel Wing Tribe. His name is Dark. His clan is from Los Angeles."

Krad shook the frightened Risa to get her to speak.She bowed and said,"H-hello, Mister Dark."

Daisuke took his cue and bowed as well,"Good Evening, Mister Dark."

"Heh, I like the hospitality here." he crossed his arms and smiled. "So, are you going to give them to me, or feed on them later, or what?"

"Actually, they live here."

Dark arched a brow. "You actually live with these humans?"

"Yes."

"So what do you keep them here for?"

"Risa and Daisuke are simply servants for Krad and myself." Satoshi narrowed his eyes and looked at the new girl, who gasped under his cold glare. "They do whatever is asked of them by their masters."

Dark stared at Daisuke again, who kept his eyes at the floor.

"Anywho...you own the territory where the fog surrounds the land?"

"Yes. My territory ends where the fog does."  
"This "strip of land" I mentioned to Saehara last night...is the boardwalk."

"You want the boardwalk?"

"Yes. I figured since you kill in the neighborhood and not anywhere else..."

"...Permission granted. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"If you can give me something equal in value." Satoshi crossed his arms."That is...if you have anything to give."

Dark frowned. He thought he might actually lose this agreement. "I'm sorry but...the only thing I could possibly offer is peace, and an alliance, should you ever find yourself in trouble with another tribe."

Satoshi thought for a moment. He looked at Krad, Risa, Saehara, and Daisuke. "Bring a gift for each of my siblings and the boardwalk is yours."

"Really? Just gifts? That's all?" he lit up.

"Yes."

"Alright! Nice doin' business with ya." he smiled at Satoshi, then at Daisuke. He snapped his fingers and took his leave as his brethren followed. "We'll have your gifts by tommorrow night." with that, they dissapeared from the premises. Satoshi immediately looked at Daisuke and glared. "You disobeyed me."

He bowed again. "I'm really sorry! It wasnt anything against you."

"That's not the point. I told you to avoid eye contact for a reason.Now Dark is interested in you."

"Huh?" he tensed. "Your not gonna give me to Dark are you??"

"Dont be foolish!!" Satoshi yelled.

Daisuke whimpered and hid behind Krad, who rolled his eyes. Risa twinged when Krad tightened his grip on her. Satoshi sighed. "What's the story on that girl?"

"Eh...I caught her on our property, so I took her to my lair."

"Let me guess. Your keeping her, right?"

"May I?She'll be quiet and obedient, and she'll serve as a great playmate for Daisuke."

Satoshi looked at the girl. "Fine. But do not let them sleep together."

"Oh I wouldnt worry about that." Krad smirked seductively and rubbed Risa's shoulder, which made her want to gag.

Later on that night, Daisuke layed on the couch, and he couldnt think of anything else but Risa. He had to do so much with her. He had to explain to her how everything works here, and most importantly...crush her hopes of running away. She was in Krad's room right now, and who knows what he's doing to her right now. He didnt feel tired, so he glanced at Satoshi's bed. He was thinking of asking him if he could sleep there from now on, but he would probably say no. He stared into the darkness for a moment until a realized someone was sitting on the bed. He sat up to get a better look. The light reflected white on the figure's hair. "Oh, It's just Sato." he whispered to himself.

The blunette seemed to be talking to himself for a while. The words were incoherent, until the commander set down a picture frame on the stool. Before standing up to leave into the night he said, "Goodnight, My Eternal Angel."


	10. Dark Gift

I really appreciate the reviews. Im so glad that people like my work: )

Saehara came to his dark home tired and covered in his victim's blood. Murder really took it out of him. As he wearily walked to to his bed, Daisuke was standing near Satoshi's dresser drawer. This suprised him.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

Daisuke held his arm and looked down. "Satoshi was talking to himself last night."

Saehara gave him a confused expression, and thought for a moment. "Oh, right. He does that on occassion."

"On occasion?"

"Yeah. Poor thing...he's still suffering." Saehara whispered to himself.

"Why is Satoshi suffering?"

Saehara simply stared and didn't answer.

Daisuke looked to his side and solemnly stared at a picture of a beautiful woman. The alluring youth had curvaceous, bouncy curls that shared the color of the sea, just like Satoshi. She looked like a living porcelain doll, her cheeks and lips a flushed pink. Her smile told him that she was once happy, but since she was not here with them something must have cut her life short. The picture made her seem still alive somewhere. _Did Satoshi leave her?_

"I heard Satoshi call this woman his 'Eternal Angel'."

"Yeah. That's what he calls his mother."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "This woman is his...mom??"

Saehara nodded.

"Did she die of old age?"

"No. She was murdered."

"By who?"

"No one knows. Not even Satoshi. The only thing we know is that the guy who did it was a vampire."

Daisuke really wasnt suprised. Everyone was getting done in by vampires these days.

"Why?"

"I dont know. Satoshi never told anyone why. There were rumors that the vampire who killed his mother knew her personally, but he wouldnt be able to confirm it. He forced himself to forget it a long time ago."

Saehara glanced back. "Shh! He's coming!"

Daisuke wanted to pretend to do something productive, but he was in too much of a panic to do anything. He jumped on his couch and tried to go back to sleep. Satoshi entered the cave slower than usual. He seemed really out of it. Clutching the picture frame his hand, he opened the dresser drawer where the picture was sitting and carefully placed it inside. He covered it with white cloth and slowly closed the drawer. He then looked over to Daisuke.

"Dai, I know your not asleep."

The redhead tensed. Busted. He might as well get off the couch. He looked back at his commander, and decided not to bring up his mother. They studied the expressions on their faces, trying to figure out what the other was doing before they caught eachother's attention. Krad was the last to come home from a night's murder spree, and the first to give orders.

"Daisuke, go wake Risa for a morning shower." said Krad.

Satoshi nodded his head, telling him to follow Krad's orders. Daisuke ran into the dusty, dark bedchambers were Risa lay. He pulled back the crimson curtains and studied the interior. He had never been here before, it was like he was still exploring the cave for the first time. There was dolls on the shelves, drawers, and along the bed.Clocks and children's toys were everywhere. A pink blanket covered what seemed like the shape of a television, and there was a bear sitting on top of it. The bear reminded him of a present a woman would get for her newborn baby.It was hard to believe Krad slept here. It looked like a little girl's room. His eyes caught sight of the bed.

There was Risa, already awake,completely stripped naked and tied to the bed with bondage cuffs. Daisuke squealed. He had never seen a naked girl before.And he couldnt imagine what she went through last night in the hands of that masochistic and sadist blonde. He now noticed that Krad had an interest in bondage. Besides the dolls and other children's toys scattered around the area, he noticed torture devices and more cuffs in the corner. Krad's room looked like the playground of a psychotic child.This made him feel glad Satoshi was here to protect him from this horror.

"Risa!" He ran to her and frantically opened the cabinet above the bed and retreived the keys. He immediately freed her as she rubbed her sore wrists and whimpered.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. _What a stupid question to ask_, he thought to himself.

"What do you mean??? He's a psychopath!! Tell me how to get out of--"

Daisuke covered her mouth. "Shh! Krad'll hear you!"

He let go of her mouth and searched Krad's room for for something she could wear. His eyes caught some white ruffles sticking out a dresser. He pulled it out to stare at a white dress with pink lace. There were coins hanging from the beaded fringes at the bottom of the dress. Perfect!

"Put this on."

Risa was too scared to move, so he helped her get her dress on, all the while trying to hide his growing erection. She was beautiful nude. Her breasts were of adequate size, not too big and not too small, and her legs smooth and long. Her scent was sweetly feminine, as he moved her hair to the side to lace up the back of the dress, the strands were soft and sleek.

Risa whispered. "Please, run away with me! We can get out of this freakhouse together!!"

Daisuke groaned and led her out of Krad's bedchambers. He already knew that fleeing was futile. There was no way she was going to get past Krad and Satoshi, even with his help. He turned to her before they left the darkness of the bedchambers.

"You really should stop trying to run away. If you keep on doing that, you'll just spend your nights handcuffed to the bed."

"I just want to go home..." she sobbed.

"Shh." he led her out and tried to keep a straight face as Krad eyed them.

He walked past him as Risa cringed when Satoshi's eyes met her own.They trotted up the steps to the 'bathroom' as Daisuke called it. While they were bathing themselves at the water fall, he made sure to tell her everything.How he got there, why they were there, when and how to talk to the clan members and how to stay alive.It was difficult and frustrating trying to calm Risa down. But he had to sympathize with her, because he was the same way once.

They took a shower together, but it wasnt like the peaceful one he usually had alone in the morning. She was frantic and scared for her life.Daisuke handed Risa a towel and started drying his own spikey hair causing it to frizz.Risa took her towel and retreated into a corner, soaking wet and sobbing with her hands on her face. It was no use trying to confort her, she would have to come to terms with this ordeal on her own, just like he did.

"Risa..." he sighed and frowned at her remorseful state.

Satoshi made his way up the stairs with a pile of clothes in his hands. He peered over to Daisuke, who by now was used to Satoshi seeing him naked. In fact, he wasnt ashamed of being naked in front of Krad or Saehara either. He had gotten so accustomed to them seeing him like this.

Satoshi seemed to be so mezmerized at the sight of the redhead's naked body he forgot what he was doing. He snapped back when he remembered.

"The new girl needs them, right?" looking to Daisuke for confirmation.

"Yeah." he scrubbed his head with the towel. Satoshi walked over to her, bended down and set his arm on her shoulder. Risa flinched and closed her eyes in the fear that he was going to hurt her. He put his finger to her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Dont be afraid to look at me."

She gasped and closed her eyes again.

"If there's anyone to fear, it should be Krad. He's your keeper, not me."

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into the commander's icy blue ones. He didnt take his eyes off hers as he put the clothes in her arms.

"Please...I wanna go home...let me go..." Risa pleaded.

"You need to take that issue up with Krad."

His eyes trailed down her naked body. Simply on impulse, he grabbed her left breast and squeezed it softly. He lowered his face to her chest and kissed her nipple. Risa gasped in reply.

"Mmm..." she groaned.

He took his attention off her bosom. "Anyway, do what your told, and you should be fine."

With that said, he walked back down the stairs.

Risa gasped and clutched her own breasts. "He...he...felt me up!"

Daisuke struggled to supress a giggle. He didnt want to wake the slumbering vampires downstairs.

To Satoshi, who peacefully slept in the land of death, nothing around him dared to make a sound. Everything was silent until his own image appeared before his eyes. He was not wearing his trenchcoat. He wore a school uniform, and had a smile on his face. The other Satoshi was not smiling to himself. Other figures began to appear. He felt his stomach want to drop. The first figure began to reveal itself.

_Supressed memories_, he said to himself.It was a beautiful woman with lucious curly blue locks. She smiled at her son, her fingers intwined behind her back. The other figure began to appear from the darkness. It was his father, who looked nothing like him. He had pitch black hair and a mustache. He smiled at his family, who returned the gesture. But suddenly glass shattered from behind them. His mother looked behind her and screamed, though no sound came from her mouth. His dreams were always silent.

The father stepped infront of her. The concequence to the failed attempt to save her came swiftly. He was delivered unto the hands of death before Satoshi's brain could interperet the situation.Satoshi was covered in his fathers blood. The fast demon that slaughtered his father was covered in blackness.Satoshi could only remember him as a dark, murderous shadow with no shape. The faceless figure grabbed his mother by the neck. She tried desperately to fight him off, but the monster was too strong. The only thing that could be seen of the murderer was his white fangs that sunk themselves into his mother's neck.

Having been drained of all her blood, she closed her eyes and died. She fell slowly, for the nightmare had only begun. The other Satoshi in the school uniform looked at all the doors and windows.They had boards all over them. He had no idea how they got there without notice. He ran up to the only possible santuary of hope, his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

The murderer instantly punched a hole in the door, forcing Satoshi backwards. He scrambled to his feet and glanced at the window. It was then that Satoshi realized that the whole house had been firmly locked and barricaded prior to the attack. Everything was pre-concieved, and his family walked right into the trap. He grabbed two candles next to his bedside and smashed them on the floor. The fire consumed everything in his room in a matter of seconds. He sat back on his bed and crawled into a fetal postition.

Whether it be by the monster braking his door apart or the raging fire, he was going to die anyway. Before the fire could touch his feet the hooded demon invaded his room. The fumes from the smoke and flames were suffocating him, and he welcomed it like an embrace from his beloved mother, his Eternal Angel. The blood-thirsy beast was not satisfied with himself just yet. He grabbed the already half-dead boy and sank his teeth into his neck.

After this hours of silence. He wasnt dreaming anymore, but still in a coma-like state. Then another scene. He saw himself laying down, then suddenly waking up on the street outside his house. The rain didnt do an exellent job of washing the blood off his clothes. He saw the red trucks, sending even more water down on the ill-fated house.The firemen did all they could. As he looked at the desolate ruins of his home there were tears in his eyes.

Satoshi woke up grasping his shirt. He breathed hard, trying to get ahold of himself. Unknown to Daisuke or the rest of the group, this dream was the only dream he's been having since the fateful night he was born to the Damned. He massaged his temples, frustrated with himself for having to suffer everyday with this recurring dream.

Daisuke and company were bored yet excited, waiting for their presents. Risa and Daisuke watched tv, Krad and Satoshi cleaned up around the cave, and Saehara waited at the entrance.

In a matter of minutes after sundown, Saehara's voice echoed through the cave. "Satoshi! The tribe's here!"

The blunette looked up from what he was doing to greet Dark and his group. He approached them dusting his hands off. "My, what a pleasant suprise."

"Hey, Satoshi." Dark looked at him seductively. The commander tried to hide the feeling of repulse.

"I've got your gifts." he smiled.

The group spread out to present their gifts. One vampire approached Daisuke and Risa.The girl hid behind the redhead of course. The vampire chuckled and handed them clothes. Another vampire came to Krad, holding clothing also.

"Hello, Serafaim." said Krad.

"Greetings, Krad."

But there was something odd about his gift. He presented it to Krad and gave him a warm smile.

"These are...clothing...for a girl." Krad looked at his prize in bewilderment.

Seraphaim looked at his present. "Ah yes, there wasnt much I can give, in truth, but I happened to come across a vampire who told me you had a daughter."

Dark gasped and everyone fell silent. Even Krad didnt say anything.

Serafaim frowned. "I'm terribly sorry. Have I mentioned something I shouldn't have?"

Krad gazed at him for a moment, then narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Thank you." he accepted his gift and dissapeared into his room. Daisuke immediately became worried.

_What is with him?_ he thought.

Dark took his cue and snatched something out of his pocket and handed it to Satoshi. The commander opened his hands and gaped at his present.

"Do you like it?"

He looked up at Dark with astonishment. "Where did you...?"his voice shook with each of his words.

"Alright, this is getting wierd." said Daisuke.

"A few years ago, I used to live in Santa Cruz before I moved to Los Angeles. This one night I was walking around, just enjoying myself, when all of sudden I smelled smoke. I followed the scent and it brought me to the charred ruins of some house. I was searching in the dust for something valuable and I came upon that."

Satoshi's eyes almost turned to the size of dinner plates. _Whatever Dark gave him must be really important_, thought the confused redhead. Dark snapped his fingers and left without another word to the commander.Saehara approached him and shook his shoulders.

"Are you alright?? Satoshi!"

Satoshi allowed himself to cry for the first time in two years. He opened his hands to reveal a golden necklace with angel wings. The wings were embedded in diamonds, making it extremely expensive and valuable.

"I thought...I lost this...in the fire." he said with teary eyes.

(Please review.More lemons along the way.Shh! Don't tell!)


	11. Unintended Fraternization

The moon graced the purple haze that was the sky. The fluttering bat wings could be heard amongst the leaves blowing away from the withered trees. As usual the mouth of the cave was lit with candles across the opening, saying to the outsiders that someone was home.

It's been two months since Dark had given him the necklace.Many things had changed in those two months. Ever since then the Angel Wing Tribe and Satoshi's clan, called the Black Tribe, were friendly to eachother and socialized with one another quite frequently.

As for the new arrival, Risa, she started to adapt to her new sorroundings much quicker than Daisuke did. Both of them stopped crying over homesickness. Krad had changed dramatically as well. No longer as sadistic as he used to be, he started to keep to himself more often, just like Satoshi. They started to funtion like a normal disfunctional family.

The redhead thought silently about all these changes as he looked at his watch. It read 4:03. Risa was fast asleep, and Saehara and Krad were out feeding without Satoshi. This really bothered Daisuke, because in these two months the blunette was not quite himself. Worrying about his behavior kept Daisuke up all night.

Satoshi sat on the top of the steps, observing the angel wing necklace Dark gave him. The waterfall behind him seemed to comfort him somewhat in the ordeal. He had so many questions, but no one to ask them to. All the memories came flooding back. Things he didnt want to remember. Things he forced himself to forget a long time ago. He didnt want to revisit this subject, but the subject wanted to visit him.

"Um...Satoshi...is something wrong?"

He looked up to see Daisuke kneeling before him, waiting for an answer.He acknowledged he heard him by tossing his head to the side. His silver-blue bangs followed the sway of his head, hiding his eyes. Daisuke sat next to him, but kept his distance. His master was visibly upset about his gift.

"You didnt like what Dark gave you?" he asked softly.

He pulled out the picture frame from his pocket. Daisuke stared in suprise. He was just going to bring her up.

"This is My Eternal Angel." he handed the photo to Daisuke. It was then Daisuke noticed that the same necklace Satoshi held in his hand was being worn by the woman in the picture.

"That was your mother's?" The redhead inquired.

Satoshi glanced at the necklace and nodded. He took the frame away from him and stored it in his pocket again.

"It all happened so fast. The thing that pains me the most..is that I dont know why." he breathed in a lung full of air to prepare himself."...We just came home from a walk.She loved to walk...I always thought it was an annoying trait of hers, but now I find myself doing things she used to do, saying things she used to say to me."

He squeezed his hands together. "The necklace she wore in the photo...my mother loved it so much...sometimes I thought she loved it more than me.She used to tell me that it could protect you from evil forces. I never thought much about it until after she died. I realized the day we were attacked..she wasnt wearing her necklace."

Daisuke let out a small gasp.

"We were all sitting in the kitchen, talking about something I couldnt remember...and then there was the sound of breaking glass coming from the back door. None of us were prepared for it at the time.All we could see was something black drifting torwards us. To this day I still cant make out the face. It just appears to me as an abyss.It killed my parents right before my eyes." he sighed and put a hand to his head.

" All the doors and windows were barricaded.I ran into my room and locked the door before it could come in.I pulled back my curtains to try and escape out the window, but it was boarded up. By then the murderer was already pounding his fists through the door, so I decided that it would be easier to commit suicide before he got to me. So I knocked over the candles by my bedside and set my room on fire."

"But your alive now." he set an arm on his shoulder to try and confort him. Satoshi placed his hand over his and gazed into his eyes.

"Actually, I'm technically dead, being a vampire and all." Satoshi replied.

"Oh. So what happened after you set your room on fire?"

"I waited to die. Hours later I woke up to the sound of sirens. Somehow I had found myself laying on the foggy street outside my home. It was completely abolished, there was almost nothing left. I was confused, scared, shocked and wasnt thinking straight.I didnt know where I was going or how I got there, but when the fog cleared I was staring at the mouth of this cave."

_It's all coming together now_, Daisuke thought.

Satoshi stood up and put on the necklace. He grasped it between his fingers and kissed it. It reminded Daisuke of how a Catholic would kiss their crucifix. Satoshi then reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe filled with an unfamiliar substance. He then trotted downstairs without saying another word to Daisuke. Daisuke followed after him and watched as Satoshi took a strip of cloth from his drawer and tied it firmly around his arm and put the end in his mouth to secure it.Daisuke gasped.

"Satoshi!! What are you doing??!!" he cried.

The commander let the cloth fall out of his mouth and gave him an emotionless stare. "What does it look like?"

He could only stare in horror as Satoshi put the cloth back in his mouth and squeezed his arm until the veins were visible. He then inserted the syringe into his arm. He threw the empty syringe in the silver bowl by his bedside. A line of blood dripped down his arm, so he wrapped around it with the cloth to stop the bleeding.

"W-what...is that?" Daisuke pointed to the syringe.

Satoshi rudely ignored him and walked out of the cave. The Commander just happened to walk by Saehara, who was returning early from the night's kill. Saehara had seen everything, yet he did not respond.

"What did he just do??" Daisuke pointed to the mouth of the cave where Satoshi exited.

Saehara sighed. "He was just trying to make himself feel better. He gets really upset when he talks about his family."

"Trying to make himself feel better??? By using whatever he injected in his arm??!!"

"The liquid in the syringe was heroine, Daisuke." Saehara corrected him. Daisuke and Saehara proceeded to argue back and forth about this issue.

"It's helped him get through a lot of stress. If vampires are stressed, they lose their will to drink." he reasoned.

"It could cost him his life!! Dont you care about that??" Daisuke yelled.

"Drugs dont have the same effects on vampires as they do humans. Humans are very frail and die easily. A mere drug could never kill a vampire, no matter how extended the usage."

Daisuke dispised the way Saehara was talking to him. Usually he wouldnt bother to use that kind of language. He spoke like every other teenager. But when Saehara was engaged in verbal conflict he always changed his speech.

"He's still using drugs! That's not right!"

"We go out every night to slaughter people in their own homes and you never objected to that." said Saehara.

"That's because Satoshi said it was the need to feed!" even the redhead knew he was losing this argument quickly.

"Oh...so your saying that its alright to kill humans, but its not alright to do drugs?"

"I'm not saying that!!" Daisuke stomped his foot on the ground.

"But you _just _said that it was "the need to feed". Your trying to justify murder and condemn drug use. You contradict your own morals."

"What do _you_ care about morals?!" he snapped.

"I dont. When your a vampire, you have no need for them."

Daisuke stood silent for a moment, then tilted his head and frowned."How long has he been using heroine?"

Saehara took a deep breath. "He's been addicted ever since his family died."

In a state of euphoria, Satoshi would normally just sit by a tree and think about good times he had with his family or something he might've been looking forward to at the time. He tried not to feel bad when he walked away from Daisuke. It was rare for him to just ignore someone, but he hated when people questioned his drug use.

He closed his eyes and let the warm breeze dance around his body. He knew this wouldnt last long, so he had to enjoy it while it did. A few minutes passed and the sky was already making the transition to a light pink color, which was a warning sign of impending death. While his eyes were closed he heard the faint sound of leaves braking on the ground under someone's feet. He opened his blue eyes half way to see what was coming torwards him.

A black figure slowly approached, and upon futher inspection, he realized it was Dark. The leader of the Angel Wing Tribe gave him the same smirk he usually greeted him with.

"Hello, Commander."

"Dark..."he said sluggishly. "You usually have Saehara...notify me when...your going to visit."

Dark raised a brow as his smile grew even wider. "Are you high on something?"

"Why do you ask?" Satoshi whispered.

"Well for one thing you look tired and out of it." Dark chuckled.

"Mm." Satoshi agreed.

"So you are?" Dark took wide strides torwards him to see if Satoshi would guard himself. Satoshi stood there eyeing him emotionlessly.

"Are you going to do something?" The blunette tilted his head curiously.

Dark advanced to him and grabbed him possessively. His lips met his in an unexpected kiss. Satoshi was too stoned to defend himself. Dark took his lips off the Commander's and rested his head on the crook of his neck.

"What...are you...doing?" Satoshi asked.

"What does it look like?" Dark sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Ahh..."

Dark started to remove Satoshi's trenchcoat. Satoshi weakly held on to his coat, hating that he put himself in this vunerable position and not anyone else.

"Did you like that? I know you did." Dark seductively slid a finger across the blunette's cheek and then attempted to steal another kiss. Satoshi was ready for this one and pursed his lips shut.

Dark responded with annoyance. "Oh, common, when's the last time you've been kissed anyway?"

"That is...none of your...concern." the drug made it difficult to speak.

Dark pushed him against the tree and forcefully ripped off his trenchcoat.

"Dark-! What are you-" Dark stole his second kiss before he could finish the sentence. Dark licked his lips, trying to probe into his mouth.

"Mmm..." Satoshi wasnt supressing his moans too well. After a while he gave up and let Dark's toungue explore his mouth. Satoshi was growing excited. Dark took notice of the bulge in his pants and smiled. "So you do like this."

"No I dont!" Satoshi shook his head and tried to close his legs.

"I think you need some attention." Dark pried his legs open and started to unbutton his pants.

"Get off of me!" Satoshi spat.

Dark pinned him to the ground.

"Not until I'm finished." his voice was dangerously low.He resumed his activity and pulled his pants to his knees.

"What are you doing??" The blunette cried in panic.

Being high was the not the best of states to be in, especially when Dark was going to have his way with him.

"Ohhh..." he arched his back as Dark took his hard length in his mouth. A few hard sucks was all it took to keep him begging for more.

"D-dark...uhhh...harder..." he clutched his violet hair and bucked his hips. Dark pushed his hips down, making Satoshi cry out for being deprived of movement. The feeling of his warm mouth on his erection was amazing and only induced the high. He could feel himself reaching his climax as Dark bobbed his head up and down.

"Mmmm...Dark...I-I'm gonna..."

The violet-haired beauty took his mouth off and allowed Satoshi to release all over his face. Satoshi made a final cry of pleasure. Dark took a white cloth out of his jacket and cleaned him up, then helped him to his feet. He wiped the commander's seed of his face.

"You taste sweet." Dark commented.

Satoshi held himself in disbelief. "I cant believe you did that to me."

Dark payed him no mind and dissapeared into mist. Satoshi struggled to stand, and when he could manage his balance, he clumsily walked away, shamed and embarrassed. He had _actually _let Dark do that to him? He must've been in a daze, because he didnt see Krad eye him suspiciously. The blonde narrowed his eyes and made an evil smile.

"I smell an unfamiliar scent on your lower region." he jeered.

Satoshi stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you going on about now?" the high had faded and already he was irritated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me, how did this fortunate lover of yours manage to seduce you?" asked Krad.

It was obvious Krad was mocking him. He already knew the answer, but hearing it was even better. Satoshi decided to humor him, and responded with a mischevious smile.

"Jealous?"

Before Krad dissapeared into the darkness, he said. "Dark is quite seductive, hm?"

A/N: I Hope you enjoyed.I hope Satoshi's drug use didn't disturb you too much.I had the idea for a while now, and I was debating whether or not I should put it down on paper.I finally decided and just wrote it down.I think the scene between Dark and Satoshi might very well be the most perverted thing I've written yet..but ohwell.It's amazing how different this story is compared to my other ones.''Eternity and a Day'' alone is the darkest fic I've written, and I don't think I'll write another one like this.


	12. Unfaithful

A/N: My original character Ruko will be coming into the story real soon. Also, I think I really messed up when I put drug use in the story. But its an idea I've had about Satoshi since before I even decided to write it. )

_A Week Later..._

The sunlight could not probe the cave, and this was why Satoshi chose this as his haven.Somewhere in the darkness he could hear little Daisuke trotting about, gathering his belongings for a morning shower. Satoshi layed in bed, looking up at the sleeping children when he should really be asleep. But it was a certain Dark that would not allow him rest. He thought of the pink sky giving its warning that he should not be careless, because the sun would come for him like a theif in the night and reduce him to ashes. He was going to heed that warning, had Dark not introduced himself. He remembered what it was like to have his member his mouth, and the memory made him shiver with pleasure.

He cursed to himself, frustrated that Dark could captivate his mind so effortlessly.He took his thoughts off of his intimate memories and heard Daisuke's small tapping up the steps. The adorable redhead once asked him if they were boyfreinds. Satoshi never replied, but their relationship was played out as such. Then his thoughts shifted to the Angel Wing Tribe leader, the mischevious, seductive Dark.

_Poor Daisuke...he would be heartbroken should he ever find out what happened between us. He must never know. _With those last thoughts he drifted off to await the night.

_Night Time..._

Krad emerged from his bedchambers and yawned, exposing his white fangs. He messed with his hair a little, forming golden curls around his fingers.His golden orbs traveled across the cave, setting on Risa and Daisuke, who were sitting next to eachother near the television, talking about something.He peered off at Saehara from afar, who was standing at the mouth of the cave. Saehara shook his head and walked into the cave. Their eyes met, saying that yet again their commander has left them.Krad approached Saehara and yawned again.

"So, Satoshi has left without us yet again." Krad said groggily.

Saehara sighed and looked at the floor. "This is like the hundreth time he hasnt gone hunting with us."

"I know why he is acting so strangely. You shouldn't be worried, he'll snap out of it on his own in due time." Krad smirked to annoy Saehara, who hated that the blonde knew more than him.

"Alright, Goldie Locks, spill." he crossed his arms and glared.

"What is there to tell when I am sworn to secrecy?" Krad put a hand to his chest to pledge his loyalty to his Commander.

Saehara arched a brow, "You mean...Satoshi told you not to tell?"

"In his own way, yes." The blonde chuckled. "Did he tell you anything before he left?"

"Yeah, actually. He told me he's on his way to Los Angeles and that to just feed without him for one more night." said Saehara with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Hmm." Krad nodded and pondered the reason.

All the while this was happening, Daisuke was caught in a stimulating conversation with Risa.

"So..how did it feel?" Daisuke whispered.

Risa put a strand of her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Well...it hurt alot, and I bled a little bit. But after that it felt...really good."

Daisuke, who was very inexperienced and illiterate when the subject of sex was present, decided it would be better to ask Risa about the birds and the bees rather than risk an embarrassing moment with Satoshi.

"What did he do to you?" Daisuke blushed with every question.

"He um...grabbed me here, and squeezed it." she put her hand to her left breast and squeezed it for a demonstration. Daisuke turned almost as red as his hair and whimpered.

"And then he...started...thrusting faster."

Daisuke could feel an inevitable erection begging to reveal itself, so he grabbed his jacket and secured it around his waist.

"Daisuke, Risa." Krad almost shouted from his distance."I'm going out to feed, so Saehara will stay by to watch you."

Risa and Daisuke nodded in reply, and continued their innappropriate conversation while Saehara walked to the mouth of the cave to wait there. Krad would go to the annual carnival and decieve some unlucky soul, and when all that was done he would return to the cave and let Saehara go.

Daisuke gazed into Risa's brown eyes, then his red orbs traveled down to her breasts, those perfect breasts.

_In Los Angeles..._

To Satoshi, this place was anything but familiar. He walked through the streets and blended in with the crowd, like the perfect deciever he was. People from the streets of Los Angeles did not know him, or his unspeakable crimes in Santa Cruz. This enabled him to walk about free from the fear of getting caught.

The Angel Wing Tribe did not live in a cave as his group did, but in an old, abandoned church near the end of town. He whistled to himself in an attempt to ingnore his sore legs and to soothe his impatience. All the walking was murder on his body. The price of being kind was higher than he thought. Finally he was there, looking up at the church and admiring it's gothic grandeur. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked up the steps. Every part of him was burning with exhaustion. He lifted his tired arm up to reach for the door knob, but it opened before he could touch it. His ice blue eyes met the violet orbs of Dark once again. The tribe leader was shirtless, and his bare chest begged Satoshi to stare. He fought the urge to trace his fingers down his chest and head south right then and there.

"Hey, you didnt tell me ahead of time you wanted to see me." said Dark.

"I was just trying to be considerate of Saehara and not force him to go to Los Angeles by foot."

"Generous of you." He smiled and narrowed his violet eyes.

"May I come in?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh Commander, you remembered your manners." Dark teased.

Satoshi was far too fatigued to be in the mood for jokes, and Dark could see this.

"Come on in."

The inside of the chuch was not as desolate as its exterior. It was well kept, as oppossed to the cave, which Daisuke cleaned everyday only for it to get dirty again on account of Krad's negligence of his chores. Vampires from the tribe and others he hadnt seen before were there, drinking blood out of wine bottles and and laughing with the whores beside them.Some played poker, others flirted with the whores, and then some would glance at Satoshi every now and then to comment the handsome new arrival. This provoked questions from the Commander.

"You let your clan fraternize with prostitutes?" asked Satoshi.

"Eh, I'm not a big fan of the sluts either, but they dont bother me." Dark replied, and asked a fellow vampire to get him some "wine", and the vampire gave him a full bottle.Dark presented it to Satoshi, gripping the bottle tightly. "It's still warm. Drink up."

Satoshi fought the urge to grab the bottle and drink hungrily.He accepted and popped the cap off, his eyes not leaving the guests of the chapel. Satoshi wouldnt be able to tell that there were prostitutes present if not for the fact that the women walked around displaying themselves without shirts. Some of them wore jeans only, others wore long gypsy skirts. Either way, they were all topless. This both intrigued and disgusted Satoshi.

"So, what business do you have being here?" Dark sat down on one of the aisles and and drank his bottle of blood.

"I wanted to talk with you concerning an incident that happened a week ago." Satoshi whispered, staring at the whole in the wine bottle and the blood swirling in the bottom.

Dark gave him a quizzical look, seeming as he's done plently of things a week ago.Satoshi sighed, he'd have to be blunt.

"Dark, I'm talking about what happened...the last time we met."

"Oh...I see. Our little moment. Too bad I didnt get to go all the way." Dark smiled.

Satoshi struggled to ignore his comment. "This must be kept secret...from Daisuke, and everyone else."

Dark shook his wine bottle and thought for a moment. "Isnt that the human boy you introduced me to?"

Satoshi nodded.

"Why would you need to keep this from him? I see everyone else, but that slave?"

"Actually, I lied about that. He's my boyfreind."

Dark gasped. "You lied? So you mean...your having sex with that human?"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "I never said anything about intercourse."

"Sato, you know that human boy cant please you like me--" Dark started.

"Dark," Satoshi said sternly."I do not like you in that way."

The confused leader stared at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I cannot be in a relationship with you. I'm taking back the boardwalk, and the deal is over." said Satoshi plainly.

Satoshi thanked him for the bottle of blood and turned to leave.

"So this human has your heart then?" Dark stood up, catching the unwanted attention of the whores and fellow vampires. Everything went silent. Satoshi could feel his stomach knotting. Why did he have to say that now, with all these vampires present?

He walked to the doors of the chapel and opened it. He turned to face Dark, whose anger was very alive in his features. Satoshi took that as a sign that they were no longer friends.

"This alliance is at an end." he said, and left.

_Back At The Cave..._

Daisuke and Risa were at the waterfall now, away from Saehara, who did not care where they went, so long as it wasnt outside the cave. Daisuke stared at Risa's chest feverishly.

"Are you sure I can? I can...touch them?" he asked nervously.

Risa blushed and nodded as she unhooked her bra and let it hang around her waist. Daisuke's pants were unbearably tight by now, and he could only think of what her breasts might feel like. He reached out for them and squeezed. Risa moaned and tilted her head back. He brought his mouth to her left breast and lapped her bare nipple, earning another moan from Risa. They were so soft and warm. As he sucked on her his pants were even tighter at the thought of doing this again sometime.

She layed down on the wet floor and writhed under him as he squeezed harder, making her whimper. He didnt care that Risa only gave him permission to touch her breasts, he wanted to experience so much more. He settled at the crook of her neck, massaging her breast and sucking on her flesh. His erection bumped against her thigh, and the contact made him gasp. He manuvered himself between her legs and started grinding against her. Their pants were intensifying until they caught the attention of a certain blunette.

Satoshi stood at the top of the steps, eyeing them with jealousy and hatred. "_DAISUKE!!"_ he shouted.

The redhead gasped and sat up infront of Risa in a pathetic attempt to protect her from the Commander's wrath.Risa squealed and covered her nakedness.

"What the hell are you doing??!!" Satoshi cried.


	13. Betrayal & War

Daisuke gasped as he stared at the blue orbs glaring so violently at him. Daisuke was embarrassed to put it mildly. His erection was present and still very visible through his tight pants. Risa shared the same feeling of humiliation, her chest being fully exposed right infront of Satoshi. They were like forbidden lovers caught in a affair. Their intimate moment had been interrupted by a furious Satoshi, who clenched his fists at the disgusting sight.

"Daisuke..." he gritted his teeth,"I cant believe you did this to me. You belong to me! Why would you be with her?!"

Daisuke couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't upset Satoshi even more.

"I'm sorry...I got carried away..." His lips quivered as the words left his mouth. Satoshi's eyes darted from Daisuke to Risa.

"You," He took a step torward the star-crossed couple, who cringed with fear.

"Come here." His icey blue eyes were fixed on Risa. She whimpered and hid her chest. "P-please...I'm sorry--"

"I SAID COME HERE!" He screamed. Risa shook and wearily stood up, keeping her face to the ground. She approached the Commander. He viciously grabbed her by her hair and flung her down the steps. She fell with a cry, and Krad ran up the steps to save her. Risa fell onto Krad hard, and layed there, whimpering and rigid. Krad had no idea what was going on because he just came back from feeding and saw Risa falling down the steps.

"Satoshi, what are you doing?" Krad asked.

"Keep that whore away from Daisuke at all times! Do you understand?! I better not ever see them together again!" Satoshi roared.

Turning his attention to Daisuke again, he grabbed him by his arm and forced him to stand. "What were you doing with Risa??"

Satoshi had grasped his arm so firmly thatDaisuke was sure he would get a bruise later. Too frightened to speak, he only replied with a whimper.

"Answer me now!!" He threw the redhead to the ground and stomped his foot down.

"I..."Daisuke tried to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't. "I was...t-touching her..."

It took allSatoshi'sstrength too keep himself from beating him senseless. Satoshi was very possessive, and might even be abusive if he went against his better judgement. The jealousy stripped him of his concious thought. He wanted to hurt Daisuke.

"Wait!" Saehara darted past Krad and ran upstairs. "Please! It's my fault! I wasnt watching them!"

He stood infront of Daisuke, aware of the danger he was putting himself in. Satoshi shook his head and sighed.

"Count on Saehara to stand up for the guilty."

"Please, Commander. He's only human, he makes mistakes." Saehara pleaded.

"He made one hell of a mistake tonight. And he should be punished."

"No, please. Punish me. I wasnt doing my job. Please don't hurt Daisuke."

The fact that Saehara was putting his neck on the line to protect him made Daisuke blush. "Sae..."

Satoshi growled as Saehara's persuasiveness began to get the better of him.Satoshi stomped down the steps in frustration. Daisuke sighed in relief and clutched his chest to soothe his fast-beating heart. "Thank you Sae--"

Saehara was not in the mood for his gratitude. He gave Daisuke the same glare Satoshi had given him. "I can't keep standing up for you like this. You better start doing what you're told. The next time you get in trouble with Satoshi I'm not savin' your ass."

He left without another word to the ashamed redhead. "Sorry..."Daisuke muttered.

_A Week Later..._

Daisuke had been recieving the cold shoulder from Satoshi for what seemed like forever. It was a harsh treatment, but better than being physically abused. As for Risa, the other culprit, Satoshi had ordered Krad to keep her out of his sight. So Krad would tend to her needs from his bedchambers. Saehara would try to console Satoshi at times, and try to get him to forgive Daisuke, but failed every time. He decided to give up, and just let Satoshi have his time to think about things. At least he started hunting with them again. They started to funtion like they used to before Daisuke and Risa ever came into the picture.

The purple sky was getting ready to wake the sun from its slumber. The vampires of the Black Tribe, tired of plundering the city, headed home for some well-deserved sleep. But as they approached the mouth of the cave, the candles were not lit across the entrance as they usually were. This puzzled the Commander, and as he headed to the cave, a sheet of paper nailed to the rock was visible.Satoshi removed the nail and read the letter. His eyes were frantic now, running across the paper with awe. _Not now..._he thought.

**_Members of the Black Tribe,_**

**_I am coming to take the boardwalk from you by force. If you defend it, you will regret the night you ended the alliance._**

**_Sweet Dreams, Dark_**

Saehara snatched the paper out of his hands and read. "Are you really gonna let them take part of our territory?"

"Of course not." Satoshi scolded.

"So, war with the Angel Wing Tribe, eh?" Krad smirked. This was going to be interesting.

"Yes."Satoshi nodded.

Later on that night, Daisuke and Satoshi talked for the first time in a over a week. Daisuke was at the waterfall, washing his clothes when Satoshi approached from behind him. Daisuke gasped and turned around. "Satoshi!"

"We are going to war with Dark's clan tonight."

"WHAT??" Daisuke squealed. "Are you crazy? You'll get hurt!"

"We have no choice. They want to take our territory. We have to defend it."

"But..." Daisuke met Satoshi's lips in an unexpected kiss. "Mm..?"

Satoshi held his shoulders and rubbed them. "Its gonna be alright. I'll be fine." He kissed Daisuke's forehead and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke blushed and kissed him again. This was unexpected from the redhead. He was just caught with Risa a week ago, yet it was now Satoshi who was getting his affection. For whatever reason,Satoshi didnt care. He wanted to ravish him right now, but he had a war to fight. He forced his lips off of Daisuke's and panted.

"Mmm.." He moaned, "Not now."

"But...I want it now..." Daisuke tackled Satoshi and manuvered himself between his legs. Then he grinded against him hard. He gasped, wondering why this kind of behavior was coming from Daisuke.

"Dai.." The redhead kissed him again, forcing his toungue into Satoshi's warm mouth.

"Ohmm...Daisuke..." he could feel himself growing hard. He forced Daisuke off again and struggled for breath. "Daisuke...I appreciate you trying to seduce me so I won't show up at the boardwalk, but.." He chuckled.

Daisuke pouted and crossed his arms.He had found out his plan. Satoshi stared into those deep crimson eyes. "Your so beautiful, Daisuke."

He kissed him one last time before departing. Daisuke wanted it to last, but alas, he couldnt stop the war. Before Satoshi left with Krad, he reminded Saehara to watch Risa and Daisuke like a hawk. But that really wasnt necessary, because Risa had been in Krad's bedroom all day, in fear of what Satoshi would do to her should he see her again.

Hours passed as Risa sat in her lonely room, waiting for Krad to return. She had no idea what was going on. The last thing Krad said to her before he left was that she needed to stay here and far away from Daisuke and Satoshi. This worried her, because so long as she was stuck here she needed a human friend to keep her company. It was Daisuke who kept her from losing her sanity. Ever since she arrived here, stolen away from her family, Daisuke was there to make things easier. He once told her that they were in this together, and that the first chance they had at running away, he would gladly go with her. This could be the perfect opportunity to run away, but with Saehara at the entrance she didn't have a chance. This thought depressed her, so she layed silently on the bed, trying to fall asleep. Risa had started to doze off, but before she could fully fall asleep loud footsteps were heard thomping down the steps.

"Huh?"

She jumped off the bed and headed for the exit, but someone stopped her.

"MMMMM!!! MM!!"

Risa was staring at something she was completely unprepared for. There, at the entrance of the bedchambers, stood Dark, with Daisuke firmly in his grip. He had his hand over Daisuke's mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Mister Dark?!"

"This is going to fun."Dark smirked evily.

* * *

The next chapter is a bit graphic, now that I just read it and all. This story was originally on another site, so in my opinion, it's pretty explicit for this website. Please give feedback. 


	14. A Night Of Pleasure and Pain

Alright, just a bit of trivia for you all, a lot of things that happened in this story were written differently than how I originally concieved it. Some of my original ideas that were **NOT** put into writing are as follows:

Daisuke was not going to be kidnapped. He wanted to join Satoshi and the other vampires willingly, so he used the carnival as an excuse to leave his family.

Ruko was a non-existent character in the story when I first thought it up. She's actually a last-minute character.

Krad was not going to paired with Risa.But I decided to since I'm pretty sure you've never seen a Krad/Risa pairing before. I could be wrong though.

This was originally going to be a Satoshi/Risa fic, but I like Satoshi seemed to go better with Daisuke so I paired him up with the redhead instead.

Dark was going to be the protagonist of the story. But then I thought, I've never read a fic where Dark is the antagonist. So I decided to make him bad. Muahahahaha!

Saehara was going to be a minor character that would hardly talk in the story, but he evolved into something more important.

Dark was going to save Risa and Daisuke from Satoshi, but since he's bad I guess thats tough luck for them.

Satoshi was going to be the one to rape Risa, but I used Krad instead.

Daisuke was going to fall in love with Dark in this fic.

Dark, being the protagonist of the story, fell in love with Risa, and wanted to be in the Black Tribe (Satoshi's group), and when he goes to Satoshi to validate his membership Satoshi denies it because Risa is interested in Dark. And Satoshi, being the jealous boyfreind, would not allow them to be together for an extended period of time.

Satoshi was going to be in a romantic relationship with Daisuke _**and **_Risa simultaneously. But since she belongs to Krad now, and I didnt want readers to think Satoshi was some sort of a pimp, I chucked this idea as well. 

( If your wondering when Riku is going to come in, the answer is probably at the end. My hatred of her seemed to have withered a bit)

Hmm...I think that's all the ideas that changed from the story. I might think of more later on, though.Enjoy!

Dark flung Daisuke onto the bed. He then eyed his prey maliciously. Risa and Daisuke could tell by the way he looked that his intentions were injurious. 

"What are you going to do?" said Risa.

"Play with you, of course." he cooed. He then gracefully removed his jacket, and it fell to the floor with a sigh. Daisuke and Risa were petrified at the sight of his naked chest. They knew exactly what cruel fate had in store for them. 

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke held on to Risa tightly and refuted the thought of letting her go.

"Why should I tell you? You're slaves arent you? I dont owe you any answers." Dark smirked. He wanted to create as much pandemonium as possible, so keeping Risa and Daisuke in the black about this situation would be perfect.

Dark pondered for a moment, tilting his head as he gazed at Risa."Who owns you? Is it Satoshi?" 

Risa gulped and held to the redhead apprehensively. "K-K--"

"Krad owns you? I thought Satoshi owned you." he looked at her fixedly up and down, denuding her with his eyes. "As to why he would pass up a beauty like you is beyond me."

Risa was indeed a beauty to behold. Had this not proven true Krad would have taken her life the very moment he caught her on the premises. She was dressed with a white frilly gown embroidered with gold coins at the hemline. She also wore silver and gold anklets and bracelets stacked adjacent to one another on her feet and wrists. Her chocolate hair was wavy and shined faintly in the moonlight. Her breasts were of an adequate size; not too small, not too big for his liking. Her waist was small and slim, and her legs were silky and smooth. He just couldn't wait to seize her.

"Krad must treat you like a princess."

Risa was repulsed by his false accusation. It showed when she flinched at the very word 'princess.' No, the way she was treated was a far cry from royalty. She was enslaved by this merciless blonde, and he ordered her around as if she were born to submit to his every whim. If she did not obey, the concequences were dire. Later on, she learned to be aware of his insidious tendencies towards her.

"I take it Krad has a sexual relationship with you?" 

Risa shivered as she recalled the devastating memories of the first night she spent at this cave. After her rape, she felt violated and disgraced. Ever since then, Krad simply chose his times to 'play' with her. They did have a sexual relationship that seemed to be swept under the rug and admonished.

"Y-yes..."

Daisuke let a small gasp escape from his lips. He gaped at her, amazed by her audacity to admit such a thing. Daisuke had suspected that they engaged in sex from time to time, but now that there was proof, it disgusted him to think about it. Especially after what happened between them at the water fall. He regretted his own actions then and there, and that maybe he did deserve to be punished.

"You, boy. Are you a virgin?"

Daisuke took his mind off his own thoughts and back to harsh reality. 

"W-what..?"

"Dont make me repeat myself." he scolded. "You heard me, now answer!" 

Daisuke looked at Dark and Risa desperately, as if trying to find a way to dodge the question.No one had ever asked him that before, not even Satoshi, his master. But tonight he had a new master, and what would happen if he refused to answer?

He gulped and cursed under his breath at Dark for asking something so personal. "Y...yes..."

Dark's eyes lit up at his answer. "You, really? You're a virgin?" he chuckled and put his hands to his stomach. "But your so cute. I figured Satoshi would have deflowered you by now."

Daisuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Good, good. I think we know who's going first then." he crossed his arms and stared at the helpless Daisuke hungrily. Daisuke gasped as his grip around Risa tightened. Dark laughed at him in his piteous state.

"Why are you hugging that girl like she's gonna save you?"

Dark acsended to them slowly, savoring the frightened cries intensifying with every step he took. Daisuke and Risa jumped back when he reached the edge of the bedside. Without warning or hesitation, he quickly clutched Risa's wrists in one hand. She screamed and jostled about, desperately trying to free herself.

"You're not goin' anywhere, Missy."

He reached over to the cabinet above the bedside. Daisuke sprung up and jumped on his back in an attempt to defend her, but Dark violently shook him off, and the poor kid smashed his spine against the hard floor. He cried out in pain, twitching and crying. Dark paid him no attention and resumed his activities.Risa hollared out again, and Dark bonded her to the bedpost with the bondage cuffs so familiar to her wrists. He was suprised at how easily they attached themselves, and assumed she had tried to run away many times before.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" he snickered.

Risa growled and gritted her teeth. "Get the hell away from me! When Krad comes home he's gonna--"

Dark turned his attention to Daisuke, who was laying unconcious on the floor.

"Hmm...guess he wont be losing his virginity just yet." he peered over to Risa, telling her that now she was first.

Daisuke woke up to the faint smell of blood. His spine still ached, and his mind could not interperet what he was seeing at the moment.For a few minutes there was only silence. Slowly his sight was adjusting, and he found himself laying on the side of the bed, sprawled out...and naked. Daisuke shreiked at his nudity and covered himself. He looked up to see Risa still bonded to the bedpost, unconcious, naked, and two small holes in the side of her neck.Her hair was a rumpled mess and her breasts were terribly bruised. The blood from the teeth marks trailed down from her neck and little droplets made their way down her shoulder. Daisuke whimpered and grasped his neck, searching for any bite marks. He was completely untouched. He looked over to Risa again to find that she had indeed been raped. The faint smell of blood was not coming from her neck, but her lower region. Her legs were spread open for him to see, and a puddle of blood lay there between them. Before he could shriek again, Dark reemerged from behind him and pinned him down. Dark was naked as well. 

"Miss me?"

"What did you do to Risa!" he sobbed. His stomach tightened into a knot as he felt Dark's naked body against his own.

"I thought I said before that I dont owe you any answers." he grasped his neck and squeezed it, choking him. "Dont give me a hard time...I'll kill you if I have to." he threatened. Daisuke gulped and tried to hold back his tears in the fear that his weakness would anger Dark, provoking him to inflict harm. Dark's expression softened again as he kissed him. All the kisses Daisuke had ever recieved had been unexpected, and some, unwelcomed. Dark reminded him of Krad the night he was taken away from his family, never to be heard from or seen again by anyone he knew. Krad's kisses were much softer, though, than Dark's. Krad forcefullness seemed to manifest itself in Dark, which made Daisuke wonder if the two had ever been lovers prior to his existence. Daisuke retreated from concious thought when the feeling of Dark's lanky figure grinded against his own, earning a gasp from him. Dark kissed him repeatedly, easing Daisuke's vexatious feelings. The more Dark kissed and grinded against his body, the more he loosened up.

"Do you feel that?" Dark whispered. Judging from his tone, he really didnt expect a reply from the redhead.

"You know what I'm doing to you, but your body isnt responding in the way it's suppossed to." he sucked on the sensitive spot on Daisuke's neck, making him groan.

"That's the hypnotic touch, and if you know how to use it, you can seduce any human."

"Ng..." Daisuke squinted his eyes and turned away from him. He knew his body was betraying him again. It was all in the power of the vampire hovering over him on the bed.

"You'll be screaming my name in no time." he chuckled.

Realization dawned on Daisuke as he remembered that he had been a victim of this hypnotic touch before. Krad had used this on him the night he was kidnapped. For so long he couldnt fathom as to why he made out with a total stranger that fateful night, but now it was clear. There was something peculiar and distinct about a vampire's touch, making it easier to submit. Dark took Daisuke's hand in his own and sucked on one of his fingers. Daisuke flinched as he felt aroused at the sight. He had been sent into the world of infidelity once more. First it was with Risa, and now it was Satoshi's sworn enemy, Dark. With Satoshi intertwining with the other hundreds of thoughts he had been thinking, what would he say if he found out he had fraternized with someone else yet again? 

_I'm such a horrible boyfreind..._he thought._ Satoshi will hate me forever...just like I hate myself. I couldn't do anything to help Risa...I cant even help myself..I'm here helpless...while Dark touches me and does anything and everything he wants with my body...somebody save me...!_

His own hardened erection was bumped against his entrance.Daisuke bit his lip and cursed under his breath for the second time, fully aware that he was enslaved by his touch and couldn't do anything to protect himself. His body simply did not want to respond to anything but the pleasure. Dark trailed butterfly kisses down his neck to his chest, then his lean, soft stomach. Dark gently lapped at it, savoring his taste. Daisuke moaned again, but not of his own will. The trance Dark snared him in was stong and would not wane until he had violated him to his heart's content. Dark sunk his teeth into his stomach, sending surges of pain everywhere in the uke's small body. 

"Ahhhhh! Please Dark no!" his arms would not push him off like his mind commanded them to. His body was under Dark's control for the night. It was almost like being in Risa's bonded state, only much worse. His entire body had been immobilized by invisible chains and would not move unless Dark wished it. Dark only took a little bit of blood, but even that weakened him. Daisuke had been so focused on the pain that he hadnt noticed that Dark had changed his position. He erection was bumping against his entrance again. Without warning, he pushed himself into Daisuke without so much as preparing him. Daisuke had never felt anything so painful in his life. He was being ripped apart from the inside. 

"AHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Mmm...scream for me again." he bucked his hips again and got his wish.

"DAARKK! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Daisuke was in too much pain to realize that his screams were only arousing Dark more. He thrusted into Daisuke violently, pounding him harder everytime he cried out.

Soon afterward the pain had died off, and he was sent into pure bliss. Dark grabbed his member and stroked him furiously. Daisuke moaned out and began moving with Dark's thrusts.

' _Satoshi...please forgive me...' _was Daisuke's last concious thought. All he could feel, all he could see for the time being was his own pleasure.He wrapped his arms around Dark's sweaty back, moving along with his thrusts. His climax was coming too fast for him to realize, and when it did it was a truely explosive release.

"DAARRKK!" he came all over his lovers hand and his stomach. The semen coming in contact with the bite mark did sting a little, but enough for him to disreguard it. Dark fell on top of him and panted. Daisuke needed a few moments to come back down to Earth himself. When he did, he felt the invisible chains release themselves and he was master of his own body again. His heart beat so fast as all his previous thoughts had come back to haunt him. He had just been raped by Dark, and now what would Satoshi say? No, scratch that, what would he do? When Satoshi found out, would he live to see another day? Daisuke sobbed into the pillow. For the first time in his life he truely wanted to die. But he should be careful what he wishes for.

"Goodnight, sweet prince." Dark whispered as he sunk his teeth into the redhead once more. Daisuke groaned, and sighed as he lost conciousness for the second time that night. Everything went black.

Opinions, please? I think I broke a lot of boundaries in this fic. I've done a few things that I'm sure haven't been done before. ( I've never read a fic where almost all the main characters are vampires, never read a Krad/Risa fic, never read a fic where Dark rapes anyone, probably because that's Krad's job) 


	15. The Horrific Suprise

Satoshi and Krad tried their best to run home. But their wounds had kept them at a painfully slow pace. Worry and panic swept through Satoshi's mind like the waves of the sea, but Krad was not feeling the same. Krad was not at all concerned with what he might come home to, but rather that they had lost the fight at the boardwalk.They had to retreat because Dark was not where he was suppossed to be. Satoshi at once knew that if Dark was not with his tribe, he was at the cave wreaking havoc. The blunette cursed under his breath for falling for something so obvious. The plan was to get Satoshi and Krad to leave their home so that Dark could ravage it while they were occupied with fighting. What angered him even more was that this wasn't the first time they had walked right into pre-meditated assault plan. The children at the asylum came up with their own deathtrap. As he sprinted home in long strides, the cave was in clear view. But it was not lit with candles as it should be. No, the cave was pitch black, and worst of all, silent. No signs of life. Had they retreated before Dark could get to them? Questions running through Satoshi's mind came to a halt as a familiar scent penetrated his nose. Krad peered at him, the expression on his face asking if something was wrong.

"I smell blood..." he mumbled, "Coming from home."

Despite the pain of running in their tired condition, they finally made it to the mouth of the cave.The candles were usually lit at night, and since they had been blown out, this perked Krad's interest. The cave was only dark in the daytime. Krad and Satoshi looked at eachother, assuming the worst.

The faint smell had been of the blood smeared all over the walls. The corpses of bats were spread all over the cave. All the children had been viciously mutilated. Tongues, eyeballs, wings...scattered everywhere. Nothing had been untouched by the bloodshed. Satoshi's heart jumped as he layed his eyes on the grotesque sight. There, on his very bed, layed Saehara. His chest was exposed so the hilts of three katanas inserted deep in his stomach could be seen. Crimson blood coated him in a wet blanket, dripping all over the bedside, and contaminating the once-white covers.

"Saehara!!" obeying his first instinct, he ran to the bed side and grasped the first hilt.

"No, Satoshi don't!!" Krad violently jerked him away from Saehara. "If you take them out he'll bleed to death!!"

Satoshi pushed him off and stumbled at the side of the bed. His hands shook as he reached out to Saehara. "No..." he sobbed. He clenched his teeth and turned to Krad. Dazed and frantic, he shouted a command completely on instinct:

"Find Daisuke and Risa now!!"

Without answering, Krad jumped over the bed and sprinted into the bedchambers. Their scents were coming from down here. Krad followed it and barged into his room. Daisuke was the first one he noticed, laying silently on the bed. He was naked and his legs were divided where he had been penetrated. Two bite marks were visible on his neck and stomach. His member and thighs were covered in his seed. Krad slowly approached him. He touched his cheek. Daisuke's skin was white as a ghost and as cold as death. He studied the bite mark on his stomach and arched a brow.

"A peculiar spot to bite." he commented. His gold orbs trailed over to Risa, who was in a much worse condition. Her hair was unruly and thrown all over her shoulders and chest. Bitten in the neck and her breasts, the blood trailed down at her stomach and stopped there. Her legs had been spread apart like Daisuke's, and a small puddle of blood lay between them.

"What a horrible way to die." Krad mumbled. In these two years he had become close to Daisuke, and as he stared at his cold, lifeless corpse he felt a twinge of pity, a feeling foreign to him. Krad recalled all the times Daisuke had pined for food, and he regretted refusing to give him any. If he could, he could take back all the cruel treatment that Daisuke clearly did not deserve. He looked at Risa, and felt the second twinge of remose. _Oh how they suffered so_, he thought as he sighed to himself. Suddenly he felt someone tugging at his clothes. He looked down to find Daisuke, still alive, and subconciously licking the blood off his trenchcoat. He lapped at the blood hungrily, sighing as his eyes met Krad's.

"Krad?"

He had to admit, the fact that the little redhead still had life in him yet was nothing short of astounding. His frail human body had somehow survived being drained completely of blood. But why?

"Why are you still alive, boy?" he put a hand to his cheek, meeting the cold skin again. "I thought Dark had killed you."

"Dark?" Daisuke seemed to have a temporary case of amnesia. But then that didn't explain why he remembered Krad's name. Having been drained of all his blood, he shouldnt even be talking, let alone moving, even if he was still alive.

"No..." he whispered, "Your body...is not alive. You are dead."

Daisuke tugged at his trenchcoat again and frowned.

"Blood..." the dazed redhead licked his trenchcoat again. It seemed he was limited to one-word responses. The sound of chains rattling disturbed Krad's pondering, and he looked over to see Risa staring at him emotionlessly. Her eyes were not chocolate brown anymore, but more red than blood. She jostled in her chains again. Obviously she wanted to be set free.

"Remarkable. So Daisuke is not the only one." Krad smiled and walked to her side of the bed and released her. She fell on his chest, grasping his black shirt. His eyes darted from Daisuke to Risa. They both stared back at him.

"Blood." Daisuke whispered.

"Oh my...what have you become?" Krad shook his head.

Satoshi didnt know what to do. Saehara was a medical student before he became a vampire, and his knowledge of medicine and remedies were unrivaled. If one of the tribe members came home injured, he always knew what to do, especially when it really counts. Satoshi recalled when he had come home from the asylum on the verge of death, and Saehara stayed calm and nursed him back to health in a matter of hours. Now he was standing by the bedside, squeezing the hilt in a state of panic and cursing himself for not being able to return the favor. Surges of anxiety swept through him again. He layed his head gently on Saehara's blood drenched stomach, screaming for a miracle. Saehara squirmed underneath him, groaning and muttering incoherent things. Satoshi's head shot up in suprise.

"Saehara! Your alive!"

"Mmm...ohhh..." he groaned. "G...get..."

"Get what?" Satoshi shouted.

"Get...t-them..."

"Who?" Satoshi's tears fell on his Saehara's cheeks.

"Dai...R-ris...sa...out..."

"Get Daisuke and Risa out of here?!" he guessed, hoping it was what Saehara was struggling to say.

Saehara closed his eyes again and groaned. His hand shook when he reached for Satoshi's collar. "Luna..."

"Luna? I dont get--"

"Satoshi!" Krad shouted. "Your not going to like this, but--" he grasped Daisuke by his shoulders and Risa by her arm. He led them to the bedside so Satoshi could see. Satoshi was repulsed by the fact that they were naked.

"Why the hell are they naked??"

"Dark raped them." Krad replied.

"And why are they covered in blood??"

"Is this "ask obvious questions" time?" Krad pouted.

Satoshi shot him a glare. "If I want to know something, I'll ask, and you'd better answer. No sass."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

Satoshi sighed in relief. "They're alive..."

"Not quite." Krad replied tersely.

"Huh?"

"Alright, open your mouths." Krad commanded.

Daisuke and Risa looked at Krad quizically, wondering why.

"Open your mouths." he repeated, raising his voice. Apprehensively, they obeyed. Much to the horror of Satoshi and Saehara, two gleaming sets of fangs were presented to them.

Krad sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Dark turned them into vampires..." Satoshi clenched his fists.

"Better than killing them." Krad said. "They wont be full vampires until tommorrow night."

"Then...what are they now?" Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Somewhere between a vampire and a human, I assume." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can they talk?"

"Well, Daisuke can. But not much of a vocabulary, I'm afraid. As for Risa, she hasn't spoken a word since she woke."

Satoshi sighed and put his hands to his face. Saehara groaned again.

"Luna." he repeated.

"Saehara, I dont know what you mean!"

"I do. He's talking about the leader of the Underground." said Krad.

Realization dawned on Satoshi. "Of course! Why didnt I think of that before?"

"Wait, " Krad cautioned, "Not tonight. Dark could still be in the area. We are in no condition for another confrontation."

"But Sae--"

"He'll be fine, he is a vampire, after all." Krad reassured him. "But for now, we have to do something about Daisuke and Risa."

"Krad! He cant just stay like this!!" Satoshi protested, pointing at Saehara's mutilated body.

"He has to. Just for tonight. We'll get help tommorrow night."

Satoshi scowled, knowing that it would be best to heed his warning. But it just didnt seem logical to stay here and do nothing when Saehara was in critical condition.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Are you going to be alright until then, Sae?" he looked down at him.

"Mm." Saehara replied with his eyes closed. _He wouldnt look so dead if he wasnt covered in blood_, Satoshi thought.

"I'll clean Saehara up. You take care of Risa and Daisuke in the meantime." Satoshi commanded. Krad nodded and went to the other side of the bed. Then he blew out the candles.

* * *

Me: Please review!

Satoshi: Yeah, so she can end this horrible story as soon as possible. Why did you have to kill Daisuke and Risa? And why the hell is Krad my _friend_?

Daisuke: Why does everybody molest me in this story?? Waaaaaahhh!!

Me: (sighs) Satoshi, shut it! And as for you, Daisuke, your just too cute not to rape.

(Daisuke cries louder while Satoshi shakes his head XD)


	16. The Underground

The blown-out candles were not relit. This gave the notion that the cave itself had died. A fitting appearance, seeming as Krad and Satoshi had died once, and Risa and Daisuke had been delivered unto the hands of death prior to their arrival. There was little, if any movement in the cave. Krad had warned Satoshi that this place should stay silent, so as not to attract predators. Namely Dark.

Satoshi, being a vampire, would not obviously go to sleep at night as humans do. Saehara, Daisuke and Risa's conditions weighed heavily on his mind. He had stayed awake in the dark during the proceeding hours of the night, pondering what course of action to take next after they visited Luna. This Luna person that Saehara had previously mentioned, was the leader of an all-female vampire tribe. They did not have a name, so the society of vampire covens had dubbed them "Undergrounds". This name was used for two reasons, the first being that they literally lived underground. They lived in a cave with a wide entrance that transcended downward for several hundred feet. Some of the cave had not been explored yet, in fear of getting trapt in the undiscovered territory. Secondly, they were a reclusive group, rarely socializing outside themselves. Despite this, Satoshi had known them well, he had been in a sexual relationship with Luna a few years back. Saehara had mentioned her name because she, too, had proficient knowledge in the world of medicine. Since Satoshi and Krad were inept in this subject it was only logical that they seek outside help. But still, after so many years, after the love between them had died and he became infatuated with Daisuke, would Satoshi have the courage to look Luna in the eye?

Krad had been contemplating in the blackness of the cave as well. Daisuke and Risa's behavior had captivated his thoughts. Daisuke, who was bound to curt speech, was a shadow of his former self. He was once happy and carefree, and even when he was kidnapped, it did little to break his spirit. Now he was a child in a teenager's body, oblivious to his own death and the horrible things he was forced to endure at the hands of Dark. He slept quietly with his "sister", because what was left of him that was still human required that he rest until daybreak. As for Risa, who was frequently defiant to Krad's commands, she had become the model slave. Timid and reserved, not a word escaped her mouth, and this made Krad wonder if her experience stripped her of her voice. What seemed like minutes of thinking were actually hours, and before Satoshi and Krad realized it, the cave was dimly lit by violet sky.

Saehara still layed in Satoshi's bed, sleeping soundly, despite the katanas wedged in his stomach. Satoshi could not remove the weapons without accidentally taking Saehara's life, so he took it upon himself to clean up the blood before it started to stink. He had already disposed of the blood-stained covers and injected Saehara with a temporary anesthetic. He then swept up the mutilated remains of his "children" and burned them. It was the least he could do. Saehara wished to show his appreciation, but given his condition, it was increasingly difficult to even speak. But no matter what happened to him, Saehara had a 'my way or the high way' mentality, similar to Satoshi, and due to this, they argued often. Even in his state they had a quarrel consisting of Saehara muttering something, and Satoshi yelling back that he needed help now and couldnt afford to wait. But Saehara was unwavering in his decision. Any task that had to be carried out was to be done so by a professional. Despite Satoshi's protests, Saehara firmly demanded that he not be touched by anyone but Luna. He had put his faith in her, sure that she would find a way to remove the swords without too much blood loss. She was the only vampire he knew who could possibly get the job done. Besides being skilled in nursing and paramedics, she had been a former lover of Satoshi, and Saehara thought how interesting it would be to see how the Commander reacted to being in her presence again. Even with all these thoughts in his head taking his attention away from his surroundings, the hours were like days in his pain. But he made a decision, and he was to stick with it. Just like a professional would.

Daisuke was hidden in his blankets, his own body heat radiated over him. Snug in his position, he was abruptly awoken by a light tap on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, trying to blink away the sleep. Satoshi sat elevated over him, frowning. Daisuke wanted to ask what was wrong, but his brain was in primitive condition, so he couldnt assemble the words to ask the question.

"Satoshi?" he whispered listlessly.

Satoshi's facial expression changed. He was suprised that he still remembered his name. _Could his memory be coming back?_

"We have to pack up, Daisuke. We're leaving soon."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. That means you have to get your belongings."

Daisuke didn't have much of anything to call his own, except maybe the clothes on his back. Over the course of the two years he had spent here, held in captivity against his will, he was given some clothes and food, but that was it. Nonetheless, he got up and yawned, preparing his dormant muscles to move. He stretched and scratched his red, spikey mane.

"Mmm..." he replied.

"Hurry up. We need to leave before Krad and I start to get sick." said Satoshi.

"Sick?"

Satoshi got up from the bed and folded the blankets, stacking them on top of one another. "Yes. Vampires can grow ill if their sleeping patterns are disrupted."

Daisuke's vocabulary was elementary right now so he didnt comprehend what he had said. Yet, somewhere in his mind, something warned him not to ask him to elaborate.

Daisuke nodded. "Sick," he repeated.

Krad and Risa were not on the ground floor, and Daisuke was curious. He trotted up the stairs to the waterfall and found them. Krad was fully clothed, much to his suprise. He was scrubbing Risa's hair with sweet smelling shampoo, and Risa had her eyes closed, smiling. Krad scrubbed until he noticed Daisuke was observing his activity.

"What's wrong, little one? Your still in your pajamas." he said softly.

Daisuke was not sure how to reply, so he shook his head instead.

"Alright, well, get dressed. We need to get to the Underground before we fry in the sun. And in case you dont know, that danger now applies to you and Risa."

Daisuke lost him after "the", but he decided not to be persistant for more answers. He skipped merrily down the steps, unaware that there was absolutely nothing to be so cheery about. For this reason, Satoshi studied him for a while, bewildered at his upbeat mood.

_Were you not just raped and killed just a few hours ago?_ he thought.

There was not much to bring, seeming as everyone's clothes were covered in blood and shredded to peices. Risa clothing, which was located in Krad's bedchambers, also shared the same fate. Krad had spent a few minutes staring at his devastated bedroom, gritting his teeth at the destroyed possessions. Risa was not so angry that her belongings had been destroyed, and looked rather puzzled when Krad lifted a torn pink dress she had never seen before. He looked at the dress with empathy, eliciting curiosity in her. She was simply provoked to question his action. But as the case with Daisuke proved true for Risa as well, she couldn't think of a way to ask it properly.

"Wha...t..." she mangaged to spit out.

Krad turned to her. "What is it, child?"

She pointed to the dress."T-that."

"You mean what is it?" he guessed.

Risa nodded in reply. Krad eyed her quizically, as if he expected her to know the answer.

"It isnt yours, if that was what you were thinking." he murmured.

She did not understand. Almost all the dresses in the room belonged to her. Why not that one?

"Why?" she tilted her head and stared at him innocently with her firey eyes.

"Because..." he gently placed the shredded pink dress on the bed, sighing as he let it slip from his fingers. "There were some things in this room...that can never be yours."

Krad left her puzzled again, but she nodded her head in approval. Maybe in time he would tell her what he meant.

Satoshi impatiently called for them to hurry up. Krad spread open the red curtains and waited for Risa to leave.

"Ladies first." he said without looking at her.

Ladies first? This was definitely not in Krad's vocabulary before. Risa wondered what had evoked Krad to become so generous all of a sudden, and left without a word to her master.

Saehara rested safely in Satoshi's arms, though he was covered in blood again. Satoshi narrowed his eyes at his injured comrad.

"I just took a bath," he groaned. Krad and Risa walked solemly out of the bedchambers with empty hands.

"Thanks for wasting time."

Krad replied with a growl. They departed with haste, vigilant of the deadliest predator of all, the sun. It was 4:07am, and the purple sky had already issued it's warning. They trotted out of the cave and into the woods. The trees swayed, shaking their leaves free. The sound of the cracking branches echoed in the distance. Risa was silent the entire time, minding her own business. Daisuke was getting tired, so Krad lifted him up onto his back and carried him. Satoshi wondered why Krad was being so nice. Usually he would have to remind him time and time again to be nice to them. He pondered this until they reached the end of the woods. Memories flooded Satoshi's brain as he set his eyes on the stabilization clinic. It was a fair distance away, but still in clear view. There were armed guards patroling the premises now. Krad scoffed at them, pitying them for even attempting to guard it. It would be nice to convince Satoshi to raid the asylum again, killing as many humans as they could, just to intimidate the residents of Santa Cruz more than they already have. But they would just stir the children again, and the voices would commence.

Krad turned to Satoshi. "You know, they havent come up with another plan in quite a while. Do you think we should seize the opportunity and murder those brats?"

Satoshi sighed and shook his head. "You know very well how I feel about that. Besides, those children were just heartbroken that we took their parents from them."

"Augh...your human emotions disgust me. Are you sure you're a vampire?"

"Even if I were just as heartless as you, I still wouldn't want to bother them."

"Why so?"

"Because, there's a little girl in there who posseses abnormal abilities, and if you know any better, you'd leave those kids alone."

* * *

The group stared at the gaping mouth of a gargantuan cave. The cave was similar to Satoshi's, but the size was doubled. Risa gasped under her breath as Krad and Satoshi waltzed into the cave without so much as checking if anyone was there. Krad glared back at her, telling her to quicken her pace, and she obeyed the silent command. The boots the two vampires wore clicked on the ground, echoing throughout the desolate pathway. Satoshi and Krad came to a sudden halt, and Risa didn't realize it until Krad held her back from taking another step. Smaller, lighter steps echoed towards them, stopping once the light flooded the cave. Daisuke and Risa flinched and groaned from it.

"Bloody hell, what happened to Sae?"

Risa and Daisuke were amazed at the sight. Before them stood a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. Her hair was long and sleek, the shiny color of ebony. Her eyes were blue and sutble, even considering what she was. Her features were soft for a vampire, a race that was prone to looking fierce. She looked remotely friendly, similar to Satoshi, and Daisuke blushed as he recalled the resemblance. Daisuke had been looked at with that confused expression before. Satoshi had given him that look when he asked if they were boyfreinds. Taking his eyes off her, he caught a little girl hiding apprehensively behind her. She couldn't have been older than five. She had the same jet black locks, and appeared as a much younger form of the taller woman. Her little fingers were clenched tightly around the woman's dress.

"Yeah, he was nearly killed by another vampire." Satoshi finally spoke up. "Where's the rest of the girls?"

"They're about ten flights down." Luna replied.

Satoshi looked at the unconcious Saehara again. "I'll explain it later...or maybe Sae will."

Luna nodded and cleared her throat. "Alright, lets get him to the table."

She ran down the cave steps, the little girl following her. The group went down several flights until they reached a dimly lit room. There was a table in the middle. Luna grabbed Saehara's still form, and Satoshi reminded her to be careful. She gently layed him on the table, and exposed his chest. The sight was too much for Satoshi to bear, so he looked away. Daisuke and Risa stared in morbid fascination at the bloody sight that layed before them. Luna studied his condition, trailing her eyes up and down his blood-drenched body. She nodded in approval, and this signaled that she knew exactly what to do.

"Alright. I dont know who those two are," she said as she stared at Daisuke and Risa,"But they cant be here. Take them into the next room."

Satoshi groaned, cautiously hiding his face from Saehara on the surgery table. He motioned for Daisuke and Risa to get going, but Krad stayed.

"Your going to watch?"

"Sure. I watch my victims lie in a pool of their own blood all the time." Krad said with a malicious smile.

Satoshi sighed and shook his head. The cowardly little girl who was hiding behind Luna's dress was now clinging to Satoshi's trenchcoat with her small hands.

"Sato, who are they?" she said in a whisper.

Satoshi smiled weakly at her,"That's Daisuke and Risa. They're new arrivals."

The girl peered over at Daisuke, who was staring at her also. "You like him?" she whispered again.

He seemed suprised at this question, and gingerly nodded. "Mm."

* * *

Daisuke still could not remember what had happened to him. He recalled waking up in a sweat, licking Krad's trenchcoat. The blood had tasted so sweet. He remembered how he yeared for it. Coveted it with all his soul. But he did not remember what had happened prior to that. He didn't even know why he knew the names of those teenagers who looked so familiar to him. The blue haired one who was Satoshi, the fearsome blonde that was Krad...who were they really?

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he snuggled warm into cold blankets. He could feel the soft skin of Risa's back scarcely touching his own. It made him feel less alone. She was in the same exact predicament he was.

Satoshi had not told him anything. Why he was there, what was wrong with the black-haired teen...nothing. He could hear faint whispers in the darkness of the blankets that engulfed him. It was Satoshi and the little girl talking. Though faint, he could still make the words out if he listened hard enough:

"Sato, whats wrong with Sae?"

"He got badly hurt, Lusha."

"And why is that red-haired boy here? And that girl? Who are they?"

"I told you who they were."

"I know, but..."

Satoshi sighed. "The red-haired boy...Daisuke...he's my boyfreind."

"Boyfreind? But Luna says that two boys cant be together."

"Well, Luna..." the following words were inaudible to Daisuke's ears.

"And what about that girl? Is she Sae's girl?"

"No, she's Krad's."

"Why?"

"I dunno..." he paused. "Maybe he likes her because..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why are you asking so many questions?"

Lusha did not reply. Daisuke's interest was piqued, so he peered out from a small crease in the blanket to see the two shadows embracing in the darkness. Somewhere inside him, a twinge of jealousy stung him. _'Jealous_?' a foreign voice spoke in his head. He closed his eyes and saw Krad and Saehara staring down at him. Saehara had his hands in his pockets, glaring at him.

_'I hate humans...they're so easily scared.'_

After what appeared to be a flashback, he dozed off, unaware of the pain to come.

The sun must have come up by now, because Risa was awake, twisting her fingers in her own hair. She was sitting upright on the bed, staring off into the blackness of the room. Still she did not say a word. There were fanged fiends here, besides the ones she had woken up to. She remembered she was naked then, and the thought sent waves of pain in her lower region. She looked down at her dress, envisioning something penetrating her with brutal force. She cringed at imagining the shadowy figure plunging his way into her time and time again until his frenzy of passion had died off. In the depth of her mind, he was situated over her, squeezing her breasts so hard she feared he might crush them. Her lower region was not the only part of her that hurt. Taking her attention off her womanhood and on to her sore breasts, she groaned as she lightly stroked her nipple with her thumb. This shadowy figure of her imagination, whoever he was, sent chills up her spine. He was someone to be feared, she knew that much. She cursed the very moment she had that painful yet explosive release. A warm liquid trailed down the lips of her womanhood, and she shivered with pleasure and disgust. Repulsed by her conflicting thoughts of what she had endured, she held on to herself and sobbed quietly.

Satoshi was staring at her from the end of the room. He was not accompanied by the child vampire he had in his arms a few hours earlier. He seemed to be interested in the fact that she was awake. He couldnt take his eyes off of her. She didn't realize she was being watched in the darkness until she heard a faint sigh. She jerked her head up and gasped.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I know you're confused about everything."

The brunette whimpered and hiccuped.

"Well, seeing that you're crying...I suppose you remember what happened to you now?"

Risa sniffed and looked at the Commander with teary eyes. "I...dont...know."

Satoshi approached her and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"He hurt you pretty bad didn't he?"

Risa was suprised because he seemed to know alot more than she did. Also that Krad wasn't the only one who was being generous. She timidly nodded her head. He lowered his face to hers and licked her lips. She gasped. Satoshi had never done anything like this to her before...or has he? The intimate contact made her remember herself sitting at the waterfall, sobbing. She had been crying because of what the blonde did to her the night before. Then unexpectedly, a beautiful boy with blue hair gave her some clothes to wear. Then he did something uncalled for: he grasped her breast and kissed her nipple. The memory sparked a fire inside her as he licked her lips again. She blushed and turned away shyly.

"Dont be afraid to look at me," he whispered. Her memory started coming back to her in bits and pieces. He had said this to her before, when she was sobbing at the waterfall. The red-haired boy was there too, now that she thought of it...

She gazed into his eyes as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue. The feeling was simply amazing. They were exploring eachother's mouths for a brief moment until Satoshi looked over from the corner of his eye and saw Daisuke staring at them with interest. He took his lips off hers and looked away.

The moment Daisuke had caught them he felt that shock of envy once again. He wasn't sure why this blue-haired teen was so important to him so as to elicit such an emotion from him. His mind told him that he had interrupted something, so he should apologize.

"Sorry." Daisuke said curtly.

_He must not remember that I'm his boyfreind_, Satoshi thought.

Abruptly, Luna waltzed into the room.

"Satoshi, you dog." she scolded. Luna put her hands to her hips and glared at him.

"What I do is my business." he snapped.

"Listen, Sae wants you."

Satoshi took his leave. He had left both Daisuke and Risa bewildered. Luna looked at him walk away and then at the confused Daisuke.

"I dont get it," she whispered to herself,"If you mean so much to him, then why...?" she left the room without finishing her sentence.

Saehara was sitting up on the surgery table, his trenchcoat slung over his shoulder. His entire chest was covered in white straps to stop the bleeding.

"All right, spill." he demanded.

"That's no way to speak to your Commander." Satoshi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm serious. I was just minding my own business when all the sudden this fucking maniac comes barging in the cave and impales me to the bed with a couple of swords!!"

Satoshi put his hands to his face and sighed deeply.

"Sae..."

"I was almost killed and I think I have the right to know why!" he crossed his arms.

Luna gasped. "Bloody hell..."

"Risa and Daisuke are vampires now, arent they? Don't you think that's serious? And our entire cave was robbed and destroyed. All the bats are dead...blood all over the damn walls..."

"Look, some vampires get really pissed off when you take territory from them. With some of them...you shouldn't be suprised at the lengths they'd go..to get revenge."

"You know damn well that's not it. What Dark did has alot to do with your little trip to Los Angeles. Speaking of that, what _did_ you do when you got there? Better yet, what did you _say_ to Dark when you got there?"

_'I cannot be in a relationship with you. I'm taking back the boardwalk, and the deal is over.' _Recalling the very sentence made Satoshi shiver with guilt.

"It also has a lot to do with Daisuke. I know that much. He's involved in this." Saehara continued.

"Yeah, it has to do with Daisuke, and it has to do with my trip to Los Angeles." he confessed.

Saehara arched a brow and eyed him in such a way that Satoshi dreaded the words he would say next.

"Dark is jealous of Daisuke, isnt he?" he whispered in the dawn of realization.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That's part of the reason, but.."

He turned over to look at Luna. She took her cue to leave, since she knew she already heard too much.

"Alright, this is what happened. I took a shot, then I left the cave so I could think to myself until the high wore off, but then Dark..."

Luna entered the black room to see Daisuke and Risa huddled up next to eachother in the blankets. Technically, they werent supposed to be together because when Satoshi caught them in their little moment, they were never to see eachother again. But given the circumstances, Satoshi decided to let it go as of now. After all, he did make out with Risa right in front of Daisuke...

"So, were you guys human before...all this?"

Luna looked behind her to the incoherent argument going on between Satoshi and Saehara.

Risa looked down as if she were contemplating the answer. Daisuke simply shook his head. To be honest, none of them really knew. They had gotten the notion that something bad happened, but they could not recall it in detail, only vague fragments of memory.

"Well, your going to be vampires by midnight, and believe you me thats not a pretty feeling."

"Why?" the red head was scared by this sentence and hugged Risa.

"When you turn into vampire, your body tries to fight it off. But it's useless. As you turn into one, it can get pretty messy."

"Messy?" Risa asked.

"Yeah," Luna confirmed. "Seizures, coughing up blood...all that bad stuff. But don't worry, it happens to every one of us."

The 'dont worry' part obviously did not compensate for the fear they were feeling. Turning into a vampire? That sounded terrible.

Now it was Saehara who entered the room. He pulled back the curtains and peered at Daisuke and Risa.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright." he sighed with relief. "Thought you both died. That woulda sucked." he smiled warmly.

Satoshi didnt feel like speaking to anyone, seeming as he just degraded himself by telling Saehara of his embarrassing experience with Dark.

Saehara turned to Satoshi. "Hey, they're gonna be vampires by midnight, right?"

Satoshi nodded and looked away.

The blunette had alot on his mind. Too much for him to bear. Saehara was now healed, so that was one thing off his back. Now that Saehara knew the situation, he decided to not bother Satoshi anymore. Satoshi was already embarrassed by what Dark did, so Saehara thought it'd be best if he didnt push it. After all, they couldnt pretend that they hadn't dealt with a vampire like Dark before. They had befriended some insane vampires previous to that, and they had their cave plundered before because of it. But there were bigger things at hand now. Risa and Daisuke's vampiric transition was one of them. Fear of what Dark would do next. An even bigger battle to come. The cave. The destroyed possessions. His little darlings viciously mutilated, their entrails carelessly strewn about their home. Everything.

"Where's Krad and Lusha?" Luna asked.

Saehara thought for a moment. "At the entrance, I think."

Luna walked up several flights until she spotted Krad and Lusha at the entrance. This puzzled her since Lusha and Krad were vampires they should dispise sunlight. But there they stood, still out of the light, but dangerously close to it.

"You outta come in and get to bed, guys. You'll either catch fire or a cold." said Luna.

Krad ingnored her and lovingly kissed Lusha on her head. Ever since Lusha was two years old they had been this close. Everytime Krad visited the Underground, he made sure that Lusha got her special treatment. Luna watched them in their little moment. Lusha giggled when Krad wiggled her toes.

"This little piggy.." he began.

It had been this way since his daughter died. This happened before Lusha was born, so she didn't know that at one time, Krad had a daughter.

* * *

Sneak peak of next chapter:

Sorry, but Satoshi is very mad at Dark, and since he is a vengeful person, he has to give Dark what he deserves. I think we can all agree that Dark is handsome, but he can't use his looks to get away from punishment. I mean, wouldn't you be mad if someone you thought was your friend rapes your brothers and sisters, kills your family members, destroys your house _and_ everything you own?

Besides the final confrontation between Satoshi and Dark, we'll take a look on what really happened to Satoshi before he became a vampire, and the tragic history behind Krad and his daughter. Also, I must note that below the summary of this fic, it lists the genres, and one of them is tragedy. Just to let you know, tragedy means the story doesn't have a happy ending. I'll try to have the last chapter up as soon as possible. I just need to assemble my notes and put the events in their proper place. See ya then. : )


	17. Krad's Dream, part 1

Krad fell asleep with Lusha in his arms. He could feel her tiny, warm body against his, and it gave him comfort. He would let no one know that he had longed to cuddle up with a child since he had lost his own. Like Satoshi, Krad was frequently plagued by recurring memories in his dreams.

During his human years, he was betrayed by many untrustworthy women. Every time another one left, he would sit in his lonely room, wondering what he had done wrong. In the back of his mind, he did know, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. His problem was that he simply didn't know how to treat a woman. In his relationships, he cared more about himself than his significant other. Brought up in the lap of luxury, he had every advantage in life, every opportunity to succeed, every chance to advance, but chose not to. He had a large mansion, filled to the brim with beautiful house maids, the best guards, the advisors with the highest intellectual credentials. But yet none of this made him happy.

He wanted a woman. He wanted a woman that was his and only his. A woman who would willfully submit to him and did everything he asked of her. Unfortunately, his social class only offered him one type of women, and those were the ones who were exactly like him. But he wouldn't have that. He needed someone who was challenging, different, perhaps difficult to figure out. But there were none.

She was walking out now. She wasn't coming back. Despite their many fights and verbal arguments, he didn't want her to go. Somehow, through all the quarreling and the pain, they could work it out somehow. She couldn't go. Then that would mean he would be alone again. That was the last thing he needed. No. He wouldn't let her go. She isn't going anywhere.

"I'm leaving. I've had enough of this." she said, the handle of the suitcase firmly in her grip.

"This isn't what you want." he protested, "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do. You and I are not compatible. You don't know how to love a woman. All you think about is yourself," she said bitterly.

She walked to the door and turned the door knob. She swung open the door and looked back at him one last time and said, "What are you going to do with yourself?"

He shook his head and reiterated, "You don't need to do this. Please, don't leave."

She sighed, "Goodbye, Krad."

The door slammed shut.

All alone once again and with no where to turn, he went to the old church at the end of town for some religious consolement. In the rainy streets of Los Angeles it was hard to see where he was going. It was so dark out, and so quiet. When he reached the double doors of the church, his interest was piqued by the fact that the priest was not there to greet him. Dismissing the matter immediately, he strode into the church. The interior was unusually quiet. But he sat down in one of the many empty rows. He did not pray, but the tranquility of his surroundings helped him to just think things through and not break his possessions as he usually did to quell negative feelings. He took in a large amount of breath and closed his eyes. She didn't love him. That was it. Now was the time to move on. He had everything a human being could possibly want, with the exception of a lasting romantic relationship. In a few weeks his cloudy mind would clear, and he would be attending balls and galas, socializing with the others of his breed and get lost in the world of the rich and powerful. This was nothing. He would be back on his feet in no time, and soon enough he wouldn't even remember this little church episode.

But not everything seemed entirely right. Shouldn't the priest be here? It didn't seem logical that he would not be present, reassuring any old soul who waltzed in here to endure, and that they would be awarded in the afterlife. Where was he? Krad stood up. No, that can't be. What is that?

Feet. Yes, Krad was sure it was feet. The black shoes of someone. This unknown person was laying behind the podium. Thinking it was the priest, he ran up the isle to assist him. The priest was elderly, so there was a probability that he could've had a stroke. Possibly a heart attack. Maybe he fell and broke his neck. All these thoughts ran through his mind at a fast rate. Now all he needed to do was alert the authorities before the priest croaked.

He put his hands on the top of the podium and poked his head behind it. There was a woman there. At first he thought this woman had found the priest first and was trying to revive him. But terror quickly settled in the pit of his stomach as he realized that the woman was not reviving him. The woman was killing him.

She had her hands around his shoulders, and her mouth was against his neck. It looked like she was sucking his blood. Oh no...she was. Fiery eyes fluttered open and settled on his terrified face, and he flinched and jumped back. She hissed like a cat and crawled up to the ceiling like a human spider. She turned her head around and glared at him, opening her mouth to reveal a set of razor sharp fangs. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This is a dream, isn't it? This monster, this otherworldly evil thing, surely did not kill the innocent priest right in front of his eyes and crawl up ceiling. She didn't have red eyes and she didn't have fangs. No, this was a dream. It has to be!

But it wasn't.

The monstrous witch giggled like an insane child and mocked him for his fear. He turned around to flee, but the vampire launched herself at him, taking him down in an instant. He tried with all his might to force her off, but she was abnormally stronger. She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into his neck. He grunted and grabbed her by her shoulders in an attempt to shove her off, but he was growing weaker by the second. The female vampire was draining him of everything he had. Finally, she withdrew and left in puff of red smoke. A screeching bat flew out of the red cloud and disappeared from sight, leaving Krad dazed, confused, and on the very edge of life.

He had layed there before the altar in a delirious, half-dead state until someone entered the church. Little footsteps advanced towards him slowly. The person kneeled down next to him and rested their palm on his forehead. The fingers were slender and soft, and he could feel the edges of the nails on him. It had to be a woman. But he really couldn't tell because the person was not really a person to him, just a confusing array of colors assembling in the shape of a person. He opened his mouth to speak, finding that his speech had been impaired from the blood loss and only came out as senseless murmurings. The person sighed and shook their head.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. You're going to be one of them soon." a soft voice said.

The voice had confirmed his suspicions that this person was indeed a woman. Long nails, slender fingers, soft voice. She seemed so heavenly and so beautiful when she spoke, even if he couldn't see her too well. He wanted to ask her name, but was interrupted by his fading consciousness. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep.

In his head, the voice of the woman who had left him broken hearted had been whirling around in his thoughts.

"_What are you going to do with yourself?"_

"_Goodbye, Krad."_

Memories he didn't need. Memories he wished he could banish from his thoughts. But they would not leave. How he wished he could rid himself of these pesky human emotions, and be unfeeling once and for all. He didn't need these horrible women, he didn't need the heartbreak, and he certainly didn't need to be suddenly attacked by some horrible creature which was ironically, a woman. He awoke in a blur, the image of cream colored walls slowly coming into view. The windows were draped with black curtains, swaying in the gentle breeze. The rain was still falling just as it was before when he entered the church and encountered the dead priest. He could hear those soft footsteps again, quietly tapping on the floor as the person moved about. It must be the same one who saved him. He stared at the ceiling a while, still delirious but at least his sight was returning to him. He didn't recognize this ceiling. This was not his home. Did this stranger, his soft-spoken savior, take him to their room?

"Oh, I see you're awake. I'm glad you're alive. I was afraid you weren't going to make it." the voice said.

He grunted and tried to assemble his words, then drowsily whispered, "Where am I?"

"A home. Not far from the church."

He coughed and weezed, trying with increasing difficulty to breathe properly. His muscles ached, his head was throbbing, and his throat felt unbearably dry. His lips were dry and chapped, his skin, pale. The unknown person approached him and felt his forehead again.

"Oh my, seems we have a fever here."

"Augh...who...are you..?" he asked.

"Just a church-goer, like you." the person said. They seemed to be unwilling to give away their identity, but Krad would not be denied.

"No...your name...please.." he said, grabbing the soft material of the person's white shirt.

The stranger sighed, "My name...is Rio."

"Rio...?" Krad smiled. "What a lovely name."

If he didn't know any better, he'd think that he was slowly beginning to fall in love again. Unfortunately, that was exactly what he was thinking. This gentle angel had saved him from a blood thirsty beast and was now caring for him in her room. How could he not be falling under the influence of her spell?

"Let me see you.."

Rio hesitated at first, but then she leaned over his face to give him a better view of hers. Her long, curvaceous, light blue tendrils fell on his face, tickling him. She gave him a weak smile and ran her finger gently across his cheek. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, and her skin was a bright peach. Her cheeks were pink, as if she were blushing, and her small lips were pink too. He could do nothing but gape at her in awe, hypnotized by her ethereal appearance.

He desired to hear that euphony that was her voice again. To his pleasure, she granted his wish.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. A house maid will take care of you."

"House maid...?"

"Yes, you are at Sir Saehara's mansion."

"Who is that?"

"Oh, a wealthy fellow who claims to have seen you before. He apparently remembers you from the ball at New Orleans. When he heard you were injured in an attack, he told me that he would be more than happy to shelter you."

Hmm..a wealthy fellow? Well, Krad had known quite a multitude of well-off people in his time, so many he had a hard time remembering names. As for the ball in New Orleans Rio said this man met him at...well, he remembered he attended that ball, but not meeting a man who goes by the name 'Sir Saehara'. But, if he offers to help in his time of need, then why deny it? The only problem was that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was about to leave forever, just like all the other worthless women he had dated in his life.

Just as she was about to leave, he turned to her and said, "Please, stay...with me..."

Rio approached the bed side and looked at him with sympathy. "You must leave as soon as you regain your strength. It won't be long now."

"Long..before what..?" he inquired.

"Before you turn."

"Into what?"

"A vampire."

Shock radiated through him, awakening his senses. A vampire? What on earth? How in the hell could he turn into a vampire? Before he was attacked by that ferocious monster, he didn't even acknowledge the existence of such a creature, much less the possibility he could be turned into one. No, that woman was not a monster. She was a frenzied drunkard who stumbled into the church and, in a bout of fury and drunken rage, murdered the innocent priest. Then she attacked him and drained him of his blood somehow. But she certainly was not a vampire. He didn't believe in such nonsense. Why was Rio telling him these things? To torment him in his vulnerable, painful state?

"What madness do you speak of, woman?" he rasped, clutching his blanket tightly and gritting his teeth. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is true." Rio said softly. "You are turning. I can already see the fangs on you."

"No! Leave me, insane wench!" Krad cried, jostling about in his bed. Rio flinched and stepped back in hurt, and obeyed him.

The door slammed shut.

* * *

During the course of the night, Krad felt an unbearable pain in his stomach. Perhaps he had an infection. Considering he had layed on the church floor on the brink of death for so many hours with an open wound, it was possible. Then he started twitching involuntarily. His body began to seize violently, and he began coughing up large amounts of blood. In horrible pain, he could do nothing to stop it. Finally, he fell back on the bed and inhaled one last time.

The door swung open and a young man stepped inside. Seeing Krad in his state, he rushed up to the bedside to check his pulse. He's not breathing. But how could he have died? He was just unconcious when his father took him from the blue-haired woman. No, wait—what is this? He could feel a tiny pulsation in his veins. He could still be dying, or he could be regaining his blood flow. Before the boy had time to exit the room and tell his father the news, Krad sprung up and viciously bit the boy. The boy screamed in pain and tried his best to fight him off, but he was too strong. Krad, somewhere through his blood thirst realized that he could kill the boy in a matter of seconds just as that woman in the church did. He withdrew and pushed the boy away from him, retreating to the back of the bed. The boy fell on the floor and gasped for breath, holding the place where he had been bitten to stop the bleeding. The boy coughed and flopped on his belly, trying to will his body to move. But he was so weak, he could not.

"Wh...a...what...in hell...are you??" the boy said hoarsely.

Krad was holding himself on the bed, reiterating to himself over and over again, "I don't know...I don't know..."

The boy couldn't have been older than 16. He had spikey black hair and deep brown eyes filled with panic and fear. This must be Sir Saehara's son. In a state of frantic madness, Krad just wanted to get away. He had no idea what was going on. He had no idea why he felt the insane impulse to attack that young boy. Why did he have fangs like some kind of monstrous beast? How had he made the transition from his delirious state before the altar to a wholly new state of awareness in this bedroom? It was inconcievable—but the only thing he knew was that it was true. Exactly as Rio had told him, he had turned into this blood sucking creature, a vampire. Was Rio a vampire herself? Is that why she knew so much about them? What was going on?

He decided something must be done about himself. He had almost killed this innocent young man, and now he was not even human anymore. He was going to kill himself. He ran up to the window and jumped out. The boy cried out for him to come back, but he ignored it as he fell. Astonishingly, instead of plunging to his feet, some inward impulse defied the force of gravity pulling him down and made him as light as a feather. When he hit the ground, he landed softly and much to his horror, unharmed.

He was a vampire.

* * *

Alright, I decided that I would postpone the ending of the story because when I was going to explain Krad's history and his daughter and the like, I had so many ideas pop up. So in the end I wanted to write out all of the details from Krad's transition into a vampire, and how Saehara became one as well. Now all I need to do is finish Krad's story, and I can go into the final confrontation between Satoshi and Dark and all that good stuff. Did you like this chapter?


	18. Krad's Dream, part 2

Author's Notes: This chapter is pretty long, but bear with me, I had too many ideas!

* * *

After the horrific events he had endured, he grabbed a taxi and went back to his manor, trying the very best he could to get a hold of himself and grasp reality. He would love to dismiss the beautiful seductress Rio, Sir Saehara's son, the mad woman at the church, and the dead priest as all parts of a lunatic's demented dream, but it was all very real. His stomach tightened into a knot as he knew that what happened had actually happened, and he was now an abomination, a creature of the night. A monstrous vampire. Krad gulped nervously, as he was covered in blood, and he was afraid the taxi driver could sense his guilt, even though he had carefully concealed his blood-stained shirt with his black jacket. He smelled of bile, blood, sweat and fear, and all he wanted was to take a bath and have a few days to think about what had happened. Hopefully, he could sort all this out, somehow escape credit for the young boy's ruthless attack, and his life could be normal again. Maybe if fortune smiled upon him, he could reverse this somehow. He knew it probably wouldn't end up that good, but he desperately needed hope, even if it was futile to hope at all.

The taxi pulled up to the manor, and Krad actually sighed in relief. While thinking this whole mess through, his subjects could attend to him, and he could finally have peace. At least on the outside. His mind was a red, hazy blur, and he needed assistance. He tripped as he stepped out of the car, and the driver had to escort him to the front doors. Krad thanked him for his generosity, and the man sped off. Krad was sure he would notice his arms tightly wrapped around his chest in an effort to hide the evidence that he had committed a crime, but he was lucky. He cleared his throat and clumsily walked up the steps. A house maid rushed up to his aid, attempting to remove his jacket and hang it up. Much to his terror, her warmth aroused him, and when her breasts came in contact with his shoulder, he could feel the blood rushing through her, setting him on fire. He was so thirsty. So very thirsty. He wanted to bleed her dry. Wait! No! He can't! That's murder! How dare he think such a thought!

"No!" he cried, pushing her away. He ran up the steps and to his bedroom, leaving the frightened house maid at the bottom of the elongated staircase, wondering what she had done to upset her master.

He tumbled into his room and fell upon his bed with a sigh. He crawled into a fetal position and wept. Why had he turned into such a monster? Why had he thought such murderous intentions towards that innocent woman, who so faithfully served him? She only wanted to take his jacket off. But then again, if he had not fled from her when he did, he might have ended up killing her. He couldn't let that happen. Knowing he was now a killer, he couldn't trust himself. Though he wasn't used to giving himself a bath, as the maids usually attended to this matter, he had to. He could murder them by accident. He shivered involuntarily and dragged his feet to the bath.

Basking in the hot water, his once cold toes now warmed, and his conscience somewhat cleared, he could think now. He took some shampoo and lathered his golden hair, staring in morbid fascination as the blond strands sunk to the bottom of the water. He was losing his hair. He finger combed his mane, finding that his blond hair was sliding out of his scalp and to the watery deep, being immediately replaced with bright gold locks. His vision became hazy and unfocused again, then reverted to precise and perfectly clear vision. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and trying to get back to his normal, less clear vision. Amazingly, the shampoo on his hands did not sting when it came into contact with his eyes. He could no longer feel any pain.

He tried to breathe in and out, but miraculously, his chest was tight and unmoving. He put a hand to his chest and no longer could he feel the beating of his heart. Is this what it is like to be dead? A vampire? He took in the smell of the lilac soap and the almond scent of his shampoo, and was mesmerized at the power of his nose. It was as if he could identify every single ingredient in the soap and the shampoo just by the scents alone. He was wholly new, everything that had made him human had withered away. He was definitely a vampire.

Once again terrified by the notion, he hugged his naked body and blinked hard. He still had his emotions. They were not completely intact however. Had he still been half-human, he would be panicking now, possibly running around in circles, a frantic mess. But no, he did still feel terror, he did still feel fear and anxiety, but just to a lesser degree.

He had to think. He had to find some way out of this. He couldn't do it alone. He had to have the help of someone. But who? Who would help this abomination reverse this horrid curse? That's when it hit him. Rio. The woman with the eyes and hair of the deep blue sea. The woman who had saved him from the grotesque surroundings of the silent church. She seemed to know a lot more about the being he had become than he did. She had saved him once, and now she would be his savior once again.

He took the risk and called a house maid into his bedroom, requesting that she look up the name "Rio" and somehow, by any means, find the woman who had left him there in Sir Saehara's mansion. She gave him a confused expression at his rather vague command, but obeyed nonetheless.

* * *

A few hours later, when the clock struck midnight, the house maid ushered the blue-haired beauty in and shut the doors behind her. She looked around at the vast interior, hypnotized by the massive bed and the huge canopy that hung over it. There was a giant fountain with a naked angel sitting in the middle, spewing water from her mouth. Before she could take one step, she heard the rough cough of a man. She turned around and saw Krad, who was still in the bath, sipping wine. Apparently, his predicament had grieved him so much he intoxicated himself to get his mind off of his troubles. She gasped and approached him cautiously, afraid that he was upset that she had abandoned him so abruptly.

Then she saw the pale red fog of blood sitting upon the water, and the small droplets of blood dripping from the thin golden curls on his muscular chest.

"Oh dear," she started, putting her hand to her mouth, "You haven't killed anyone have you?"

Krad peered at her from his tear-rimmed golden orbs. "So, I managed to find you again. I was beginning to lose hope."

"I hope you have not hurt anyone. I hope the blood on your shirt is but your own." said Rio, looking at him with her ocean orbs, filled with sympathy for this poor soul.

"You must..." he slurred, "T-tell me...what's.." he burped, "Going on.."

Rio shook her head and tried to suppress a small giggle. Sure, this man was drunk, sure he was crying, and sure, he had been bitten by a vampire and now is one, but seeing him in this pitiful state, she just had to smile. She was relieved that he was so calm and serene now, when he could've taken his vampiric transition much worse.

"At least you are not dead altogether. Those who survive a vampire bite are very fortunate indeed. Your will to live is strong. I did not expect that from a man who seeks comfort in a church."

Krad frowned. "Are you a vampire? Is that why you came..?"

She ran her fingers through his messy, gold heap of hair. "You think I intended to harm you?" she inquired softly.

"N-no.." he lied, grasping her hand and sliding it over his mouth, savoring the surprisingly sweet flavor of her skin.

"I know you are hungry. But you cannot seek nourishment from me." she pulled her hand away. "You must find someone, dying or weak with illness, and put them out of their mis-"

"No!" he shouted, his eyes bulging. "I cannot kill! I am human! I can't kill an innocent person! It's wrong!"

She sighed and caressed his flushed cheek with her smooth fingers. "Yes. Yes it is wrong. But if wish to live, it is what you must do. Besides, after you drink, your human sense of morality will fail you all together, and you will succumb to your desire to exist."

"But...no..." he sobbed. "Please, Rio, help me..I d-don't want to kill.."

She kissed his forehead gently. "You must."

He gazed into her deep blue eyes, and she smiled at him for the last time that night. "I'm sorry, but I cannot be involved in any way with your killing or your life. I have a family I must attend to."

He gasped. "You are...married?"

"Yes." she solemnly nodded. "My husband and my son will be waiting for me. They are probably wondering where I am now, so I'm afraid I must leave."

"Wait!" he said as she was about to leave. "Are you a vampire?"

"No."

The door slammed shut.

A few weeks afterward, Krad had begun to learn how to kill while keeping the authorities at bay. He would murder homeless people, prostitutes, runaways, criminals, and any poor soul who was walking the streets as late as 3 in the morning. He found his murdering schedule worked for him, and the police were baffled and confused. The only drawback was that Los Angeles was in a frenzy, some convinced they had a serial killer on their hands, others, that vampires were no creatures of myth. People had begun to flee out of fear, so Krad had to move as well. The servants took it particularly hard when Krad announced that he was moving to Santa Cruz, "in fear of my own welfare". The servants sadly accepted that they were no longer serving their master, whom they had grown fond of after years of service. Indeed he loved them too, and he would miss his life of riches and luxury, but he wanted to pursue a different life. The life of the Damned. And so he left.

Before he walked out of the manor doors for the very last time, he had been recently informed that Sir Saehara has been killed under mysterious circumstances. His son was found in a pool of his blood, quivering and saying over and over again, "I don't know what happened, I don't know what happened."

Krad felt a faint guilt at the news, since he had turned him into a vampire, and in turn, the boy had killed his own father in a bout of blood lust. Authorities informed the public that immediately after his father's death, he quit medical school and disappeared from the face of the earth.

Krad got into the plane, sitting next to the boy dark brown eyes and spikey black hair. His eyes were no longer frantic and filled with fear, since Krad had shown him the ways of the vampire, informing him that if one was careful and smart about it, one could live the life of the undead without too much of a hassle. The boy had to come with him to Santa Cruz. Krad was the only person he knew who could help him escape from jail for the murder of his father.

Krad turned to him. "Have you ever been on a plane, boy?"

"Yes." he nodded nervously, "Many times before."

The blond chuckled. He highly doubted that, but he would allow the boy to get away just this once with the little fib.

"I'm terribly sorry. I have turned you into a vampire, made you kill your father, and now you are fleeing the city. All of this misfortune I have brought upon you, and I don't even know your name."

He crossed his arms and scoffed. He gazed out the window and admired the night sky and the black clouds flying by.

"Takashi Saehara." he turned to Krad. "Just call me Sae."

(End Dream Sequence)

* * *

The cave was dark and silent. This was usually a sign that all the blood sucking fiends who resided here were fast asleep. But the truth was that most of them were awake.

Lusha was sleeping silently in the bed Daisuke and Risa were in. They were sitting against the wall, leaning on each other. Daisuke was still in a primitive state because of the blood loss, but Risa had gained most of her memory back. Shivers ran up her spine as she recalled herself being brutally violated and beaten. Daisuke seemed to have suffered the same consequences.

"Daisuke, I remember now," she whispered.

Daisuke turned over to face her. He didn't utter a word.

"I was raped, Daisuke. We both were. That guy...Dark...he.." Risa stared into Daisuke's red, empty eyes. They told her he was no longer himself. He didn't care about what happened to them before. He's not Daisuke anymore. Risa's heart felt a jab of pain as she came to the realization.

"N-never mind."

Another voice broke the darkness: "You might as well not talk to him anymore. What was left of him that's human will be gone by midnight."

Risa looked around to confirm who said it. "Who said that?"

"Look at me, Risa...you should be able to see clearly in the dark now."

Her red orbs shifted to the image settling in front of her. The figure wore a torn black trench coat with silver chains hanging off it's shoulders. His chest was pale and white. She slowly guided her eyes from his chest to the young teen's silver-blue hair. He gazed at her with cold blue eyes. Cold, icy eyes she once considered fearless and fierce, with no emotion behind them. But when his eyes glinted she could've sworn she saw a hint of desire.

"You're the vampire that kissed me. Satoshi, right? Why did you do that?"

"Oh, that's nice. Memory's back." he said, chuckling.

"You weren't supposed to do that. Daisuke's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Satoshi pushed back his sleek hair and smirked. "Sorry. Got carried away. I always thought you had a pretty face."

"Whatever happened to you being mad at me? You called me a whore and threw me down the steps."

"My, my. You remember alot, don't you? Well, that was only because I caught my boyfriend sucking your tits. Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks you have a pretty face."

Risa flinched. She groaned and looked away. Recalling what she had done, she averted her eyes to her feet. Satoshi knew he hit a soft spot when he said that and decided to hurt her more.

"Sorry," he apologized again, "By the way, congratulations on getting raped...twice."

"You don't think I have a pretty face. Your still mad at me for...what happened." she murmured.

"About what you asked before..." Satoshi narrowed his eyes and gazed at her dangerously. But he was not looking at her eyes. He was looking at her lips. "I guess you could say the kiss was a little something called revenge. You may have not seen anything in it, but I'm sure Daisuke does."

Risa turned to the redhead, who had a glimmer of hostility in his once emotionless, crimson orbs. He was completely fixed on the blunette. Risa's hope flared.

_He remembers they're boyfriends, _Risa thought.

Risa wanted to say more to spite Satoshi, but when she averted her eyes to the darkness in front of her, it was the only thing she saw. He had vanished.

Krad was situated on an old chair in Luna's room. There he peacefully slept. Saehara slept with his head slouched over and his arms crossed. He was in Luna's room as well, leaning against the chair Krad was sleeping in. Lusha, Daisuke, and Risa were also slumbering in the darkness in Luna's bed. As for Luna herself, she was snoozing away on a torn and aged couch near Krad and Saehara.

To make sure Risa and Daisuke didn't try to run away while they slept, Satoshi was leaning against the bedside. He was in Saehara's position as well. That way if they dared to step off the bed without permission, they would both be painfully reminded of Satoshi's power over them, just like the time they got a little too friendly with each other.

Daisuke was sleeping peacefully, but it did take him a while to get to sleep again. The conversation between Satoshi and Risa had left him angry and heartbroken, exactly what Satoshi wanted him to feel.

In the depth of his mind, a voice rang out and startled him. It sounded like a little girl's voice.

"_Daisuke...I'm so sorry Daisuke."_

"Huh? Oh...your the little girl..."

"_Yes. I'm going to make things right, Daisuke."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I promise..."_

The voice faded, leaving Daisuke all alone in his mind. With most of his memories at hand now, he thought back on the horrific night at the asylum. Satoshi ruthlessly killing doctors and nurses. Voices echoing through his mind. Voices of heartbroken children. Bullets ringing in his ears. Police cars. Frantic children. Panic. The memory made him quiver with fear.

* * *

After Daisuke's little encounter with the telepathic girl, she visited Satoshi in his dreams. He was just about to see his mother die for the hundredth time when all of a sudden the images faded from his mind.

"Where...? I thought..." Satoshi was standing by himself in a black abyss. He searched for anything that might confirm that he might be slipping back into reality, but nothing was there. He stood in the blackness by himself for a few minutes until the image of a child appeared a fair distance away from him.

He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl until her jet black hair slithered down her shoulders and rested against what appeared to be a straitjacket. Her black mane was carelessly strewn about her face, darkening her innocent features. She looked as though she hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep in a very long time. Everything about her was worn out like she was tired of living. Her expression told him that she might've sat in her lonely cell for many nights pondering why she was even alive. There was an eerie comfort in seeing her like this. Her image basically summed up what Satoshi felt deep inside.

"Ruko." he whispered.

"_I have to talk to you_." Her voice did not match her at all. She seemed like a woman trapped in a child's body. Satoshi's heart sunk at the thought of a child so young being so mature and grown up.

"What do you want?"

_"Dark...the leader of the Angel Wing tribe...I'll give him to you."_

Satoshi chuckled and crossed his arms. His smile faded in a second. "I don't think so. I know what you can do. You tried to kill me and my tribe with your stupid little mind games."

_"I'm sorry...but you cant go on killing like this. That's why I did what I did." _She shook her head, shaking the black strands off her face. "_Neither can Dark."_

"So...your trying to help me catch Dark?"

_"Yes, I promise I'll give him to you. I'll tell you everything about him."_

"Alright. Spill."

* * *

Krad woke up to Satoshi nudging his shoulder.

"Wake up."

The blond stirred from his sleep with a growl. "What is it?" he said drowsily.

"I know what we need to do."

Krad rubbed his eyes and looked sleepily at his commander. "So...yet another war with the Angel Wing Tribe?"

"Yes."

Saehara, who was sleeping next to Krad, woke up with a smile. Now they were going to get back at the Angel Wing Tribe for all they did to them.

"We gonna kick Dark's ass or what?"

Satoshi chuckled and nodded. Luna was already awake before anyone else, gathering supplies for the group. She was standing at a cabinet, taking out daggers and holy water.

"Your gonna need this if your gonna play dirty." she shook the bottle of holy water in her hand and smiled.

Lusha pushed Daisuke and Risa to get them to wake up. Daisuke whined and turned over, but Risa got up and rudely told the little girl to stop touching her.

"Stop being mean. She just wanted you to wake up." Satoshi scolded.

Risa glared at him but didn't say anything.

"By the way..." Satoshi said as he walked over to Risa, "A certain little girl would like to offer her apologies for your kidnapping."

"A little girl? What does a little girl have to do with the fact that I was kidnapped?"

"Well, I know a little girl..she's about this high," he began as he elevated his hand over the ground. The little girl he was talking about only came up to his waist. "She's special, because she can do something other children cant: she can communicate telepathically."

Risa was still a little confused. "Okay..."

"She was the little girl in your head that was calling your name. Her voice led you to our cave."

Realization dawned on Risa as she recalled the fateful night she was brought to the cave. A little girl's voice hypnotized her and got her to leave her home.

"The plan was to get you to our cave to see where we lived. Then you could go back to your house and call the police, so that they could kill us as soon as the sun came up."

Risa gasped. "Are you serious??"

Saehara stood up. "So that little girl brought you to us."

"It's a good thing that you ventured a little too close and Krad found you. Otherwise we'd all be dead." Satoshi smiled and ruffled her hair.

_He has a rotten sense of humor..._Risa thought. She growled and batted his hand away.

A few hours later, the group had gathered their supplies and left. Daisuke and Risa were entrusted into the care of Luna. To Risa, this couldn't get any better. She was already thinking of a way to escape.

_They're just girls right? There's only female vampires here, and the majority of them are __flights down. What's one girl vampire and a 5-year old have against Daisuke and I? I know! Maybe if I could get up off the bed and search for something blunt, I could run up behind that Luna girl and break her head open. Even a vampire cant live through that!! _she thought.

While perfecting her 'genius' plan, Daisuke was beginning to remember Satoshi yelling at him. In the memory, his lower region felt stiff and uncomfortable in his tight pants. He was rubbing up against this girl who's name he couldn't recall at the moment. She seemed to be liking it. Her chest was exposed for him so he could lick at it and touch it all he desired to. His last thought was completely undressing, when all of a sudden, the vampire he saw earlier was standing at the steps with a look of shock and dismay. Had they really done something wrong?

They must have, because the next thing he knew the ''blue-haired guy'' grabbed her by her hair, called her a nasty name, and flung her down the steps. Someone must've caught her, because she was just fine now, leaning against him on the bed.

After the memory ended, he felt the irresistible urge to touch her there. Without asking permission, he leaned over and kissed her neck. Risa's thoughts came to a sudden halt.

''Daisuke!" she squealed."What are you doing?"

An inner force seemed to be taking over his body. It wasn't concerned with anything else but seizing her. Wanting to complete what he had been interrupted from doing a long time ago, he pushed her down and got on top of her. Risa screamed and tried to push him off, but Daisuke wouldn't be denied. He absentmindedly tore her dress off her chest and feverishly sucked on her nipple. Risa gasped and tried to bite back a moan.

"N-no! Daisuke! What are you doing?!"

Lusha walked in the room to see Daisuke on top of her, putting one of her legs over his shoulders. He eagerly unfastened his pants and tried to ease his way into her, but Luna violently grabbed him by his waist and threw him off of her. Risa quickly retreated to the back of the bed, screaming at Luna to keep Daisuke away from her. Luna was restraining Daisuke with difficulty, his eyes still gazing at Risa with pent up lust.

Luna screamed, "Dammit, stop fidgeting before ah kill ya!"

Loud footsteps were advancing up the cave steps to Luna's room. Two girls ran to her aid to restrain Daisuke while a bunch of other women stood at the entrance, gaping at the frightened Risa. One of them tried to approach her, and quickly dodged a pillow as Risa frantically screamed, "Get away from me!! You blood-sucking whores can burn in hell!"

One of the women at the entrance laughed and said in her Australian accent,"Oi look, we scared the titties off her."

The rest of the girls giggled.

"What's going on, Luna?" a female vampire at the entrance inquired.

Luna dusted her hands off and sighed as she stood up. The other two female vampires had immobilized Daisuke by tying chains around his wrists.

"Horny little buggah was tryin' to rape the lass." another one interrupted. The rest of the girls laughed.

"Oh, give him a break. When your turning, you get weird urges." said Luna.

"Yeah, ah remember when I was turning I wanted to run around naked." one of them said, giggling.

"Blood-thirsty freaks.." Risa said under her breath. This couldn't get any worse. How in hell was she going to escape with Daisuke now that the whole damn group was here? Risa looked to the door. There was about nine of them there. Plus Luna and that annoying little girl. That makes eleven vampires to get through, and they already bound Daisuke. Dammit. Risa saw the opportunity to escape thwarted by the far too powerful number of night-crawlers and bit her lip in frustration.

Risa cringed in disgust as she realized that one of them was staring at her with interest while the others argued about what to do with "the red-haired bloke". She grinned and licked her lips and slowly approached her. Risa wasn't sure if the woman wanted to seduce or kill her. But whatever her intentions, Risa wasn't about to let her have her way.

"Get the hell away from me you tit-sucking lesbian!" she screamed. A bit harsh for someone she just met, but Risa was in no mood to be nice. The vampire backed away and held her hands up, "Ooh, touchy, touchy. Sorry eh? No bad feelings here mate."

"You can take you crappy apology and shove it up your--"

"I've had enough of this!" Luna yelled. "Everyone out! Jeez, you're all nuisances!"

The women obeyed their leader and retreated to the deeper rooms of the cave. Now only Luna, Lusha, Risa and Daisuke were left. Risa knew fortune when she saw it, and even though Daisuke wasn't exactly his old self, he had made a promise to her long ago that they would escape together. And Risa intended to put his promise into action and take matters into her own hands.

But wait, what was this? Why did she feel such pain in her chest? She felt a terrible sensation, as if her heart was being ripped apart. She fell back and started screaming. Before Luna could react, Daisuke fell on the floor and started having a seizure. Risa coughed and spilled blood all over her bare breasts. Daisuke held his throat, trying desperately to breathe. Risa started twitching and spluttering all over herself. A few more seconds of gasping and choked screaming from the both of them, and a terrible silence fell. Daisuke and Risa lay rigid in abnormal positions, covered in blood and saliva. Luna gasped. Lusha ran to her sisters side and shielded herself from the horrible sight. They had turned so quickly.

Risa couldn't feel herself breathing. She tried to move her lungs, will herself to take in a lung full of air, but her body would not cooperate with her. In her mind, she was running into all kinds of dead ends, wondering if she was still dying or if she was already dead. What happened? She didn't have time to think anymore as everything began to be shrouded in black.

* * *

Now, the next chapter will get into the ending. Finally, now that I finished Krad's story, I can go back to Satoshi and Dark's confrontation. Then this story can come to it's glorious climax! Wee! Please, please review!! (Oh, by the way, I didn't forget about Krad's daughter, she'll be in the next chapter)


	19. Through Los Angeles, Into the Church

This chapter is, in my opinion, extremely graphic. Not in the sexual way, but in the blood and gore way. This is by far the bloodiest, darkest, and creepiest fic I've ever written or thought about. Though I have a few more gorey DN Angel stories on the way, I'm pretty sure this one will remain in the highest rank, blood-and-gore wise. Thanks to all who have taken time to read, enjoy, and review this fic. All comments are greatly appreciated, even if you don't have anything nice to say. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed brainstorming and typing it down. Happy reading! I love you all!

* * *

Krad bit his lip as he recalled the devastating memories. She was so young and innocent. She didn't deserve what happened to her. She was just a little girl. Krad breathed and tried to get his mind on something else, such as the upcoming battle with Dark. But she refused to leave him. She was there in his mind, holding up a picture of a house and the sun drawn in crayon.

"_Daddy?"_

These thoughts were unbearable, foreign, even. These memories hardly ever came to mind, but the few occasions it did, he never slept. Dark had destroyed everything of hers. All her dresses, all her toys..completely ruined. But why? Why _did_ she die? What had she done wrong?

After he left his home town and ventured into Santa Cruz, he made an attempt to be somewhat human. Or at least do some of the things humans normally did. He bought a house, invited Saehara to live with him, and eventually, had a daughter. Saehara didn't take it too well, seeming as she was a half-breed, who weren't exactly welcomed in the vampire community. He learned to accept her nonetheless. But no matter how many times he asked, Krad would not tell him who the mother was.

During the proceeding years, Krad harvested a fear of his daughter's natural born capacity to take human life. Because of this, all the little girl knew was her home. She was never allowed outside. For this reason, Saehara and Krad argued often. Krad reasoned that if she were let out more, she would start a rampage, and how in the world was he supposed to live with himself after that? Saehara reasoned that if she was not granted more freedom, she would grow to hate him.

"_I made this for you daddy_." she said happily, presenting the crayon drawing to him. He accepted it with a smile.

"Oh, what a gifted artist you are, Gwen." he said as he placed the picture on the refrigerator and kept it in it's position with his daughter's favorite magnet—the pink flower.

"_Uh huh, I love you daddy_." she wrapped her arms around his leg, burying her face in his pants. He picked her up and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I love you too, Gwen."

Gwendolyn. She was a child of four then, having the splendid spiral curls of her mother and the gold hue of her eyes and hair like her father. She was illegitimate. She was born out of wedlock. If that wasn't bad already, she was also a half-breed; half human, half vampire. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she wasn't normal, and it didn't seem to bother her until she expressed her desire to go to school as other children did. But being half-vampire, her extremely sensitive skin intolerant of the sun, she was confined in her home until nightfall. She also couldn't eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or ice cream or drink soda as other children would like to do. No, that wasn't allowed. Daddy said "Food is useless to us."

She also couldn't hang around other children at all. Krad was severely afraid of her accidentally killing another child, so he kept her away from the outside world. To make it worse, there weren't many, if _any_ vampires in Santa Cruz at the time. This increased her loneliness, as did his and Saehara's. Then that was when the real problems began. She grew bitter and angry. Why couldn't she have the experiences of a normal kid? Why couldn't she advance, as humans could? Why were her features unchanging? Why couldn't she eat like other kids did? It was unbearable and ridiculous. She shouldn't have to live this way.

Krad remembered that she had locked herself in her room in an act of defiance. Ironically, that night, Saehara warned him that this would happen, and angrily stomped off into his bedroom. She was only five, but she already tired of living. If she couldn't enjoy, if she couldn't feel happiness, if she couldn't experience, then life in itself was something she simply did not want anymore and couldn't fathom as to why her father brought her into the world in the first place. She was damned. Krad sat by her bedroom door in despair, asking himself why he had wanted a child whom he knew would live a meaningless life of killing, if this reality could even be called life.

That night that woman had granted him the essence of an entirely new being. One that could transform into a bat, fog, and mist. One that could transcend miles within minutes with unworldly speed. A being that could not die of old age as mortals did. A being who had no responsibilities and could live by their own rules, the only obligation was to feed to live. Why had all these blessings come with such a terrible package? He could no longer see the light of day, no longer feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. He was forced to take human life every night of his undead existence, and now the worst part of it all is: he had produced progeny who had to suffer the same fate.

She was unwavering in her decision. She would not come out. Not now, not ever. She wanted to die. Why did Daddy have to tell her that everything was wrong? Why couldn't she just simply do the things she wanted to?

Krad lay in his bed, clutching the cold blankets. The memory of the last time he had even slept in a bed at night was hauntingly vague. How long had he been like this? He couldn't tell. Almost all the memories from his humanhood had withered away and vanished, leaving no trace behind. All he knew was that he was human once. And the memories that notified him of that simple truth was the memory of her. It had happened over night. He heard a muffled scream come from her bedroom. His body shot up and he raced to the door. But when he flung it open, he stepped back and fell against the wall in terror. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Gwendolyn's pale blue, dead eyes were staring at the ceiling. Her throat was slit, staining her pale skin. The smell of blood haunted and immersed the room. The moonlight shone in through the fluttering curtains, blowing Gwendolyn's golden tresses about. Her small hands, pale and still, dotted with drops of her own blood. She had been murdered. He struggled to his feet and dragged himself into the room, trailing his wide eyes up at the wall were she had been staring. The words "half breed" were sloppily written in blood, dripping down on her white nightgown.

Krad shivered involuntarily as his mind focused on walking the streets of Los Angeles with Satoshi and Saehara. He wouldn't be thinking of such blackness if it wasn't for where he was at. This city brought about so many memories. Memories he could not bear. Memories he didn't want. Why was it so hard to forget? To cast away these burdensome human emotions and go about his cursed existence in peace?

But no. Never. Gwendolyn's blood-drenched corpse would never allow it. Though she had been rigid in her bed, covered in her own blood, she was crying out for vengeance. Oh, yes he would. He _would_ annihilate the very person who took his beloved daughter away from him. If only, if only...he knew who had committed the vile act. But he didn't have a clue. No one envied him, no one despised him, no one bore a grudge against him, so why?

No one knew he even had a daughter, very much less the fact that he was a vampire and killed innocent people. He was sure no one had saw him. But that didn't kick the possibility entirely out of the ball park. Someone might've known. There could've been another vampire who lived in Santa Cruz at the time. But he couldn't recall anyone but Saehara, who would never in a million years, do such a thing.

But then again, he could've killed his daughter because of what happened to his father. No, no! Nonsense! Saehara has known him since he became a vampire. They were always on good terms with each other. And if they ever fought, they did so in the manner siblings would. Saehara would never do something so horrible. If anything, he was Krad's partner in crime before they met Satoshi, quivering and weeping in the fog, headed to their desolate cave uphill. In fact, the only reason why Satoshi and Krad were able to get along at all was because they believed their family members were murdered by the same vampire. They desperately desired to find out who killed their loved ones and bring the murderer to justice. But alas, after years of recurring dreams, despair, and internal emptiness, they both had come to the realization that they would never find out. Krad told Satoshi that he had never seen his daughter's murderer, and Satoshi and him had that in common. To Satoshi, the culprit was just a black, faceless figure with pointed teeth.

Satoshi finally reached the front of the church, stopping to sigh in relief. Though they could travel large distances in a matter of hours, they were still worn out from all the movement. Satoshi walked up the steps and stopped at the double doors. He turned around and said, "Hurry. We don't have much time to do this."

* * *

Dark sensed something was amiss. Nothing made sense. How in the world did that little girl know who he was? And how had she come up with such an elaborate plan to kill him? It's a good thing he survived, but barely.

He was laying in the grass, covered in his own blood, and panting. Damn that girl was smart. But that voice...that damn voice...it wouldn't leave him alone! And as soon as he found out where it was coming from, he had to go to the asylum and murder those insolent weaklings! But unfortunate for him, they had this pre-conceived from the very beginning. He didn't know why, but they hated him for some reason. He didn't seem to remember any of their faces, so it was inconceivable as to why they would bear a grudge against him.

He now understood why they call it an asylum. Those children were utterly insane. It kind of reminded him of himself, seeming as he's done very outlandish things in his lifetime. He recalled to mind Risa's beautiful screams as he squeezed her breasts so hard he bruised them. He ruthlessly invaded her, savoring her blood-curdling cries. He chuckled and struggled to stand. How he wished he could do it once more. Daisuke, the boy Satoshi seemed to be infatuated with, seemed to be enjoying it. It would be nice to somehow find him again and seize him just as he had the night Satoshi rudely ended their friendship. If only he knew where they ran off to after he left. He regretted not staying a little longer until they left their cave.

Unexpectedly, after he pillaged their home, he came back to the cave only to find that it had been completely abandoned. He sulked in disappointment as he searched the cave for any sign of life. There was none. Blood all over the bed, but no corpse. He checked outside for disturbed soil, but it seemed that Daisuke and the girl survived. It was predictable that Saehara would survive, after all, he is a vampire, and vampires don't die so easily. He was originally thinking to pour holy water down his throat, but him laying in the bed, a blood-drenched mess with swords protruding from his abdomen seemed so appropriate at the time. Dark sighed and stretched, shaking the blood off of his fingers. Those kids got him good. Though he wanted to attack them again, their mind games were so close to killing him the first time around, he changed his mind. It wasn't worth risking his life just to get revenge on a pack of children. Right now he needed to go home and summon the rest of his clan. He'd rather work alone on exacting vengeance on them, but he had to admit sometime that there is power in numbers.

Dark sprinted home, trying to ignore the pain. Apparently the children knew a vampire's weaknesses well. As soon as he entered through the window and into some random cell, the children threw off his conscious thought and disorganized his thinking with their angry voices. If that wasn't enough, they somehow got a hold of holy water. Children sprang from their beds and threw buckets of the horrible acid on him. While screaming in pain, the children ambushed him and started stabbing him repeatedly with a wide array of sharp objects, from things to bobby pins to the sharpened edge of a hand held mirror. He managed to throw them off and injure a few of them, and left in haste, angry with himself because he didn't have time to kill any of them. The children were pulling out their dresser drawers and taking out crucifixes and bowls of crushed garlic, just to name a few. As much as he would like to forget, to go back in time and stop himself from entering the asylum, he had done it. And he was almost murdered by a bunch of lunatic children! The very thought disgusted and angered him to no end.

That's when it came to him. It had to be a set up. It just had to be. There's no way in hell those kids could get a hold of all those things, especially in a mental hospital. Someone, or a group of individuals, had to have given those things to them. But who...?

No. Dammit! How could he be so stupid? Of course! Why didn't he think of it before? The Black Tribe! They're responsible for the whole thing! They knew those children had abnormal abilities, oh they knew! And they used it against him! He was almost killed! But oh well...

He can play this game too.

Dark sighed as he reached Los Angeles. Even with his extraordinary abilities, it didn't hamper the fact that Santa Cruz was an extremely long way from L.A. Would he even be in the mood to kill those children by the time he got back to the church? He didn't think so. Whatever plan the Black Tribe conjured up, he had to painfully admit it was a damn good one. But he shivered as he thought of what was yet to come. Were they to attack again? Or were they just toying with him? Oh, how he couldn't wait to tell his clan members. This time, he didn't care how many humans were around. He was going to have the time of his life killing each and every member of the Black Tribe. Goldie locks and Saehara would go swiftly, but oh...he was going to take his sweet time watching Satoshi die..

It was going on 2 in the morning by the time he reached the church doors. Weary from anger and agonizing pain, all he wanted to do was lay in his coffin and go to sleep. Pretty unusual for a vampire to sleep at night, but he didn't really need to feed. He could just drink a bottle of blood and that would be his dinner. Then he could take a nice nap until tomorrow night.

Unfortunately, his plans for the night were thwarted.

The chapel was covered...no, _immersed_ in blood. The whores were stripped naked and hanged from the chapel ceiling. He couldn't believe his eyes. Every single one of them: dead. He ran into the church, immediately feeling an intensifying stinging sensation in his feet. He looked down, and the isle was covered in holy water all the way up to the podium. Dark jumped up onto one of the pews and hissed. So they _were_ behind this after all.

Terror settled in him as he noticed that the church was silent. What had happened to his clan members? He jumped from pew to pew, dodging the naked corpses of the prostitutes until he reached the altar. A row of coffins were aligned behind it, where an old and dusty tapestry was hanging behind them. The floor wasn't wet, so he decided it was safe. He jumped off the last pew and walked up to the first coffin. He sat on it and tried to organize his frantic thoughts. Okay, so they killed the whores. But they couldn't have gotten to his clan members. That's impossible. They usually go out to feed at this time. Soon enough his group will come waltzing into the place and notice all their women are dead. But as much as he hated to admit it, that didn't reassure him. Simply out of curiosity, he stood up from the coffin he was sitting at and took a little peek inside.

He gasped.

"NOO!" he cried, flipping the lid right off of the coffin. Inside layed one of his men, gutted from the neck to his groin. His internal organs were splattered all over the interior, and his dead eyes were staring directly into Dark's horrified violet ones. No, this can't be. But if he's dead...then...

Dark started to pry off the lids of other coffins one by one. The end result was same every time. Inside he found another of his men, gutted and splattered with holy water. So much of it had been poured on them that their skulls were visible and their eye sockets exposed. It was the most grotesque sight he had ever seen. Holding the urge to break into bloody tears, he screamed as loud as he could, his cry echoing off the walls. Every one was dead. Evey single one of them.

"Satoshi!! You bastard!! I know you did this!! I swear when I find you I'll rip your fucking throat out just like I did to your whore of a mother!!"

Satoshi went rigid and gasped. He just got a hard slap across his face. Just when he was the one in control, and nothing could possibly go wrong...Dark takes credit for his mother's murder! No! It's a lie! Dark couldn't have been the one! Yet again...

_"A few years ago, I used to live in Santa Cruz before I moved to Los Angeles. This one night I was walking around, just enjoying myself, when all of sudden I smelled smoke. I followed the scent and it brought me to the charred ruins of some house. I was searching in the dust for something valuable and I came upon that."_

Fury Satoshi never felt before boiled inside him, threatening to explode. It all adds up. Dark was the culprit the entire time!! And to think! He _befriended_ him! He even...augh! So disgusting! Had he lost all his sanity?! He actually allowed Dark to take advantage of him when he was vulnerable! He _willfully_ submitted to his mother's killer!

Satoshi cried out and tore out a hole in the tapestry, and hurled himself at Dark, instantly possessed with the urgent need to kill him. Dark's lips twisted in a cruel smile as Satoshi tackled him to the ground. He had him right where he wanted him. Just before Satoshi could strike the final blow, he grunted and gaped at Dark's satisfied expression. He felt something lunge into his stomach. Satoshi, in utter disbelief, looked down and much to his horror, he had fell on Dark's blade. The only part left visible was the arched hilt. Dark chuckled evilly and knocked Satoshi to the ground. Satoshi stumbled away and fell against the bottom of a coffin.

Dark triumphantly walked over to him and bent down to Satoshi's level. That horrible, horrible smile! Now it was Satoshi who jumped right into Dark's trap. The treacherous fiend!

He grasped the hilt and swiftly pulled out the blade, resulting in a howl of pain from Satoshi. Dark chuckled and licked the blood off. "My, my...you look so pretty as you bleed to death, Commander."

"Y-you...bastard...I-I'll kill you..." he started, grasping his spewing stomach in a pathetic attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Wait a minute," Dark said, casually leaning against a pew and fiddling with the knife. "Before you die, I want to have a word with you."

Satoshi looks up wearily, still trying to cover his gaping wound.

"First things first. May I say that this was an excellent plan you came up with. I'm really serious when I say that I truly believe you are a great leader. I would compare you to Napoleon, in fact. Very organized, very...edgy. If it wasn't for you suddenly going lucid like that and attacking me, I'm a hundred percent sure your plan would've worked out."

"But..." Dark grinned, "Lucky for me, eh?"

"Ngh.." Satoshi squinted, trying to will his body to stand up. He was losing blood at a fast rate, and here was the murdering bastard Dark, smiling at him, gleefully watching him die. He wouldn't last long and Dark was well aware of this.

"Secondly, let me say that I loved your mother, I truly did," he said as he put a hand to his chest, as if pledging his love, "But..." he sighed, "If there's one thing women are good at, it's a special talent of theirs to drive men up the wall."

Dark stood up from his seat and feathered Satoshi's chin with the tip of the blade. "Let me tell you what your mother did to me. I loved her since she was 15 years old."

Satoshi managed to gasp.

"Yes, yes...I knew her before you were even _born_. She saved me from dying when I was first bitten. I was human then, just like her."

"W-w...what? My mother saved..._you_...?" he spluttered blood from his mouth and struggled to keep his hand at his wound.

"That she did," Dark said as he pricked his thumb with the knife. "She had a gift for that."

He placed the blade against Satoshi's neck, looking as if he was about to slit it. Secretly, Satoshi wanted nothing more than to die. The pain was so insufferable. At least when he's dead he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt, degradation and shame.

"Which brings me to my next point. About 3 years ago, around the time I was planning to kill your mother, she happened to be having an affair with another vampire. That was originally what made me go off the deep end."

Satoshi gasped. "N-no...that can't be. My m-mom...she was married!!" he choked.

"Well, that sure didn't stop her from having an illegitimate child. A half breed at that."

"No! _No! _You _liar_!!" Satoshi couldn't believe his ears.

"Trust me, Commander, I wish I was lying too. Who was the little half-breed's father? I believe he is a member of your tribe. Krad, is it?"

Satoshi was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He was dying by the minute, and he desperately needed someone to help him. He was beginning to believe the lucid. He could never have guessed in a million years that_ Krad_ was involved with his mother. The traitor! Why hadn't he told him this before?! They probably could've tracked Dark down ages ago! But Krad had to be sworn to secrecy and keep his love for her a secret. And to make things worse, if what Dark is saying is true, they had a _child_! And not only that, but Dark had been in love with his mother also! Was his Eternal Angel worth nothing more than the whores who hang dead above the chapel?

"Y-you...monster..."

"Monster? Me? Well, I guess you could say that. But I think you're a monster too, you know...killing innocent humans to sustain yourself and your tribe and all. But hey, it's life. In reality, you and I are in the same business."

"R-Ruko..." Satoshi painfully whispered, before he stopped moving altogether.

Dark stood up and allowed a blood red tear to slide down his cheek. So Satoshi was finally dead. But it was fun while it lasted. After his mother dared to crush his hopes by marrying and having a child with some human, he just wanted to forget about her completely. But when she went off and had another child with _Krad_, of all vampires, then that's when he was interested in taking her life. Now, even in death, Rio would be turning in her grave if she saw this. Not only had he killed her illegitimate child and her husband, he also killed her only son. How delightful. Hell, he would've killed Krad too if the brat hadn't screamed and caught his attention. But he planned to do just that once he regained his strength and returned to Santa Cruz.

Just when he was about to decide what to do with the dead bodies, a deafening voice ringed in his ears. No! The same voice as before! No! Those groaning, moaning voices! Dark was getting delirious, and he tumbled back and fell against a pew. Everything was a dizzy mix of red and black. Where was he? What was happening? And why wouldn't these voices leave him be?

Krad emerged with Saehara close behind, and the blond jumped from pew to pew, sneaking up on the delirious Dark. Saehara smiled and chuckled. Now this was the end. Krad lifted the axe in his hand, and with one swift blow, decapitated Dark.

His detached head bounced into the pool of holy water, and the flesh quickly dissolved in a puff of red smoke. Minutes later, only a clean skull with sharp fangs remained. Krad sighed and dropped the axe, almost bursting into tears at the sight of his dead Commander. Saehara put a hand to his shoulder and frowned, "I'm sorry..."

Krad averted his eyes to the floor. He instantly remembered when Saehara ran into the cave with Satoshi on his back, who was critically injured. He was sure Satoshi could hear his thoughts. He was thinking that his impending death was a blessing in disguise, and that they would be better off without him. Satoshi was burdensome sometimes, and Krad had wished death upon him more than once, but all those times he had never been serious. Now that Satoshi finally kicked the bucket, he felt...terrible. Even more so, because he had never had the chance to tell him he had an intimate history with his mother. Rio was his angel as well.

Suddenly Saehara's head perked up. "Hey, Goldie Locks, I don't think Satoshi's pushin' daisies."

Krad looked up, and much to his surprise, Satoshi twitched. Saehara burst with happiness and ran up to him. "Satoshi! You alive there, my undead friend?"

Satoshi coughed and after a few tries, managed to lift his weak head to stare into Saehara's eyes. He made no coherent reply, but that was enough for him. Saehara chuckled, "I take that as a yes."

Krad sighed in relief and jumped in front of him, shaking the coffins. Satoshi groaned, "D-do..n't...do...that..."

"Oh, sorry." Krad scooped up Satoshi in his arms and they left the cave in a rush. They were so caught up in the situation at hand they had completely forgotten about their slaves.

"Satoshi, I despise you." Krad grumbled as they ran into the woods to escape the eyes of the humans, "You almost made me cry! I would've looked so pathetic! If you die on me before we get to Luna's place I'll piss on your grave!"

Satoshi wanted to laugh, but just like after the asylum incident, he couldn't. He feared it would take the last remaining bit of life he had in him yet.

* * *

Daisuke and Risa were laying in the bed they shared, trying to breathe, but finding they could not. They were officially undead now, and the thought made Risa's insides churn. Now she was a bloodsucking witch just like that stupid Luna girl and that five-year-old. And she was so weak she couldn't move. How could this possibly get any worse? She was never going to escape this coven of monsters, and that merciless blond would keep her as his sex slave forever! This was horrible!

Minutes turned into hours. Risa and Daisuke were still confined to their bed, pondering if they were even real anymore. Daisuke could now remember everything. Satoshi was the leader of the group of his captors. Krad was second-in-command. Saehara was the informer, the vampire who declared war on other tribes and notified Satoshi of upcoming threats. And he...what was he and Risa used for? Just to stand there and look pretty? He grew angry. There was no real reason he was even in this situation. He should be at home, warm in his bed, with his mother and grandfather. But instead, in the unbearable heat of a summer night 2 years ago, he had stupidly gone to the carnival by himself and was abducted by a smooth-talking blond and taken to a cave to slave to the blood sucking Brady bunch. Ridiculous! He wished he was dead! Well, that's kinda weird, seeming as he _is _dead...

Daisuke's discursive thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps coming from the stairs. They're home! Now he can ask what the hell is going on and finally things will start to make sense. He couldn't make out the commotion in the other room, but it seemed Luna needed to be present. She pulled back the curtain and walked into the next room. A scream made Risa and Daisuke jump simultaneously.

"What in bloody hell happened to Satoshi?!" Luna cried. "He's covered in blood!"

"Is this ask obvious questions time?" Krad growled.

"He got hurt, stupid." Saehara snapped. "What do you expect? We just came back from a fight with the Angel Wing Tribe. If you thought we were all going to come back intact, you need to rethink your logic."

"Shut up!" Luna yelled.

"Be quiet, both of you! Satoshi doesn't appreciate all this yelling." said Krad.

Silence. Saehara scoffed. "She's still stupid..." he muttered.

A slapping sound. A cry of pain. "Dammit! Stop acting like five-year olds! No offense, Lusha."

The little girl giggled, "It's okay." she squeaked.

"Sae, get off your ass and help Satoshi! Luna, stop crying! Lusha, go into the next room. This isn't suitable for young eyes." he ordered.

Yes. Daisuke knew Krad was definitely second-in-command. He certainly took his duty seriously when Satoshi was too weak to order them around. The curtains rustled. Daisuke and Risa looked up. Krad was staring down at them with the piercing gold mirrors that were his eyes. "Ah...vampires already, eh?"

Risa shivered. This elicited a memory. A very vivid memory of the night she was kidnapped. She remembered him looking down on her with those same fearsome eyes. His angel-wing earrings clicked against his cheeks as Krad moved about. He sat on the edge of the bedside and slid his fingers through Daisuke's soft, spikey mane. "Good news, little one. You're both going home."

Risa gasped. "What?? You better not be--" she coughed, "--Pulling my leg!"

"I'm am not deceiving you, girl. I may be a cold-hearted vampire, but I am not a liar."

She remained silent.

"Alright, listen well, children. Satoshi is too injured to speak as of now, so I will speak in his absence. Ruko has deemed that, in exchange for information about Dark, Satoshi and I would agree to free you both. Well, we are men of our word."

Daisuke shivered. What Krad was saying was too good to be true. Were they really going home?

"When you regain your strength, you will be escorted to your homes. Satoshi has deemed that in exchange for your freedom, neither her, you or Risa is to tell authorities where we are."

"Never...?" Daisuke asked.

"It is an oath," said Krad, "And if you break it, I have been granted permission by Satoshi himself to seize you both again. And this time, you will stay with us in captivity for the remainder of your undead lives."

Risa could live with that. But then again, it was really unfair that they would never be brought to justice for their crimes. Krad seemed to know what Risa was thinking and continued, "Don't be so gloomy about it. You both are returning to your families, for goodness sakes. And Ruko said that if she's lucky, we will be caught on our own." he chuckled.

Daisuke and Risa simply didn't know how to reply.

* * *

_One Year Later..._

Daisuke was angry at the fact that he was a vampire now, so he could only go out at night. But he learned to live with it. Satoshi, Krad and Saehara, wherever they were, were cursed too. Risa learned to live with her dark gift as well, and in the past year Daisuke and her had become close. They were in the same exact predicament the other one was. As for Ruko, she eventually got a foster family and began to live life normally.

The summer nights are blazing hot in the streets of Santa Cruz, California. People in that city usually keep the doors and windows wide open, in the hopes that the cool air could invite itself for a brief visit. Fans turned on to high power, and rising sales in air conditioners are common in this city. No one is immune to the sweat, and immense heat that plagues every home. The little redhead was no exception. His was getting worn out by the constant flick of his wrists. A school folder fanned him some cool air, but not enough to stop him from perspiring. He found himself on the verge of tears. But then he remembered--the carnival got here just a day ago...

Daisuke and Risa walked to the carnival, vigilant of anyone they might recognize. Daisuke looked for hours, but to no avail. He couldn't find them anywhere. Hours passed, and the boardwalk was clearing. The night was soon cloaked in a blanket of white mist. Daisuke walked up to the cotton candy stand and, sighing in defeat, asked for the blue one. He sat down on a nearby chair and watched the crowd go by. He ripped a piece off of the blue fluff ball and frowned. He didn't get to see them...

Risa gasped and shook Daisuke's shoulders. She was pointing into the distance. Daisuke stood up and squinted his eyes, trying to focus on what Risa wanted him to see. Is that...a trench coat? And who is wearing it? Wait a minute, why does that silver-blue mane look so familiar? No, it _couldn't_ be. From afar, the blunette gazed at him with his icy eyes. Other figures began to appear. The blond grinned seductively at him. A black-haired teen materialized next to them. He smiled and waved to them. Satoshi put his hands in his pockets and smirked. And as soon as they had come, they disappeared into the fog.

_The End_

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked the ending! It wasn't as tragic as I thought it would be, but hey, you can't help last minute decisions! After some thought, I decided I didn't want Satoshi to die. Though, it would make for a great plot. Please leave comments. I'm thinking of making another story like this. And by the way, I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in reading edited and revised forms of the earlier chapters. Now that I read them over, they are filled with bad grammar and crappy details! Should I write them over? Chapters 1 through 15 need serious editing. I had the most fun with chapters 16-19. They were so fun to write!

Special thanks to Anime Protector, Sailor Moon888, Saturnoutlaw, and all the other reviews. Really, really appreciate.


End file.
